No como en las películas
by ameeran
Summary: Cuando el nuevo chico de oro de Hollywood Kurt Hummel recibe unas cartas perturbadoras, su representante contrata al guardaespaldas Blaine Anderson, para estar con él las 24 horas del día. Con la intención de ocultar la verdadera identidad de Blaine de la prensa, ellos usarán una cubierta... como el novio de Kurt. Historia AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Primero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece, sino a __**knightlycat**__, la autora de esta maravillosa historia, cuento con su permiso para efectuar su traducción, el fic original se titula __**Not like the movies. **_

_Segundo, los personajes referentes a Glee no me perteneces, ya todos saben de quien son, porque si me pertenecieran mi Klaine no hubiera tenido ese horriblemente soso y casi inexistente final de temporada. _

_Bueno aquí va la historia :)_

=^..^=

_El último chisme alrededor de Hollywood es que Kurt Hummel, el actor más ardiente que golpeó la pantalla plateada en un largo tiempo, necesitará sacudir algún espacio para la temporada de premiaciones. Por supuesto, esto no debería ser una sorpresa, dada la aclamada crítica que ha cosechado con su debut el pasado mayo en "Desafío". Si el desfile de Hummel fashion nos ha dado en los pasados meses algo para seguir, quizá continuemos esto en la alfombre roja, pero lo que no podemos esperar realmente es ver a quien el abiertamente gay actor traerá como su cita. Si él no tiene alguien en mente, nosotros conocemos cerca de cientos de chicos que serían voluntarios- _Alicia Jennings. Ellatidoyelzumbido- 3 de setiembre, 2018.

=^..^=

"_¡De ninguna loca manera!"_

"_Kurt, por favor se razonable acerca de esto-"_

"_¿Razonable? ¿Me dices que quieres contratar un guardaespaldas que se mantenga alrededor mío 24/7 y tú piensas que __**yo soy**__ el que esta siendo irracional? No necesito un niñero!." _Kurt Hummel, repentina sensación de Hollywood y potencial nominado a mejor actor de reparto levantó sus manos en disgusto y dirigió una mirada mordaz a su representante.

Beverly March suspiró y alcanzó a masajear suavemente sus sienes en un esfuerzo para evitar otro dolor de cabeza._ "Por supuesto que no necesitas un niñero, pero estas cartas que has recibido últimamente nos tienen preocupados y no queremos arriesgarnos." _

"_Te sigo diciendo que no son gran cosa, además ya tengo a Steve. El hombre es como una montaña, una gran enojada montaña". _

"_Pero Steve solo está para eventos públicos grandes y realmente necesitamos alguien que este contigo todo el tiempo, no solo premieres y cosas así, pero en tiempo libre y en casa también. Tu sabes que siempre hemos sido extra cuidadosos acerca de su seguridad dado quien eres y cuan honesto haz sido, pero estas letras… solo estamos preocupados y sentimos que es tiempo de poner las cosas al paso"_

"_¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir mi vida con algún Hulk como mi constante sombra? Y que acerca de los fans?" _Kurt espeto, caminando en el cuarto como un aburrido oso polar en el zoológico, sus botas Doc Martin sonando en ritmo en el piso de bambu. _"¿Qué van a pensar ellos cuando vean al pobre, desamparado Kurt Hummel, quien no puede ir a ningún lado sin su manta de seguridad?"_

"_Eso no será un problema. No queremos dar a conocer que quizá tengas un acosador." _Beverly miraba hacia abajo en su escritorio, repentinamente fascinada por una pelusa que emergía de su teclado._ "Esa es una distracción que no necesitamos entrando a una temporada de premiaciones, entonces nosotros contratamos alguien de tu edad que no luce como un guardaespaldas" _

No hubo respuesta de parte de Kurt, entonces Beverly lanzó una mirada hacia él, solo para encontrarlo con una mirada incrédula hacia ella.

"_¿Ya lo han contratado? ¿Sin hablar conmigo primero?"_

"_Kurt, necesitábamos movernos rápido en esto y el perfecto candidato captó nuestra atención. Él no iba a estar libre por mucho tiempo, entonces tuvimos que hacer los arreglos"_

"_¿Por qué es tan importante que él no luzca como un guardaespaldas? Si él está conmigo todo el tiempo la prensa lo notará lo suficientemente rápido sin importar como luzca"_

Beverly respiró profundamente antes de lanzar la bomba._ "No si les decimos que él es tu novio" _

=^..^=

Blaine Anderson esperaba sentado pacientemente en la perfectamente decorada área de recepción de "Representaciones Artísticas March", esperando a ser llamado para encontrar su nuevo cliente. Él sabía quién era Kurt Hummel, por supuesto. Cualquiera que pusiera atención a la industria del entretenimiento lo sabía. Había estado en las revistas y en el internet desde su película debut en mayo. Era la historia de-pobre-a-rico de la cual la prensa no podía tener suficiente: Chico gay, que era acosado en la escuela se convierte en la sensación de Broodway y ganador de un Premio Tonny, y luego va en una fama más grande y aclamado por la crítica cuando co – estelariza en la adaptación fílmica del musical. Abierto acerca de su sexualidad desde el comienzo, se había convertido en un héroe para miles de jóvenes. Él fue el rostro que protagonizó miles de Tumblrs y tenía mujeres de todo el mundo deseando ser hombres gays (y hombres gay gratos de ser, bueno, gays).

Blaine había estado sorprendido al haber recibido la oferta de la tarea. Siempre desde que había sido reclutado para su firma de protección privada por un profesor de su escuela militar secundaria, Blaine se había especializado en la protección de niños de los súper ricos y poderosos. Su pequeña estatura, no- amenazante presencia y encantadora personalidad lo hicieron exitoso con los niños y lo ayudó a relacionarse con ellos, perfecto para familias que no querían llamar la atención al hecho de que habían contratado un guardaespaldas.

El realmente había ido a la Universidad con el plan de convertirse en un profesor, estaba feliz de trabajar con niños. De hecho, el representante de Kurt había sugerido que usara sus antecedentes como parte de su cubierta mientras trabajaba con Kurt. El pretendería ser el novio de Kurt, un antiguo amigo de Ohio que recientemente se había reconectado con el actor. La historia sería que él era un niñero que estaba en el proceso de reinstalarse en California, no ser parte de la industria del entretenimiento, con esperanza mantendría a los medios lejos de ponerle mucha atención a él, y la cubierta explicaría también como era posible que pasara tanto tiempo con Kurt y no en su propia ocupación.

Blaine estiró su corbata, asegurándose de que se alineaba con los botones de su camisa azul claro. Lanzó una rápida mirada a su reloj de muñeca de oro (la única indulgencia personal que se permitía asimismo en el trabajo) y se preguntó cuanto más tomaría antes de ser llevado a conocer a su cliente. Un gruñido de pronto sonó desde dentro de una de las oficinas, seguido por un agudo chillido de_ "¿novio?". _

Blaine tomó eso como su señal y se puso de pie, sacudiendo las arrugas de sus pantalones azules. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Beverly March le hizo suaves señales invitándolo a pasar. Él le brindó una sonrisa suave, esperando aliviarla de cualquier culpa que tuviera acerca de la situación.

El escaneó el cuarto tan pronto como entró, tomando nota de las posiciones de ventanas y puertas, y de la ubicación de las dos personas dentro. La valoración de posibles amenazas se habían convertido en una segunda naturaleza para él ahora y se encontraba a si mismo buscando la salida mapas cercana, incluso cuando no estaba de servicio.

Kurt Hummel estaba parado contra las enormes ventanas de dos paneles (posiblemente, la peor locación en un eventual incidente), su espalda hacia el cuarto, brazos rígidos colocados hacia los lados. La tensión en su columna era obvia incluso a través del sweater que estaba vistiendo.

Beverly cerró la puerta y nerviosamente miró entre los dos hombres, su cabeza yendo de un lado hacia otro, como si estuviera mirando un partido de tenis._ "Kurt Hummel, me gustaría que conozcas a Blaine Anderson". _

Kurt se volteó y miró a Blaine de arriba abajo con una minuciosidad casi insultante, antes de levantar una ceja y dar una mueca desdeñosa._ "¿Él? Ni siquiera luce como un guardaespaldas, es muy pequeño"_

Blaine mostró una sonrisa practicada, no incomodado por la reacción de Kurt._ "¿Esa es la idea, no es así? No lucir como un guardaespaldas, quiero decir". _Avanzó un poco y extendió su mano, retando a Kurt a negarse a estrecharla.

Kurt lo miró por un momento, antes de recelosamente extender la suya y darle un rápido saludo. El contacto fue breve pero Blaine sintió una chispa viajar a través de su brazo y bajo su espina, como el sentimiento que alcanzaba cuando su hermano Cooper se subía a una carpeta y luego tocaba a Blaine dándole choques eléctricos. Una ola de atracción se deslizó en él y se obligó a apartarla. No podía permitirse sentir de esta manera por un cliente. Los riesgos eran demasiado, especialmente cuando él tenía que construir confianza entre ellos.

Kurt lo miró cautelosamente de la cabeza a los pies,_ "Beverly, ¿puedes dejarnos solos por un minuto?"_

Beverly parecía a punto de discutir, pero en lugar de eso asintió y dejó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Kurt apoyó sus caderas contra el escritorio y cruzó sus brazos, con evidente cautela en cada espacio de su cuerpo._ "Yo no necesito un guardaespaldas personal."_

"_Tu representante parece pensar diferente"_

Kurt le lanzó a Blaine una mirada descontenta y se movió hacia la mesa de madera de cedro a un lado de la oficina para servirse un vaso de agua.

"_¿Estas preocupado de que arruinaré tu estilo?" _Blaine preguntó._ "¿De qué me interponga en tu camino hacia los jóvenes, ardientes y disponibles en Hollywood?"_

La mano de Kurt se resbaló y el vaso cayo, derramando agua sobre la mesa._ "N-no, yo- yo solo no veo la necesidad. Todos están solo sobre reaccionando. Las cartas no son nada. Solo un fan que no sabe cómo expresar su admiración correctamente". _Él recogió el agua derramada con una servilleta que arrojó dentro de un contenedor cercano antes de tratar de servir nuevamente el agua._ "Además no me gusta la idea de ti posando como mi novio. No se siente bien, ser deshonesto con mis fans así."_

"_Beverly dijo que era necesario para mantener las novedades de un acosador potencial calladas."_

Kurt soltó un bufido de cínica diversión. _"¿Eres de verdad tan inocente? Si, hablar de un acosar ahora mismo quizá será un poco distraedor, pero probablemente mucho menos que hablar de un novio. Bev está solo tomando ventaja de la situación y usando el ángulo del novio como publicidad gratis."_

Blaine rió levemente, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de cuero.

"_¿De qué estás sonriendo?"_

"_Solo adorando la ironía de que tu teniendo un novio es considerado algo positivo. Los tiempos, ¿están cambiando, verdad?"_

Kurt lo miro por un segundo antes de mostrar una ligera sonrisa, sus hermosos azul-verdes ojos miraron hacia la distancia por un momento._ "Si, eso es algo digamos genial, realmente". _Ambos intercambiaron miradas, compartiendo un momento. _"Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus calificaciones? No bromeaba hace unos momentos cuando dije que luces muy pequeño para ser un guardaespaldas."_

"_He sido un guardaespaldas por dos años, trabajando casi exclusivamente con niños. Bev tiene un archivo mío, si gustas ver información de todo mi entrenamiento. Soy bueno en mi trabajo Kurt, lo prometo". _

"_Tu estarás en las revistas, en los sitios de entretenimiento. ¿Arruinará esto tu cubierta para otros trabajos?"_

Blaine negó con su cabeza, teniendo anticipadamente la respuesta. _"Mi cubierta es usualmente que soy un niñero o tutor para los niños que estoy protegiendo. Usaremos la historia del niñero aquí también y cuando regrese a esos trabajo esta publicidad reforzará mi cubierta, actualmente."_

"_¿Vas a estar de acuerdo con la prensa diciendo que nosotros estamos saliendo? Quiero decir, tu eres…?"_

"_Gay, si, lo soy. No te preocupes, yo entiendo a que estoy sumándome, no será un problema." _

Kurt lo consideró por un momento, su lenguaje corporal mostrando que estaba todavía cauteloso de Blaine, aún incómodo con toda la situación, pero finalmente dio un suspiro profundo y pareció llegar a una decisión. Abrió la puerta y llamó a Beverly (quien estaba tan cerca a la puerta que seguramente estaba escuchando a través de esta) de vuelta a la oficina.

"_Contra mi mejor juicio voy a aceptar contratar a Blaine, pero" _él levantó un dedo para contener la pequeña celebración de Bev._ "Yo necesito que él sea menos que un guardaespaldas y más un… extra par de ojos. No necesito alguien con lentes de reflejo parado detrás de mí protectoramente todo el tiempo y no tendré a alguien dictando donde puedo ir y que puedo hacer. Esta será la tarea de guardaespaldas más casual de siempre o no ocurrirá, ¿entienden? Además, quiero esperar a hacer el anuncio del novio. Tengamos a Blaine solo estar alrededor para comenzar y ver si la prensa dice algo de ello. Si lo hacen, entonces trabajaremos con eso entonces."_

Beverly no lucía tan feliz ante esta situación, pero asintió en aceptación, suficientemente lista para no discutirlo por ahora.

=^..^=

Si les gusta espero sus comentarios, Klainers unid s jamás serán vencidas!


	2. Primer día

_Repito lo indicado en el primer capítulo acerca de la autoría y a quien pertenecen los personajes de Glee que aparezcan. _

_Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un RW, a los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas, se siente bien saber que alguien gusta de tu trabajo :)._

_Lo volví a leer y detecte algunos errores y un par de oraciones que quizá era difícil entender el sentido, tomaré las precauciones para que no vuelva a pasar. Les dejo el segundo capítulo, ¡trataré de actualizar regularmente!_

_Disfruten la historia :)_

=^..^=

_¡Kurt Hummel expuesto! _

_El Nuevo chico de oro de Hollywood está escondiendo un secreto escandaloso. Una extensiva semana de investigación ha descubierto no uno, sino dos secretos amores en su pasado. El primero, una chica, nacido alrededor del final de su segundo año de escuela secundaria, una chica que llamaremos "Q", quien fue una animadora con la que Hummel salió por unas pocas semanas para ocultar el hecho de que era gay. "Q" fue echada sin miramiento de su casa por sus dos papás gays cuando descubrieron el embarazo y no recibió ningún tipo de ayuda del incumplido padre Hummel. "Q" triunfó sobre la adversidad y se mudó a Los Ángeles después de graduarse, cuando ella consiguió un contrato como una cantante de coros. La historia de la segunda prole es incluso más chocante. En su último año de escuela secundaria, Hummel tuvo un ilícito amorío con una profesora, a quien nos referiremos como "S", una educadora muy amada que también quien también estaba en un programa de noticias en TV y sufría de desorden obsesivo – compulsivo. Depredando en su desesperada necesidad de afecto y en su naturaleza amorosa, Hummel termino con ella, no sin antes dejarla con un bollo en el horno. Ella decidió tener el bebé, apartando sus planes de mudarse a Nueva York y brillar en Broadway. En lugar de eso, ella permaneció el Lima, Ohio y continuó entrenando al equipo de futbol de la escuela secundaria. ¿Qué más está escondiendo Kurt Hummel?_ – Suropasuciadescubierta blog, 3 de sept., 2018.

=^..^=

Kurt detuvo su carro en la luz roja y miró por encima al casi-desconocido que ocupaba el asiento del pasajero. Un extraño que iba a estar viviendo en su casa. Blaine lo captó mirándolo y lanzó una sonrisa de confianza. Kurt gruñó a sí mismo y redirigió su mirada enfocándose en la carretera. ¿Esta situación no hacía sentir a Blaine incómodo para nada? No lo parecía. Él estaba sentado con su estúpida (hermosa) sonrisa, cabello al estilo de Cary Grant y con sus ridículas pestañas (en serio, ¿cómo este chico siquiera alzaba los párpados?) pestañeando sobre sus ojos del color de la miel.

Estar solo con otro hombre, al menos uno que no era un amigo cercano o miembro de su familia, no era algo con lo que Kurt estaba muy cómodo. Él había pasado los dos primeros años de su escuela secundaria siendo el objeto del maltrato general por descerebrados que jugaban en los diversos equipos, a la merced de sus pequeños (y francamente sin un pisca de imaginación) tormentos. Él pensaba que nada podía ser peor ahí, pero desafortunadamente se probó a si mismo que estaba equivocado. Alrededor del comienzo de su tercer año se convirtió en el objetivo de un específico estigma de odio y violencia que lo hicieron por mucho tiempo el recibidor diario de slushies y muchos lanzamientos a los contenedores de basura. Había odiado ser una víctima, pero al no encontrar una salida, entonces se endureció. Se apartó de sus amigos, inseguro de si ellos siquiera notaban el acoso, seguro de que no les importaba realmente. Había tratado de mantener su ser fabuloso en el exterior, pero sus interacciones sociales se volvieron menos y menos cada día.

No fue hasta el baile de promoción de tercer año que las cosas mejoraron. Él no tuvo una cita por supuesto, pero el club glee iba a hacer presentaciones en el baile, estaba obligado a ir. Alrededor de la mitad de la tarde sus compañeros votaron por él para reina del baile en una cruel broma, dejó el gimnasio en lágrimas y comenzó a regresar a casa solo. Camino a casa sintió una presencia atrás de él y temió que los acosadores quizá estuvieran persiguiéndolo, pero cuando volteó encontró que todo el club glee, aún vestidos de gala, lo habían seguido para confirmar su seguridad. Después de eso, las cosas mejoraron. Dejó sus defensas bajar un poco y se convirtió en un amigo cercano con muchos de los chicos en el club. Él y Rachel incluso se volvieron muy unidos durante el siguiente verano y decidieron que ambos iban a audicionar a NYADA durante el próximo año. El acoso en la escuela no se detuvo, pero tener amigos a su lado, hizo más fácil para él ser fuerte.

A pesar de los progresos, Kurt aún era reservado con aquellos a su alrededor, literal y figurativamente. Siempre se abrazaba a sí mismo o a su maletín, cualquier cosa para evitar que sus manos accidentalmente alcanzaran o tocaran a alguien.

Cuando fue a Nueva York después de graduarse mantuvo la mentalidad que tuvo en la secundaria: _`No te acerques demasiado y ellos no podrán herirte mucho_. _No expongas tu vulnerabilidad.´ _Estar con gente con ideas como la suya lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que no tenía que mantener a la gente a un brazo de distancia, con la distancia de las manos era suficiente. Y de pronto, habían hombres en abundancia, hombres que hacían obvio que recibirían gratamente su atención, muchos que lo perseguían.

Su desconfianza estaba profundamente arraigada, sin embargo, y fue difícil romper los viejos hábitos, pero trató. Desafortunadamente sus intentos de salir en citas habían sido espectacularmente fallidos. Desde que puede recordar había soñado con un romance épico, un amor como los que encontraba en los guiones de un musical de Broadway o en los escenarios finales de una película en blanco y negro, pero la vida no era como en las películas. Había tenido algunos encuentros, pero la mayoría terminó como cosas de una noche, donde el chico se iba sin decir una palabra antes del amanecer. Kurt determinó que, o él era horrible en la cama o solo no era el tipo de chico con el que la gente imagina estar en una relación (aceptémoslo, ninguna de las opciones lo hizo pensar en intentarlo de nuevo). Cuando se dio cuenta que para tener sexo él necesitaba un lazo emocional, y que no lo iba a conseguir, decidió no hacerlo.

El tiempo pasó y pronto estaba viviendo sus locuras más soñadas en su carrera. Como las cosas en esa avenida de su vida mejoraron, pensó en si quizá era el tiempo para abrirse a sí mismo con la posibilidad de amar otra vez, pero entonces se mudó a Hollywood. Las caras falsas que todos ponían ahí afectaban su estómago, por lo que decidió ponerse fuera del alcance de los seductores que cazaban en los clubs y en las fiestas de la industria. Todo lugar al que iba estaba rodeado por hombres a los que no les importaba si tú eres un asesino serial con tal de que fueses atractivo o pudieras darle una ayuda en su carrera y él sintió su cinismo crecer. Y, por supuesto, el éxito no viene sin un precio. De pronto el acoso estaba de vuelta – de las alas correctas de los medios y política, de gente anónima en internet, de co – estrellas dispuestas a todo para avanzar, y gente de la industria quienes a menudo escogían a alguien debajo de ellos en la cadena alimenticia para molestarlos.

Entonces él estaba ahí – una estrella en crecimiento, pero no menos solo, no menos inseguro de su lugar en el mundo. Descubrió que aun cuando las cosas más cambias, las cosas siguen siendo iguales.

Después de recelosamente acceder a no-fue-realmente-una-sugerencia de Bev para contratar a Blaine, se encontró lleno de planes. Cuando Bev le había preguntado a Blaine cuando podía comenzar, este había respondido con un repugnante lleno de vida _"No hay mejor momento que ahora",_ y antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, se encontró a sí mismo en el carro (después de observar a Blaine realizar una revisión de seguridad del garaje que Kurt encontró profundamente innecesaria), manejando a ambos hacia su casa. Blaine había apenas llegado a Los Ángeles, justo para tomar a Kurt como su cliente, entonces no tenía un auto. Había venido directamente del aeropuerto a la oficina de Bev, por lo que tenía todas sus pertenencias y enviaría por lo restante el día siguiente.

Kurt hizo un giro alrededor de las montañas de Hollywood y agradeció que era él quien estaba manejando, así evitaba pasar mucho tiempo mirando a Blaine. Estaban a solo diez minutos de la casa de Kurt cuando Blaine rompió el silencio.

"_Entonces Kurt, dime ¿que ha estado pasando con este potencial acosador?"_

"_¿Bev no te dijo todo sobre aquello?"_

"_Si, pero quiero tener tu punto de vista sobre esto. Entender cuan serio, o no, lo tomas tu"_

Kurt se estremeció en su asiento un poco, el tema no era fácil para él. Le había contado de la situación a Bev y pretendió que no le preocupaba, pero era algo que definitivamente venía a su mente de momento a momento. _"Hace alrededor de tres meses, empecé a recibir estas cartas, casi diariamente, de alguien diciendo ser mi más grande fanático. Eran… intensas desde el principio, repitiendo cuanto había cambiado su vida, como había sido mi más grande admirador desde el estreno del musical en Broadway, cuan perfectos éramos el uno para el otro si pudiéramos conocernos, ese tipo de cosas. ¿Crees que es un record?, ¿Solo cinco meses desde mi primera película de estreno y quizá ya tengo un acosador?"_

Él pudo ver sus intentos de alegrar el ambiente no fueron totalmente apreciados, entonces continuó. _"primero las cartas llegaban a la oficina de Bev, como todos mi correos de fans, pero luego de un par de semanas comenzaron a llegar a mi casa. Eventualmente paquetes llevados por alguien y las cartas comenzaron incluir detalles acerca de lo que yo había hecho en el día, a quien había visto, como si alguien estuviera siguiéndome. Comencé a recibir llamadas de un número bloqueado y un mes después llegó una carta con una foto mía dentro de mi casa, que alguien había tomado a través de las ventanas. Esa fue la última señal para Bev. Me exigió que me mudara a una nueva casa con mejor seguridad, arrendada con un nombre ficticio y contrató a un chofer que me recogiera todo el tiempo todo el tiempo que saliera de la casa"_ Blaine le dio una mirada alrededor del auto que hablaba por sí sola. _"Lo sé, lo sé. Me rebelé esta mañana e insistí en manejar yo mismo"_

Blaine le lanzó otra mirada que prometió que tal rebelión estaba ahora en el pasado. _"¿La nueva casa marcó alguna diferencia?"_

"_He estado cien por ciento libre de envíos personales desde que me mudé y las cartas han bajado de nivel y cantidad y retornado al original `Te amo, eres mi destino´. No sé si se aburrieron de seguirme alrededor o solo no puede encontrarme, pero es por eso que pienso que Bev está sobre reaccionando. __Las cosas están mejor. Yo no necesito una sombra."_

Blaine ignoró la última parte de su declaración, _"Tú tienes protección personal en los eventos, ¿correcto? __¿Por cuánto tiempo ha sido?"_

Kurt chequeó el tráfico por su espejo y realizó un giro al lado izquierdo de la calle. _"Desde el principio. El estudio estaba preocupado por mí, ya que soy tan abierto acerca de mi sexualidad, lo que traería la locura afuera, entonces ellos contrataron a Steve – a quien de cariño llamo la montaña, pero nunca en su cara – y él ha estado conmigo para todos los eventos públicos desde entonces. Nunca hemos tenido un problema. Solo fans demasiado afectivos, paparazzis tercos y unos pocos `te vas a quemar en el infierno´ protestantes, pero ¿quién no tiene de esos, verdad?"_

Kurt dejó el caminó y se dirigió hacia un portón, alcanzando un botón encima de su cabeza para presionarlo y abrir la gigante, sólidamente construida puerta que bloqueaba su camino. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, manejó a través de ella y en unos momentos estaban frente a una adorable casa -bungalow de estilo español. Quizá solo estaba rentada, pero Kurt siempre sentía un sentimiento de llegar a casa tan pronto como veía sus colores exteriores y el techo de tejas rojas. La casa había construida en los años 1920 y había sido recientemente renovada, tenía todas las comodidades modernas, pero aún había un sensación de historia y estaba rodeada de hermosos jardines. Tenía estilo, pero no era frívola, tal como el ocupante actual.

Estacionó el auto en el parcialmente cubierto garaje y cruzó el corto camino hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Desbloqueó la cerradura e introdujo el código en el sistema de seguridad antes de invitar a Blaine adentro para el primer tour. Kurt estaba orgulloso de haber arreglado el lugar en solo unas semanas.

La casa había sido amueblada con muebles de estilo de Crate and Barrel, así que no había mucho que pudiera haber hecho con lo suyo, pero los colores eran neutrales y los decorados por suerte tenían muy buen gusto, así que estaba feliz. Se habían reorganizado las habitaciones con gran efecto (si, es lo que él mismo dijo) y creó un pequeño refugio que se sentía como en casa. Había guardado la mayor parte de los artículos de decoración sueltos que habían venido con la casa y sacado sus cosas personales - fotos de su familia y amigos, con los Tonny, posters enmarcados de Broadway y sus tonterías favoritas de su apartamento en Nueva York. No era perfecto, su oficina estaba todavía medio llena de cajas sin abrir, pero la casa ahora decía algo acerca de la personalidad de la persona que vivía ahí y él estaba cómodo.

Miró a Blaine disimuladamente mientras caminaban a través de los cuartos de la casa, sobre todo porque ellos apenas se conocían hace unas horas. Kurt lo atribuyó al hecho de que Blaine era solo la tercera persona en ver que había hecho con la casa. Estaba permitido sentirse ansioso al menos hasta la quinta persona. Le mostró los dos cuartos de huéspedes y le dejó escoger cual era el que quería para sí, lo dejó para que desempacara su pequeña maleta y fue a la cocina para servir algunas bebidas, rápidamente preparó té helado y salió de la cocina, para encontrar a Blaine en la sala mirando una serie de fotografías familiares colocadas encima del piano en la esquina.

"_Tu familia, ¿asumo?" __Blaine preguntó, aceptando un vaso de té de parte de Kurt. _

"_Papá, madrasta y hermanastro. Todos están en Ohio"_

"_¿Qué vas a decirles a ellos?"_

Kurt no pretendió siquiera no entender. _"No estoy seguro aún. Ellos no saben nada acerca de las cartas y preferiría mantenerlo así. No quiero preocuparlos y si les digo que ahora tengo un guardaespaldas a tiempo completo, no hay manera de que toda la historia no salga a la luz. Creo que tomaré el nuevo libro de __Scarlet O'Hara y pensaré en aquello otro día."_

"_¿Te importa si hago una inspección más cercana de la casa? Sé que Bev tiene una compañía de seguridad que hizo una inspección antes de que te mudaras, pero preferiría dar otra mirada, ver si encuentro algún problema de seguridad o cambios que podrían recomendarse."_

"_Por supuesto, se mi invitado. __Faites comme chez vous."_ Blaine lo miró en blanco. _"Disculpa, siéntete como en casa."_

Kurt observe como Blaine miraba hacia afuera de la casa, metódicamente revisando cuarto por cuarto. Kurt trató de actuar normalmente, pero sus ojos seguían yendo al redondo y (presumiblemente) firme trasero de Blaine, cuando este se inclinaba para examinar la cerradura de una puerta. Rayos, tendría suerte si llegaba a tener un pensamiento coherente todo el tiempo que Blaine estaba con él. Blaine comentaba mientras caminaba a través de cada cuarto, ayudando a Kurt a entender lo que estaba haciendo y porque, pero la mayoría del tiempo Kurt no escuchaba lo que el hombre estaba diciendo y solo se concentraba en el hombre mismo. Las maneras de Blaine eran muy formales y propias, pero aun extrañamente cómodas para Kurt, de seguro que era grandioso trabajando con niños (y sus manos, seguro que era grandioso con sus manos). Él admiraba la concentración y la atención a los detalles de Blaine (junto con su trasero). Le recordaba a Kurt la minuciosidad con la que él investigaba un personaje en proyectos nuevos.

Cuando Blaine se alzó en los dedos del pie para pasar sus manos sobre el marco de una ventana, los ojos de Kurt repasaron una vez más las líneas de su cuerpo, las cuales eran lisas y tonificadas (a pesar de que no estaba siendo favorecido por la super – básica y poca favorecedora ropa que estaba vistiendo). Kurt siempre pensó que tenía una buena postura, pero Blaine lo ponía en vergüenza y se encontró lanzando sus hombros hacia atrás y levantando su cuello para compensarlo.

Blaine terminó de escribir algunas notas y se disculpó para llamar a su compañía y ordenar algunas cosas para la casa. Kurt lo miró irse, luchando para mantener su postura distante. Blaine era tan confiado y Kurt envidiaba eso. En algunos momentos, él sentía que era un gran fraude y que en cualquier momento alguien iba a descubrirlo, señalarlo, y aclamar abiertamente que él era un impostor, que perdedores como él no pertenecían a Hollywood. Apostaba a que Blaine nunca había tenido dudas como esas. Suspiró y tomó los vasos de vuelta a la cocina, preguntándose si era muy pronto para decir que este asunto del guardaespaldas era un desastre en progreso.

=^..^=

Entrada la tarde, Kurt caminó fuera de su habitación, haciendo un último ajuste a la bufanda con impresiones plateadas casualmente anudada alrededor de su cuello. Le había prometido a una compañera de trabajo que se presentaría en una fiesta que ella estaba realizando en un club local, pero ahora se sentía incómodo, ya que sería la primera aparición en público con su lapa humana.

Llamó a Blaine apurándolo mientras se inclinaba para limpiar una pelusa de sus nuevas botas Burberry, aún evaluando si su nuevo conjunto lograba alcanzar el efecto vanguardista que buscaba. Desde su éxito en los escenarios de Hollywood, él había ganado una gran reputación por sus elecciones en la moda y definitivamente sentía la presión constante de lucir increíble y a la moda en cualquier lugar al que fuera. A diferencia de Blaine, que lucía como un contador.

Kurt detuvo sus movimientos cuando un par de mocasines aparecieron cerca de sus botas y alzó los ojos hacia los pantalones grises y la camisa blanca clásica de botones, mirándo al rostro de Blaine. _"Dije que íbamos a un club, ¿verdad? __No a una convención de maestros"_

Blaine miró su ropa y estiró una mano para retirar una inexistente arruga. _"Lo siento, no tengo mucho conmigo hoy, sin embargo el resto de mi ropa no es muy diferente. Trato de mezclarme con mi cubierta cuando estoy trabajando con niños y siempre estoy trabajando, entonces este tipo de ropa es realmente todo lo que tengo estos días"_

Kurt rodó sus ojos e hizo una nota mental de llevar a Blaine de compras. No había manera de que fuera constantemente fotografiado con Blaine vestido de esa manera. Apenas con que lo asociaran con èl traería abajo su reputación en el mundo de la moda.

El auto, manejado por el chofer regular de Kurt, Bill, llegó y Blaine se apresuró el presentarse. Abrió la puerta del SUV para Kurt y se aseguró de que ambos tenían el cinturón bien puesto antes de darle a Bill el `ok´ para avanzar. Les tomó menos de 20 minutos llegar al club, tiempo durante el cual Kurt trató de mantener su mente lejos de Blaine, pero sus ojos seguían volviendo hacia èl una y otra vez. Blaine no parecía tener el mismo problema, pasando los primeros minutos mirando los carros detrás de ellos para asegurarse de que no los estaban siguiendo, antes de ponerse a leer unos documentos que había traído con él.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada VIP del club, Blaine salió primero e hizo una discreta revisión del área antes de abrir la puerta para Kurt. Caballerosamente tomó la mano de Kurt para ayudarlo a salir del auto y el gentil movimiento hizo que Kurt suprimiera un suspiro digno de una adolescente. Kurt sabía que era parte del trabajo, pero sintió una emoción una cortesía tan anticuada (a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, incluso si su abrigo Chanel estuviera amenazado).

Los interiores del club eran predeciblemente ruidosos y los cambios de la música no mostraba ninguna imaginación u originalidad, pero la gente parecía estar pasando un buen rato. Penny, quien había trabajado con él en su primera película, estaba celebrando el estreno de su primera serie de TV, por lo que el salón VIP estaba lleno de los presuntos actores, escritores, agentes, admiradores, pirañas-detrás-de-las-escenas y parásitos.

Kurt escuchó un chillido por sobre la música cuando Penny lo vió y brevemente se preguntó si ella había considerado hacer trabajos de efectos de mounstros, mientras se sumergía en su fuerte abrazo. Le presentó a Blaine como un amigo de su ciudad y pretendió no ver la mitad-pregunta-mitad-maquinación mirada que ella lanzó. Hablaron por unos momentos antes de que Penny fuera a recibir al próximo recién llegado y entonces él y Blaine fueron al bar para pedir algunas bebidas. Una vez que tuvieron el Cosmopolitan de Kurt (con una sombrilla adicional, muchas gracias) y la soda de Blaine, ellos se abrieron paso entre la multitud hacia la zona de asientos.

Kurt ocupó un asiento vacío en un sofá contra la pared, tan lejos como era posible de la acción en el club, pero aun permaneciendo ahí. Blaine pareció partido por un momento mientras decidía donde sentarse, escogiendo finalmente una silla cercana a Kurt en lugar de unírsele en el sofá, quizá conociendo que Kurt necesitaba mantener alguna apariencia de espacio personal dentro de todo.

Mientras miraban el baile, Kurt pasaba su mano hacia atrás y adelante a través de la suave gamuza del sofá, dejando algo de la tensión del día disolverse, dejándose llevar por la textura en las yemas de sus dedos. Estaba tan absorto en los hipnóticos movimientos de los bailarines y de la sensación bajo sus dedos que dio un salto de sorpresa cuando sintió el sofá hundirse con el peso de un cuerpo acomodándose a su lado. Volteó la cabeza para ver a un hombre que vagamente reconocía como uno de los actores secundarios del show de Penny que había conocido brevemente en algún evento. Un chequeo rápido mostró que Blaine estaba mirando la situación cuidadosa y sigilosamente, su vaso puesto a un lado, con el cuerpo en una engañosa pose relajada, listo para saltar en acción ante la menor provocación. Kurt saludó al hombre (¿Eric? ¿Patrick?) con un amable, pero aún reservado "hola". Ellos hablaron por unos minutos, y mientras el hombre se ponía más amistoso y se movía más cerca, Kurt se sentía retraerse. No era que el hombre estuviera hacienda algo malo, era solo que Kurt nunca había estado cómodo con ser coqueteado. Estaba halagado, por supuesto, pero no importaba cuantos años habían pasado y cuantas nuevas experiencias él tuviera, aún se sentía como el chico paria de secundaria que nadie quería.

Cuando el hombre alzó su mano para colocarla en la rodilla de Kurt, supo que había alcanzado su límite. Cruzó sus brazos protectivamente alrededor de su pecho y lanzó una mirada a Blaine, esperando que su mensaje fuera claro.

Blaine, quien había mantenido su distancia, claramente no queriendo sobrepasarse, especialmente desde que ellos no estaban jugando a ser novios aún, inmediatamente saltó dentro de la acción. Se movió al lado de Kurt y se sentó en el brazo del sofá, junto a su hombro, no tocándolo completamente, pero apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. No dijo nada, pero solo miro fijamente al hombre hasta que este se movió incómodo diciendo una tonta excusa antes de retirarse apresuradamente. Blaine se quedó dónde estaba aun cuando unos conocidos de Kurt se detuvieron para conversar.

Eventualmente, el grupo de bailarines fue en aumento y empezó a invadir el área de asientos. Una chica riendo se tropezó, derramando su bebida en el jean y las botas de diseñador de Kurt, èl le dio una mirada que debieron haberla convertido en piedra, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta, concentrándose solo en hacer la fila del bar para reemplazar su bebida.

Kurt puso a un lado su apenas tocado Cosmopolitan. Odiaba las fiestas como esta. Se sentía miserable y podía sentir el tequila dentro de su piel a través de la mezcla húmeda. Él solo quería ir a casa y mirar algún programa de reality en la TV y juzgar a la gente, ¿era mucho pedir? Miró la hora en su celular y decidió que había pagado sus deberes y podía retirarse sin ser considerado descortés.

Ante esta señal Blaine llamó al carro para encontrarlos en la salida. Kurt se despidió de Penny y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban de camino a su casa.

Después de un incómodo "buenas noches" y unas pocas horas de mirar `Conociendo a los Beckhams´ mientras se abrigaba con su edredón Ralph Lauren y maravillándose de que Harper Beckham poseía un par de zapatos de tacón de aguja a la edad de siete (pero bueno, ¿que se podía esperar de una madre como Posh?), Kurt apagó la luz y pensó en los eventos del día, preguntándose cómo iba a cambiar esto su vida. Se acomodó en su colchón y cayó dormido mientras tarareaba `Mi sombra y yo´.

=^..^=

_Es gracioso como la columna de chismes mezcló a todos los chicos del club glee y varios profesores en su "oscuro pasado". Seguiré actualizando!_


	3. Interacciones

_¡Hola!, he recibido una serie de maravillosos rewies, son geniales, la verdad es que se siente muy lindo que alguien te siga o te deje un mensaje con su opinión de la historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias!. Prometo que actualizaré regularmente, si las cosas del trabajo no se complican _

_Como siempre aclara que la historia no me pertenece, sino a __**knightlycat**__, cuento con su permiso para efectuar su traducción, el fic original se titula __**Not like the movies **__y que los personajes del glee no me pertenecen o la serie se llamaría Klee. :)_

_Capítulo tercero_

=^..^=

_Recordatorio! __Aseguren su material antidisturbios en Tumblr la noche del jueves. Kurt estará en `La noche del Show´._

_¿Alguien sabe si habrá una transmisión en vivo del programa? _

_Asfhfdhsfhsd! ¡NO puedo esperar!_

_#Él es la perfección #si tu piensas diferente estás equivocado_

_*Suspiro* si, ese perfecto hombre es perfecto_

_AMO cuando ese hombre está en mi pantalla. Mujer exaltada instantáneamente #y mi novio ama ser el beneficiario #Lo digo y qué. _

=^..^=

Los siguientes días no tuvieron ninguna novedad en lo que Blaine y Kurt trataban de encontrar un ritmo para su difícil co – habitación. Kurt tuvo una semana libre de filmación en un carácter secundario en una nueva película, por lo que usaba su tiempo para leer guiones, autografiar fotos suyas para ser enviadas como respuesta a los correos de los fans, ponerse al día en las revistas de moda, y mirar televisión encerrado en su habitación.

Blaine podía advertir cuán difícil la situación debía ser para Kurt, no era nada duro darse cuenta de que su nuevo cliente era alguien que gustaba – necesitaba – su espacio personal, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco frustrado por la falta de interacción entre ellos. Las cosas serían más fáciles para ellos si fueran capaces de tratarse como algo más que dos cordiales extraños, lo cual era muy difícil de lograr con Kurt encontrando un millón y un cosas que hacer en lugar de hablarle a Blaine. Sin embargo, había esperanza; en alguno que otro momento Blaine había notado a Kurt mirándolo, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero siempre retiraba la mirada rápidamente y pretendía estar ocupado con algo más.

Había ventajas acerca de Kurt manteniéndose ocupado. Era durante esos momentos, cuando Kurt se sentaba calladamente en una silla por horas, leyendo o utilizando un bolígrafo para firmar autógrafos, que Blaine podía tomarse su tiempo y observarlo realmente. Era interesante ver como el hombre real difería de las ideas preconcebidas que Blaine tenía de él. En la pantalla, Kurt era etéreo y casi delicado, las luces iluminaban su pálida piel hasta el punto donde él casi parecía brillar. Su desempeño en ´Desafío´ había sido sorprendentemente vulnerable y puro, con cada pensamiento, cada emoción, plasmada en su rostro. Dadas las presentaciones y entrevistas que había visto, Blaine había esperado que Kurt fuera enérgico, cálido y abierto con un maravilloso sentido del humor y él lo era definitivamente en algunos momentos, pero a menudo tendía a ser discreto y distante, observando a aquellos alrededor suyo con un ojo cauteloso. El sentido del humor estaba definitivamente ahí, pero era difícil de alcanzarlo, cubierto con una dura capa de cinismo y crítica, que Blaine no había esperado.

En persona Kurt era aún más hermoso, cada giro de su cabeza exponía un nuevo ángulo, un nuevo destello de color en sus ojos que resultaba fascinante. Él era más delgado y alto de lo que parecía en pantalla y su cabello castaño era un toque más alto (si eso era incluso posible). Quizá lo más inesperado acerca de Kurt como una persona real era cuan atraído hacia él Blaine se sentía. Había conocido gente famosa antes y nunca se había sentido realmente impresionado, por lo que no había esperado sentir algo de su trabajo excepto dedicación a un cliente, y quizá, si tenía suerte, amistad.

Cuando no estaba ocupado tratando de analizar el misterio que era Kurt Hummel, Blaine leía los archivos del tema del acosador que había organizado la agencia de seguridad que Bev había contratado un tiempo atrás. Había leído las cartas y observado las fotos, tratando de comprender la mentalidad y la motivación detrás de todo. Se familiarizó con los horarios de Kurt y se mensajeó con algunos guardaespaldas que habían trabajado con actores que habían tenido problemas de seguridad para conseguir algunas ideas. Finalmente habló con Steve, el guardaespaldas `oficial´ de Kurt, para asegurarse que estaban en el mismo ritmo y para hablar de sus estrategias para los tiempos en los que ambos estuvieran presentes en un evento.

El corto período de calma en sus actividades terminó el jueves cuando Kurt comenzó a preparar su apariencia el `La noche del show´ esa tarde. Kurt no trabajaba con un estilista, por lo que pasó la mañana entera seleccionando el perfecto atuendo que vestir. Blaine estaba leyendo en la sala cuando Kurt se embarcó en el uso de la primera de varias opciones que había organizado para sí mismo.

"¿Qué piensas de este? Estoy tratando de conseguir el correcto balance entre un pionero de la moda y la belleza clásica. Aunque porque estoy preguntando la opinión de alguien que viste fibra sintética, nunca lo sabré. Quizá también le consultaré al mendigo que vive pasando el McDonalds."

"Bueno, si tu no quieres mi opinión…" Blaine musitó, mirando de vuelta hacia sus papeles y pretendiendo perder interés en Kurt.

"¡No, no! Lo siento. Usualmente no soy tan indeciso acerca de moda. Mi habilidad para armar una sorpredente muestra en dos minutos en uno de mis muchos talentos, así que esto es una especie de prueba para mí. Es mi primera entrevista en ese show y estoy algo nervioso y cuando estoy nervioso tiendo a compensarlo sacando a la luz el modo de bicht. Realmente quiero tu opinión, ¿por favor?" Kurt mordió su labio inferior levemente y le dio a Blaine una gran y triste mirada de cachorro.

Blaine miró más de cerca la camisa negra que Kurt estaba usando. "Vi una entrevista la semana pasada con el chico lindo del nuevo show de medicina y él estaba vistiendo la misma camisa"

Kurt lanzó un chillido de horror. "No no no no no. Ellos me señalarán como `Ese tipo robó mi look´ y esa para naaaada es la manera como quiero entrar en `La policía de la moda´ por primera vez"

Blaine contuvo una carcajada con esfuerzo ante la expresión en la cara de Kurt mientras este imaginaba a la gente de Eonline votando que la otra celebridad había vestido la camisa mejor. Estaba aún riendo para sí mismo cuando Kurt regresó de su cuarto con un nuevo conjunto y se detenía en una pose de 'ta-daaa'. De pronto, las cosas no seguían siendo tan divertidas. Blaine estaba agradecido por la expresión-sin-expresión que había perfeccionado como guardaespaldas porque, demonios, Kurt lucía bien.

Su chaqueta azul con cintas y acentos metálicos era vanguardista pero no en la parte de arriba y los pantalones negros con textura eran tan apretados que Blaine casi se atragantó con su lengua. "Eso…" aclaró su garganta para liberarse del nudo que se le había formado, "esos luce genial. Tu siempre deberías usar azul. Hace lucir tus ojos realmente… um… azules". Mentalmente Blaine se palmeó la cara ante su inhabilidad para hablar articulando correctamente (tan no profesional Blaine, focalizate), pero gracias a Dios aparentemente Kurt no pareció darse cuenta.

Con su vestuario decidido, Kurt retornó a su cuarto para colocarlo en una maleta y acomodar el resto de sus accesorios.

Lynn, la publicista de Kurt, llegó un una limosina alrededor de la una para llevarlos a Burbank para la grabación. Kurt entregó sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta, chasqueando sus dedos a Blaine para apurarlo. Blaine sintió sus cabellos erizarse ligeramente ante el gesto y mentalmente empezó una lista de "asuntos que discutir con Kurt" en su cabeza.

El transcurso al estudio fue rápido, con Kurt y Lynn conversando acerca de las historias y anécdotas que Kurt había seleccionado para hablar en el show. Lynn lo ayudó a hacer una lista de algunas opciones para presentarlas a Jay y confirmó que un video que ellos prepararon ya hubiese sido enviado al departamento de producción del show. Blaine sólo se sentó y escuchó, fascinado por su primera exposición real dentro de detrás-de-las-escenas- trabajando para la industria del entretenimiento.

Después de que llegaron al estudio de televisión, un asistente le mostró a Kurt el cuarto de vestimenta. Christine, la artista de maquillaje y peluquería que Kurt había usado desde que llegaron a Hollywood ya estaba esperándolos ahí. Ella hizo el maquillaje ("de verdad Kurt, si te vuelves más pálido vas a acabar con el balance de blanco de las cámaras") y terminó de arreglar su cabello cuando el anfitrión, Jay Leno, pasó para saludarlos. Él y Kurt conversaron rápidamente acerca de lo que iban a grabar y que sería usado en el show más tarde y se dirigieron al set para comenzar.

Como el show era grabado frente a una audiencia en vivo, que estaba ya esperando, Blaine mantuvo un ojo vigilante mientras filmaban. Eventos públicos, donde había un anuncio previo que indicara donde estaría Kurt, eran los que le preocupaban más desde el punto de vista de su seguridad. Blaine se planteó apartar sus ojos de Kurt y en su lugar examinar los edificios alrededor y a la gente que presenciaba las preparaciones. Ahora no era el momento de distraerse por el hombre que había probado ser más interesante de lo que Blaine había imaginado alguna vez.

Faltando una hora para empezar las grabaciones, Blaine se unió a Kurt y Lynn en el cuarto verde tras el escenario, donde encontraron otro invitado y al artista musical. Igual a como había hecho en la fiesta la semana previa, Kurt se mantuvo apartado después de saludas educadamente a todo. Tomó asiento en una silla alejada de la conversación y sacó su teléfono. Unos momentos después, Blaine sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo sacó para ver un nuevo Twitter de Kurt.

_Primera vez en `La noche del show´ Espero no desmayarme. Envíenme suerte #virgenentalkshow _

Finalmente, el momento del show comenzó y Kurt recibió la alerta de cinco minutos. Blaine lo siguió del cuarto verde hacia el escenario, donde se detuvieron en un área de espera. Desde su posición, Blaine podía observar la audiencia del estudio y examinó los rostros cuidadosamente, tratando de catalogarlos tanto como pudo para empezar a marcar a gente que asistía a los eventos de Kurt una y otra vez. Cuando terminó su atención volvió a Kurt, quien esperaba pacientemente por su señal. Estaba parado exactamente fuera de la vista de la audiencia, callado y no mirando realmente hacia algún lugar.

Blaine pudo ver una tensión y un malestar en los ojos de Kurt, una vulnerabilidad que encontró ridículamente atractiva y que despertó su naturaleza protectora. Entonces Jay llamó el nombre de Kurt y una transformación ocurrió. Kurt se enderezó, la tensión desapareciendo de su rostro y luego de unos segundos él era `Kurt Hummel, el hombre de Hollywood´. Entró en el escenario confiadamente, la estrella que todos esperaban que fuera. Pero Blaine no pudo olvidar la visión que había tenido de un Kurt más vulnerable y de pronto tuvo la esperanza de que serían capaces de hacer toda esta loca situación trabajar.

La multitud aplaudió vigorosamente cuando Kurt apareció en el escenario. Gesticuló un `hola´ a la audiencia y saludó a Jay, quien le agradeció por aparecer en el show antes de dirigirse a las preguntas previamente acordadas.

"Entonces, gran película de conquista y los críticos la amaron. Escuche algo de algunas premiaciones en tu futuro"

"Oh, no lo sé. Nunca haces estas cosas pensando en premiaciones, sabes. Solo quieres hacer un buen trabajo y entretener a la audiencia" Kurt dijo modestamente.

"Tu tienes por aquí alrededor de cinco meses. ¿Cómo conseguiste tan jugoso rol en tu primer estreno?"

"Siempre supe que quería ser un artista, entonces aplique a NYADA en Nueva York después de la escuela secundaria, pero no conseguí entrar". La audiencia interrumpió con lloriqueos de incredulidad y protestas. "Lo sé, ¿verdad? Boooo!. No entré, pero decidí que no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera. Fui a Nueva York de todas maneras y audicioné por cada papel que pudiera encontrar: en Broadway, fuera de Broadway, mesero cantante, nombra uno. Eventualmente conseguí un pequeño papel en un proyecto que estaba siendo armado. El proyecto se preparó por un año y cuando estábamos a punto de presentarlo en Broadway uno de los actores se retiró, entonces fui promovido para un papel destacado. Para sorpresa de todos el show fue un gran éxito y recibimos una serie de nominaciones a los Tony. Nadie estaba más sorprendido que yo cuando gané. Entonces, hace una año empezaron a preparar la película y fui uno de los miembros del grupo original a quien le ofrecieron participar. Es algo tempestuoso, como puedes imaginarlo."

Jay rió y guió a la audiencia. "Apuesto a que tienes algunas cosas que decir al comité de selección de NYADA, ¿huh?"

"Oh no, Estoy en realidad agradecido de que no me aceptaran. No estaría aquí ahora de lo contrario. Además una de mis mejores amigas se graduó de ahí y tuvo una gran educación, entonces nada sino amor para ellos. No estaba destinado a ser"

"¿Cómo se sintió ganar el Tony? Y en tu primera vez en Broadway"

"Aún es difícil de creer. Quiero decir, solo hace algunos años solo era otro chico en lo profundo de la cadena alimenticia en la escuela secundaria y ahí estaba aceptando el premio frente a mis héroes más grandes. A veces pienso que todo fue un gran error y algún día habrá un golpe a mi puerta de alguien que busca tener la estatuilla de vuelta. Pero mejor que no. Pelearé por ella."

"Estoy seguro de que es difícil para todos imaginarte como no popular en la escuela" Hubieron algunas exclamaciones de acuerdo en la audiencia. "¿Estabas en el teatro, cuerpo de estudiantes, algo como eso?"

"Fui Tony en la producción de West Side Story en el último año. Nunca fui material de oficina, estaba tan fuera de lugar, me habría avergonzado a mí mismo"

"¿Tenías que pertenecer a clubs?"

"Estada en el club glee. Fuimos campeones nacionales en cuarto año" Kurt comentó con cierto orgullo.

Jay sonrió dándole una mirada. "El club glee, ¿eh?"

"Oh no, ¿tienes un video verdad?" Kurt miró a la audiencia con una expresión de vergüenza mezclada con resignación.

"Quizá tengamos una compilación de tus mejores éxitos de un viejo amigo"

El video empezó a reproducirse, empezando con un obviamente mucho más joven Kurt en un leotardo negro bailando `Single Ladies´. Los "awwws" de las mujeres en la multitud ante la adorabilidad de Kurt llenó el estudio y Blaine vió que Kurt estaba desprevenido ante la reacción. El video reprodujo algunas escenas de Kurt presentando '4 Minutes' vestido como un animador (ítem número dos en la lista de `asuntos que discutir con Kurt´ de Blaine y cantando un dueto con una linda chica de largo y oscuro cabello (Judy Garland, come tu corazón), antes de terminar con él haciendo un salto mientras cantaba ABC de Jackson 5.

El video terminó con la audiencia gritando con apreciación. La cámara retornó a Kurt, quien se quejó en voz alta antes de sarcásticamente añadir "Estoy tan contento de que alguien haya guardado esas grabaciones".

Jay rió e hizo una broma acerca de la flexibilidad de Kurt que provocó otra ola de gritos de parte de las mujeres en el estudio. Kurt se ruborizó salvajemente y pareció perder las palabras, por lo que Jay vino a su rescate y cambió el tema hacia la nueva película de Kurt que se estrenaba el próximo mes. Un minuto después la entrevista estaba terminada.

=^..^=

Esa noche la rutina fue en la misma línea de las otras desde que Blaine había llegado, con una cena callada, un poco de lectura en la sala y Kurt despidiéndose y retirándose temprano a ver TV en su cuarto. Cuando el tiempo de transmisión de `La noche del show´ se acercaba Kurt se encontró estresado y no podía darse cuenta por qué. Había sido un buen día y estaba a punto de mirar su primera aparición en un gran talk show nocturno. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Podía escuchar el sonido de Blaine moviéndose en la casa a través de la puertra cerrada y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba molestándole. Este era otro gran hito en su carrera, algo que solo ocurre una vez y estaba ahí, a punto de mirarlo en soledad sin nadie para ayudarlo a regocijarse o a marcar el evento.

Kurt tomó el control remoto y apagó la TV con un click determinante. Se puso una bata de seda morada sobre sus pijamas y cuadró sus hombros antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio y dirigirse a la sala. Encontró a Blaine sentado en el sofá, leyendo algo en su laptop. Él miró hacia arriba cuando sintió la presencia de Kurt y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

"¿Pensarás que soy un total narcisista si miro mi entrevista cuando se transmita?" Kurt preguntó, maldiciendo la ligera falla en su voz.

"¿Qué?, ¿Estás bromeando?" Por supuesto que quieres mirarlo"

"Tu… tu, ¿lo mirarías conmigo?"

"No me lo perdería. ¡Hare el popcorn!"

Antes de que Kurt lo supiera él y Blaine estaban sentados ante la larga pantalla de TV con tazones de popcorn en sus regazos. Mientras se acercaba la hora Kurt se sintió más temeroso. ¿Qué si él diera la impresión de ser arrogante o prepotente? Sabía que algunas veces tenía la tendencia a desviarse en esas zonas no tan atractivas y había estado tratando de trabajar en ello.

El show empezó y Kurt esperó impacientemente a través del monólogo y la entrevista con el primer invitado, llenando su cara con el popcorn, Finalmente, escuchó a Jay llamar su nombre y se pavoneó un poco ante los ánimos que sonaron cuando apareció en el escenario. Miró críticamente la forma en que su vestimenta aparecía en la cámara y decidió satisfactoriamente que se veía exactamente como había planeado. Miró la entrevista y estaba muy feliz con la manera en que está se desarrolló, uno nunca podía decir cómo se desarrollaba algo en una cinta, algunas veces entrevistas que se sentían bien en persona resultaban aburridas o rebuscadas a través del ojo de la cámara.

Cuando el video montaje de sus presentaciones en el club glee apareció en las pantallas, se hundió en el asiento y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. "Ugh… ¿Por qué dejé a Lynn convencerme de mostrar eso? Es tan mortificante"

"Fue adorable. La gente quedó cautivada" Blaine chocó suavemente su hombro contra el de Kurt, apoyándolo.

La entrevista terminò y Kurt siguió mirando el resto del show, pero más para evitar parecer un ególatra que por un real interés en los otros invitados. Cuando los créditos comenzaron a emitirse tomó el control remoto y apagó la TV.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo", Blaine le dijo alentadoramente. "Realmente identificable. Debes estar orgulloso. Apuesto a que los otros shows van a tocar tu puerta para entrevistarte ahora"

Kurt pudo sentir el rubor subir a sus mejillas. "Ellos gustan de cualquier persona que está dispuesta a humillarse a sí mismo en televisión nacional. Bueno, cualquier cosa por un aplauso, ¿cierto? Bueno, me voy a la cama. Te veo en la mañana. ¡No dejes que los insectos de cama te piquen!"

Huyó hacia su cuarto y se apoyó contra la puerta tan pronto como esta se cerró. Insectos de cama, muy listo Kurt, realmente brillante.

=^..^=

Yo creo que la atracción está en el aire, en la comida y en todos lados!


	4. Confianza

_¡Hola!, ¡su apoyo es maravilloso! Lamentablemente mañana empieza la semana laboral por lo que de seguro recién podré actualizar en un par de días, probablemente el martes y luego dos veces más en la semana, cuídense mucho! _

_Como siempre aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, sino a __**knightlycat**__, cuento con su permiso para efectuar su traducción, el fic original se titula __**Not like the movies **__y que los personajes del glee no me pertenecen o la serie se llamaría Klee. :)_

_Capítulo cuarto _

=^..^=

_El estilo del joven Hollywood: Nuestro célebre estilista critica a cinco de los jóvenes actores más ardientes. _

… _último, pero ciertamente no menos a la moda, está Kurt Hummel. Los comentarios en la cuidad son que esta triple amenaza no usa un estilista, pero uno nunca lo sabrá dada la diversidad y calidad de sus altos vistos en la moda. Mientras su estilo puede ser descrito como `ecléctico´, él siempre se mantiene el lado correcto. Desde trajes vanguardistas hasta las últimas prendas de los diseñadores que son tan apropiados para su esbelto cuerpo, Kurt no tiene miedo de tomar un riesgo. Ha sido un tiempo muy largo desde la última vez que me sentí tan ansioso acerca de las elecciones en moda hechas por una celebridad varonil y puedo decir honestamente que mantendré un ojo en cada pieza que el vista. Él ha probado que no necesita un estilista, pero me gustaría decirlo… Kurt, llámame. Me encantaría trabajar contigo. – Semanalmentealamoda, 16 de setiembre, 2008. _

=^..^=

Kurt estaba tan ocupado las siguientes dos semanas filmando escenas para su nueva película que renuentemente había pospuesto su viaje de compras. Gracias a dios el resto de las pertenencias de Blaine habían llegado y, a pesar de que ninguna de sus ropas podría ser considerada con estilo, eran mejores que las prendas que había vestido durante sus primeros días en la ciudad. Kurt le había pedido por internet algunos pantalones y camisas de diseñador, por lo que tendría algo aceptable para vestir cuando quizá fueran fotografiados.

Las compras tendrían que esperar hasta que tuvieran más tiempo para imaginar cual era el estilo de Blaine, pero tendría que ser pronto, pensándolo bien, ya que Kurt estaba seguro que las molestias en la nariz que había experimentado en la mañana se debían a una alergia al poliéster.

Blaine lo había acompañado al set, pero no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar algo más que pequeñas conversaciones cordiales mientras tomaban café en la cafetería del estudio. Durante las noches en cada Kurt trataba de mantener a Blaine a una distancia, pero definitivamente lo estaba encontrando muy difícil dado que Blaine estaba siendo tan… encantador. No era un secreto entre sus amigos que Kurt era un romántico de los antiguos que gustaba de las novelas clásicas y de los musicales. Los modales de Blaine estaban presionando los botones correctos con él y temía cruzar alguna línea invisible, por lo que estaba siendo más indiferente de lo que normalmente sería, al menos en el exterior. Por dentro podía sentir la presión creciendo en él mientras la tensión acerca de su posible acosador y su atracción hacia Blaine se hacían altas y más altas cada día. Si ellos tenían alguna otra interacción que involucrara alguna forma de _`después de ti. __No después de ti´_, él iba a gritar.

Después de otra tranquila tarde, Blaine, quien había estado en su computadora enviando algunos correos a amigos de la escuela y conversando en Facebook con otros, llamó la atención de Kurt fuera de la última edición de Vogue. _"Sabes Kurt, todavía puedes pasar tiempo con tus amigos. Podemos inventar alguna historia si no quieres que ellos sepan quién soy. No tienes que aislarte a ti mismo por causa de este lío"_

Kurt hizo un gesto con su mano y maldijo en silencio cuando el papel le cortó su dedo índice, el cual levantó hacia su boca para succionar un poco y desaparecer el dolor. _"Oh no, estoy bien. Mis amigos están realmente ocupados ahora. Grabando y cosas así, sabes. Pero gracias. Lo… lo mantendré en mente"_. Regresó a su revista, tratando de lucir indiferente.

Esa noche Kurt se metió bajo los cobertores de su cama hasta por encima de su cabeza, peleando para no dejar caer una lágrima de sus ojos. Había estado muy avergonzado para decirle a Blaine que él realmente no tenía ningún amigo en Hollywood. Solo conocidos casuales y gente que conocía del trabajo. Le tomaba un tiempo ser cálido con la gente, dejarlos entrar lo suficiente para ser amigos y Hollywood era mejor conocido por fomentar relaciones superficiales y efímeras. Sabía que era mayormente su culpa no haberse relacionado con nadie. Las oportunidades habían estado ahí, pero él era distante y era difícil lidiar con sus tendencias de bicht.

Había estado realmente solo desde que vino a California, solo con Bev, Lynn y el resto de su equipo como compañía, y dado que él estaba pagándoles, no se podía sentir seguro de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Extrañaba a sus chicas en Nueva York y Mercedes, que normalmente vivía en L.A. pero estaba en un tour de un año como cantante de coro. Demonios, incluso extrañaba a Finn, a pesar de que hablaba con hermano una vez al mes. Se preguntó brevemente si Blaine podría ser alguien quien viera a través de sus murallas, al real ÉL.

Kurt despertó con el sonido de su alarma y gruñó para sí mismo cuando recordó que no tenía que ir al set y podía haber dormido más. Se quedó en la cama por algunos minutos, no sorprendido de oír a alguien moviéndose en la casa. Blaine era un madrugador y siempre estaba bañado y vestido (aún como un contador, al menos ahora como un contador exitoso en vacaciones) antes de que Kurt despertara, incluso en los días en que tenía que ir al set realmente temprano. Como no iba a quedarse dormido nuevamente, se levantó y se puso un par de (muy elegantes) pantalones de yoga y una camisa suelta. Después de cepillar sus dientes se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo, encontrando a Blaine sentado en la mesa frente a una laptop.

_"Tumblr?"_ Kurt preguntó mirando sobre el hombre de Blaine a la computadora. _"Nunca te imagine como del tipo que sigue un blog."_

Blaine lo miró con una sonrisa ausente y volvió a la pantalla. _"Buenos días, no, no soy un seguidor. He estado monitoreando Tumblr y Twitter acerca de ti. Bev contrató una compañía especializada para esto, pero nunca está de más tener un par de ojos extras. Básicamente solo trato de ver si reconozco alguna frase del lenguaje específico del acosador."_

Kurt casi no escuchó lo que Blaine estaba diciendo, estaba atrapado en la exuberancia de sus pestañas (¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría contarlas? ¿Blaine aceptaría sentarse por ese tiempo?). Finalmente se dio cuenta que Blaine estaba esperando una respuesta. Se golpeó mentalmente y buscó por un comentario correcto. _"Creo que prefiero mirar las noticias de Fox que ver lo que dicen acerca de mí en Tumblr."_

"_La mayoría son bastante buenas, en realidad. Twitter es el lugar que tienes que mirar. __Tienes fans bastante talentosos. ¿Quieres verlo?"_

"_Hmm… quizás en otro momento"._ Kurt caminó dentro de la cocina y comenzó a buscar a través de las cajas algo que comer. _"No puedo decidir si soy afortunado o maldecido por ser un actor en la época de las redes sociales. Es genial estar conectado a la gente, pero siempre hay un alto precio por pagar. Tener odio llevado a ti, sin manera de mantenerlo fuera… es como regresar a la escuela y que los maltratadores me insulten otra vez, solo que ahora todo el mundo puede oírlo."_

De pronto, el tema era demasiado para él. Su piel comenzó a picar y sintió que si no salía de la casa de inmediato empezaría a gritar. Cerró la puerta del gabinete con fuerza. _"No hay nada para desayunar. Iré a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas"_

Blaine asintio con acuerdo. _"Suena bien. Necesito comprar algunas cosas también. __¿Cuánto tardarás en cambiarte?"_

Kurt apretó sus dientes en frustación. Él no quería que Blaine lo compañara. Solo necesitaba estar solo por unos pocos minutos. _"No importa"_ espetó, _"Solo comeré una barra de granola o algo así"_. Tomó un cereal de la caja en el mostrador y se fue a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un golpe que estremeció el cuadro en la pared, para su satisfacción. Se detuvo, respirando fuertemente, su corazón latiendo. Tenía que salir de ahí. La casa era sofocante y las paredes estaban presionandol. Se vistió rápidamente y en silencio abrió la puerta otra vez, sacando su cabeza para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. No pudo oir o ver a Blaine, por lo que caminó en puntas a la puerta de atrás y la abrió lentamente, esperando que no sonara y pudiera salir.

Le hubiera gustado tomar el auto y dar un largo paseo, pero sabía que al abrirse la puerta del garaje Blaine entraría en alerta y se daría cuenta de su escape, por lo que decidió caminar, en lugar de aquello. Ya estaba caminando alrededor de la puerta de entrada cuando escuchó el sonido de una garganta aclararse atrás de él. Volteó para encontrar a Blaine apoyado contra la puerta del garaje, con los brazos cruzados. Kurt se detuvo con una sacudida y contuvo su respiración, esperando el comienzo de los gritos.

Blaine lo miró por un segundo y luego buscó algo en su bolsillo. Un segundo después, la puerta del garaje se abrió y Blaine se movió hacia el lado del conductor. _"Entra"_, le dijo calmadamente, inclinando su cabeza en dirección hacia el carro.

Kurt se aproximó al vehículo con cautela y se sentó en el lado del pasajero, aun manteniendo un ojo en Blaine mientras este aseguraba su cinturón de seguridad. El carro retrocedió y pronto estaban en la carretera. Pasaron por el minimarket donde Kurt compraba, por lo que no estaba seguro a donde se dirigían, pero decidió no preguntar. Pronto estabas en el camino libre, la tensión de Kurt se incrementaba con cada milla que avanzaban, los ruidos repetitivos de las ruedas corriendo casi lo pusieron en un trance.

Eventualmente llegaron a las playas de Malibú, la esencia limpia del aire del océano llenaron el auto y Kurt respiró profundamente, preguntándose como Blaine había sabido que era exactamente lo que necesitaban. Volteó su cabeza un poco, mirando a Blaine mientras manejaba, el aire de la ventana abierta meciendo su cabello con gel hasta que algunos rizos se liberaron. Los rizos sorprendieron a Kurt. Parecían de un espíritu demasiado libre para el abotonado y controlado Blaine que conocía. ¿Era posible que hubiera más Blaine que conocer que a simple vista? ¿Algo más que deberes y reglas y metas? Si era así, Kurt estaba muy interesado en ello.

En algún punto entre Malibú y Santa Bárbara, Blaine dobló hacia una playa desierta, abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y sacó la manta que Kurt mantenía ahí para situaciones de emergencia, junto con un pequeño cooler (wow, ¿èl tuvo tiempo para preparar un cooler? Kurt realmente no era muy sigiloso) y esperó a Kurt para unírsele antes de entrar a la plata. Caminaron por unos momentos antes de detenerse a unos metros del agua. Blaine estiró la manta y preparó todo antes de sacarse los zapatos, Kurt se sentó a su lado y permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, escuchando a las olas romperse y disfrutando la paz.

Finalmente, Kurt rompió el silencio. _"Lamento haber tratado de huir. Es solo que… de pronto me sentí como un animal atrapado en una trampa y tenía que salir o iba a empezar a masticar mi brazo"_

Blaine no respondió de inmediato. Junto sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo y pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella, aun mirando hacia el agua. _"Yo sé lo que es sentirse atrapado, sentir que huir es la única opción, pero necesito que sepas que yo no soy el enemigo Kurt. He jurado protegerte y eso es lo que haré, eso es lo que __**quiero**__ hacer, pero necesito saber que tú me ayudarás. Vigilar a todos los que tienen contacto contigo es suficiente trabajo. Si tengo que preocuparme de vigilarte a ti también, asegurarme de que estás haciendo las cosas que te pedí hacer también, entonces no puedo protegerte de la manera que te prometí, de la manera que necesito. Las cosas pueden parecerte controladoras a ti – como no ir a ningún lado sin mí, no responder a la puerta tú mismo, o siempre dejándome manejar – esas cosas tienen un propósito y necesito que confíes en mí cuando te lo pido. __Las cosas no funcionarán sin confianza. __Sin esto quizá deberíamos renunciar a todo en este momento."_

Kurt analizó lo que Blaine había dicho y sabía en el fondo de su corazón que todo era verdad. Confianza era la llave, pero era una de las cosas más difíciles que podían pedirle. Tomó un respiro profundo e inconscientemente copió la posición del cuerpo de Blaine. _"Yo era el único chico fuera del closet en mi escuela secundaria. Sé que he hablado con la prensa acerca de cómo fui maltratado, pero mantuve en secreto muchos detalles. Era difícil y aprendí tempranamente de que únicamente podía contar conmigo mismo. Tenía grandes amigos, no me malinterpretes, pero ellos estaban lidiando con sus propios problemas y tú conoces a los adolescentes, son la definición de egocéntricos, por lo que mayormente estaba solo en los asuntos difíciles. Decidí que no importara que clase de acoso tuvieran conmigo, siempre me mantendría siendo yo mismo, nunca dejándolos forzarme a cambiar en otra persona, hacerme menos. Y fui fabuloso, lo digo yo mismo"_, Kurt alzó una mano y la corrió ligeramente sobre su cabello en un gesto que motivo una sonrisa en Blaine. _"Pero solo era en el escenario que me sentí verdaderamente aceptado. Lo era todo para mí y cuando me rechazaron en NYADA pensé que mis sueños estaban perdidos, que estaría atorado en Ohio por el resto de mi vida. Eventualmente mi papá y mi mejor amiga Rachel hablaron conmigo y fui a Nueva York solo, determinado a hacer todo en mi poder para ser un éxito. Creo que conoces la historia después de eso, pero algunas veces miro el espejo y aún veo al niño sentado en su cama leyendo una carta de rechazo, con sus sueños derrumbándose alrededor de él."_

Kurt finalmente cayó en silencio, sintiendo como si se liberara de un peso. No era mucho, pero era probablemente lo más que había mostrado su alma a alguien desde… siempre.

"_La escuela secundaria fue difícil para mí también"_ Blaine murmuró sobre los sonidos del viento. _"No tenía la mejor familia en mi vida. __Mis padres eran… distantes… incluso antes de que saliera del closet. Ellos solo eran el tipo de gente que nunca debieron haber sido padres ¿sabes?"._ Él ignoró el sonido de simpatía que Kurt fue incapaz de controlar. _"Mi hermano era diez años mayor que yo, por lo que ya se había ido cuando yo tenía ocho y entonces solo estaba yo. Quería que la escuela fuera un refugio, un luegar donde pudiera ser yo mismo y tener algo especial - `porque en casa no lo estaba teniendo´ - pero fui acosado bastante después de que salí del closer y me fue… mal, por lo que tuve que irme. Había una escuela privada – Dalton en Westerville – a la que quería ir-" _se detuvo cuando escuchó a Kurt hacer un pequeño sonido. _"¿La conoces?". _

"_Fui a espiar alguna vez a su club glee antes de la competencia de Seccionales. No hablé con nadie, pero parecía una buena escuela"_

"_Si, lo pensé también, pero mi papá pensó que yo necesitaba algo `que me enderezara´, por lo que me envió a una escuela militar en Pensilvania en lugar de ello. Fue duro al principio. La escuela no era parte de la milicia, por supuesto, pero se regían mucho por sus reglas, por lo que me vi obligado a volver al closet al principio. Por suerte `No preguntes, no digas´ fue eliminado en mi tercer año y cuando algunos estudiantes se declararon gays tuve el valor de unírmeles y las cosas mejoraron después de eso. Tuve algunos problemas de ira, por lo que aprendí box, artes marciales, lucha – cualquier cosa para tratar de controlarme a mí mismo. Hice algunos amigos y… sí__. Las cosas mejoraron, pero realmente nunca fueron muy cómodas, ¿sabes? Siempre parecía estar esperando por que algo ocurriera"_

Ellos miraron el ir y venir del mar por un rato, ambos atrapados en Viejas memorias. Una familia con dos niños y un perro se detuvieron en la playa por unos minutos y Kurt miraba como los dos niños pequeños entraban y salían del agua, cantando y jugando.

Blaine sonrió de sus payasadas. _"¿Vas a seguir cantando? __Quiero decir, ahora que tus sueños se realizaron, ¿qué vas a hacer luego?"_

"_No lo sé. Los musicales es donde mi corazón realmente está pero no quiero ser conocido únicamente por ellos. No lo sé, ¿quizás Shakespeare? Algo en lo que nadie espere verme. Y seamos honestos, si no interpreto al presidente Kennedy al menos una vez en mi carrera sería un crimen. Quiero decir, mira la línea de mi cabello."_

"_Cierto, cierto"_ Blaine aceptó con burla solemne.

"_Estoy abierto a casi todo, creo, mientras sea bueno. He visto muchos actores tratando de revivir sus días gloriosos a través de realitys en TV. Necesito hacer una carrera en esto" _Se detuvo por un momento _"pero no cine de horror, pensándolo"._

"_¿Por qué-"_

Kurt lo interrumpió con una mano. _"Tengo una ligera fobia a los vampiros"_

"_Pero, ¿no he visto acaso una de las películas de 'Twilight' en tu colección de DVD´s? _

"_Tengo fobia a los vampiros, pero tengo esa película por Taylor Lautner. Yo tenía en mi lista de deseos dormir con él antes de que él engordara"_

"_Oh, supongo que no lo conseguiste a tiempo"_

"_Nop, pero quizá se ponga en forma nuevamente y tendré otra oportunidad"_

"_Tendré buenos deseos para ti", _Blaine rió y cruzó sus dedos.

Kurt rió por un minuto antes de voltearse y poner sus piernas en la posición de un pretzel. _"Blaine… confiar no es algo que resulte fácil para mí, pero te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Y sé que sólo tratas de protegerme, por lo que haré lo que tú me digas. Dentro de lo razonable, por supuesto. Lo digo en serio, no voy a vestir un chaleco antibalas o algo así. __Eso arruinaría las líneas de mi ropa."_

"_¿Que tal si solo somos honestos el uno con el otro tanto como podamos?, ¿trato hecho?"_ Blaine extendió su mano.

"_Trato"_ Kurt puso su mano junto con la de Blaine y la estrecharon. Y si uno de ellos o ambos mantuvieron sus manos unidas por un poco más de lo socialmente aceptable para un estrechón de manos, ninguno de ellos comento algo al respecto.

El nivel del agua aumentó en el mar y finalmente tuvieron que moverse o hubieran sido alcanzados por las próximas olas. Blaine se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudar a Kurt a hacer lo mismo antes de sacudir la manta y colgarla en su brazo. Caminaron hacia el carro en silencio, pero este silencio estaba cómodamente ganado por la apertura de las puestas de la vida privada y el dolor en la espalda de ambos. Llegaron al camino y Kurt se dirigió automáticamente al lado del conductor, Blaine le dio una mirada que hablaba y con un dramático suspiro Kurt fue hacia el lado del pasajero (_oh bueno, Roma no se construyó en un día)_.

Justo antes de entrar al auto, Kurt sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto de las olas moviéndose. Subió la imagen y envió un rápido Tweet.

_Nada mejor que una hermosa puesta de sol, el aire del mar y un nuevo amigo. _

=^..^=

Esa noche decidieron salir a cenar. Kurt sugirió un lugar de moda que no era normalmente su estilo, pero que había sido recomendado por varias personas.

Mientras eran conducidos a su mesa Blaine reconoció a algunas personas mirándolos con duda, como si trataran de establecer el lugar de donde conocían a Kurt. Cuando pasaron por una mesa Blaine pudo escuchar a una de las mujeres susurrar a su amiga _"¿No es alguien famoso?, luce familiar. ¿De dónde lo conozco?"_

Ordenaron su comida y hablaron un poco de sus experiencias comunes creciendo juntos en Ohio, pero Blaine solo estaba dándole a la conversación una parte de su atención. Estaba demasiado concentrado en los susurros que los habían seguido cuando entraron y de las miradas que seguían recibiendo. Su comida llegó y Kurt estaba a punto de dar la primera mordida cuando una mujer se aproximó a su mesa y le pidió un autógrafo. Blaine observó cuidadosamente como Kurt suspiraba y escuchaba como ella le decía cuanto amaba su película. Ella se fue abrazando su servilleta firmada y Kurt tomó su tenedor para intentar dar otra vez su primera mordida de comida.

"_Entonces, ¿escuela militar eh? No hubiera adivinado eso" Kurt dijo después de limpiar su boca en la servilleta. _

_"No?"_

"_No me malinterpretes, pero diría que eres más un profesor que un instructor militar"_

Blaine rió en su servilleta. _"Definitivamente nunca iba a ser un instructor y cualquier idea militar que quedó cuando terminé la universidad, quedó descartada tan pronto como empecé a trabajar con niños."_

Kurt presionó por detalles y Blaine habló por un rato acerca de cuan diferente era trabajar para proteger a niños. Después de que terminaron su comida, ordenaron un café y se detuvieron contemplando a dos gaviotas pelear por un pedazo de pan en el exterior. Kurt sumergió una cuchara en su mocha y soltó una risa. _"Pienso que el sonido de las olas siempre va a recordarme a ti. Eso y el olor del gel para cabello."_

_"Ha ha. Cualquiera que usa tanto mousse y spray para el cabello no está en posición para juzgar. Entonces, esa mujer de hace un rato… ¿Ocurre a menudo? __¿Qué te pidan autógrafos?" _

"_No tanto. No creo que mucha gente sepa quién soy aún. Esto es un tipo de zona frecuente de celebridades creo, por lo que la gente está como al acecho aquí"_ Kurt tomó un sorbo de su bebida y apoyó un codo en la mesa colocando su barbilla sobre la mano. _"Es una de las cosas a las que no me acostumbro de Hollywood. No creo que nada pueda prepararte para los susurros que te siguen cuando la gente te reconoce. No me importa mucho cuando la gente viene y dice algo. Es halagador y estoy avergonzado de decir que me gusta la atención la mayoría del tiempo, pero odio cuando la gente me ve y solo empieza a susurrar. Me trae malos recuerdos, creo. Entonces, por supuesto, están los otros tipos de susurros que consigues por montones aquí – gente en la industria chismeando a la vuelta de la esquina, pasando información y mentiras, esperando ser visto como `los que saben todo´. A veces pienso que toda esta ciudad vive en susurros. __Ok, esto es deprimente. Necesito un pastel o algo."_

El miró alrededor suyo por el mesero y chasqueó sus dedos para atraer su atención. El mesero se acercó con una demasiada-educada sonrisa que hizo dudar a Blaine acerca de la naturaleza libre de escupitajos del postre que estaba a punto de ser servido a Kurt. Cuando el mozo se retiró a traer el pedido Blaine decidió que no había mejor tiempo que el presente para hablar acerca del tema. _"Um, ¿Kurt? ¿puedo hablar contigo por un minuto acerca de eso?"_

"_¿Acerca de qué?"_ Kurt preguntó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

"_¿El chasqueo de dedos?, es solo… un poco ¿rudo? Sé que eres una estrella y todo eso, pero ¿no crees que se ha subido a tu cabeza un poco?"_

Una mirada de vergüenza cubrió la cara de Kurt. _"Yo- yo estoy avergonzado de admitir que… ese particular mal hábito es anterior a Hollywood por varios años. __¿Es horrible, verdad? Yo soy horrible. __Trataré de detenerlo, lo prometo."_

"_Esta bien, solo… solo quizá no deberías comer ese pastel que ordenaste."_

=^..^=

Pobres mis bebes, tanto sufrimiento, al menos ya empezaron una amistad y K no seguirá alejándose de B. (al contrario yo creo que ellos deben permanecer unidosporsiempreyhastalaeternidadpegadoscomolapas. :)


	5. Momentos

_Hola, lo prometido es deuda, aquí el capítulo quinto :)_

_Como siempre aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, sino a knightlycat, cuento con su permiso para efectuar su traducción, el fic original se titula Not like the movies y que los personajes del glee no me pertenecen o la serie se llamaría Klee. :)_

_Capítulo cuarto _

=^..^=

_Punto ciego de la semana_

_Sartorial Sydney es de ninguna manera el chico con el peor comportamiento el Hollyraros, pero un mesero de un restaurant local señaló a Sydney como un grosero cuando se trata de sus maneras con los subordinados. Evidentemente nuestro amado sujeto piensa que chasquear los dedos para atraer la atención de un mesero es un comportamiento aceptable, pero parece que su acompañante en la cena no pensó lo mismo y llamó su atención por su mal comportamiento. Una gran propina fue dejada, que fue destinada a sanar las heridas en el pecho de la clase obrera, pero nuestra suposición es que Sydney mejor debería cambiar sus modales antes de encontrarse a sí mismo en la lista negra de cada mesero en la ciudad – Rielariel, 25 de setiembre de 2018. _

=^..^=

Kurt había estado esperando por un día de filmación en locaciones, pero el día amaneció con nubes densas y a las siete en punto llovía a cantaron, por lo que el día de filmación fue cancelado. Frente a un horario libre de pronto, Kurt sacó su cuaderno de diseños y se dedicó a terminar los bosquejos de algunas prendas en las que había estado trabajando por algunos momentos. No había tenido mucho tiempo para trabajar en sus propios diseños desde que se había mudado a Hollywood y ciertamente no necesitaba ahorrar haciendo sus propias prendas, pero era algo que amaba hacer. Era casi como terapia, una forma para él de aclarar su cabeza y recordarle quien era realmente y de donde venía cuando la superficialidad y la ostentación se convertían en demasiado.

Mientras dibujaba su mente se derivó hacia Blaine. Él había aprendido algunas cosas acerca de su pasado, pero no lo suficiente para tener un cuadro claro. Daba la impresión de que había crecido en un mundo acaudalado, no porque tuviera la actitud de tener una cuchara de plata en la boca, sino porque no importando cuan común y poco inspiradoras sus ropas fueran (en silencio Kurt renovó sus plegarias para llevar a Blaine de compras), él emanaba clase y dinero viejo y Kurt podía imaginarlo fácilmente ordenando un trago en el country club. Tenía un aura de privilegio a su alrededor que probablemente seguiría ahí aunque vistiera un saco de papas.

Para el tiempo en el que Kurt terminó su trabajo, su estómago le recordó que era tiempo de almorzar. Se dirigió hacia la sala y encontró a Blaine tendido en el sofá, dormido. Debió haberse quedado así en medio de su lectura, porque un libro de escape urbano y técnica de evasión _(wow, no era sorpresa porque cayó dormido)_ estaba extendido en su pecho. Kurt lo miró con cariño y continuó hacia la cocina para poner algunos platillos ya preparados dentro del horno para el almuerzo. A causa de su trabajo Kurt encontró más fácil ordenar saludables comidas ya hechas de una programa de envíos una vez a la semana. Extrañaba cocinar, pero mantener comida fresca en la casa o encontrar la energía para cocinar después de un día de 16 horas de filmación era demasiado para él, por lo menos por ahora.

Cuando la comida ya estaba casi terminada, puso la mesa fue a traer a Blaine, quien aún estaba dormido. Kurt se arrodillo en un lado del sofá y sonrió con nostalgia ante cuan inocente Blaine lucía soñando. _"Blaine…Blaine,"_ Kurt cantó suavemente, _"hora de almorzar". _

Blaine relamió sus labios unas pocas veces y estiró un brazo, con el cual rodeó la cintura de Kurt y lo atrajo más cerca hacia él. Kurt se congeló, temeroso de que si movía un músculo se lanzaría hacia Blaine como un niño persigue los caramelos que caen de una piñata o se alejaría como si quemara; cualquiera de ambas opciones era humillante. Por suerte Blaine rodó en la posición opuesta y su brazo cayó, terminando con la parálisis de Blaine. Se puso de pie y respiró temblorosamente, tratando de recobrar su compostura. Típico de él, un día de unión en amistad y Kurt estaba camino a un flechazo con todas sus reglas. ¿Por qué se hacía eso a sí mismo?

Caminó de regreso a la cocina y esperó unos minutos antes de gritar que el almuerzo estaba listo y prendió su iPod. Cuando la música llenó la habitación Blaine despertó y caminó hacia la cocina, sobándose los ojos.

"_Lo siento. Tu sofá es súper cómodo. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber caído dormido"_

"_Es la lluvia"_ Kurt alegó mientras se ponía la comida en la mesa. _"El sonido siempre me lleva hacia el sueño". _

El ritmo de la lluvia y las tenues luces que se filtraban por la ventana crearon una atmósfera íntima que los llevó a quedarse en la mesa por mucho tiempo después de que terminaron la cena. Blaine preguntó acerca de los tiempos de Kurt en Nueva York y hablaron acerca de sus puestas en escena y películas favoritas, sorprendido por cuan cercanos sus gustos eran. Para complacencia de Kurt, Blaine confesó haberlo visto en Broadway unos meses después de la inauguración de ´Desafío´. Incluso cuando había sido un tiempo atrás, el pensamiento de Blaine sentado en el oscuro teatro mirándolo entregar su corazón en el teatro de provocó a Kurt un toque de ansiedad. Por alguna razón él no se sentía tan expuesto cuando la gente lo miraba en la versión fílmica. Quizá porque el proceso de grabar una película estaba compuesto de pequeños momentos. Dos líneas aquí, cinco acá, canta un verso allá, baila unos pocos pasos al otro lado. Estaba orgulloso de su presentación en la película pero no sentía el lazo emocional que sí tenía en el escenario. No había dejado piezas de su alma como en el teatro. Cuando él conocía a alguien que había visto la obra se sentía diferente, como si lo hubieran visto desnudo en su lado más vulnerable. Era el curso de la dicha en las presentaciones en vivo.

Hablar acerca de ´Desafío´ los llevó a conversar acerca de la carrera de Kurt en las películas y tuvieron un debate espiritual acerca de cuál película, pasado o presente, sería mejor trabajar. Ninguno estaba muy impresionado con la nueva gama de actores que habían conquistado la pantalla en los años recientes, por lo que Kurt se refirió a Judy Garland, Richard Gere _(`Una Oficina y Un Caballero´ marcó época, por favor)_, y Ryan Gosling, mientras Blaine se inclinaba hacia Gene Kelley, Cary Grant (Kurt quizá o no se burló ante la ironía de esas opciones), y Emma Stone, quien había ganado el primer premio de la academia el año anterior.

Alrededor de la mitad de la tarde la lluvia se detuvo y las nubes se esparcieron. De pronto Kurt sintió la necesidad de salir, incluso solo por unos minutos. Le suplicó a Blaine ir por una caminata _("Vamos, ningún acosador que se respete estaría afuera con este clima. No hay forma de que inspire tal dedicación")_ Y Blaine eventualmente aceptó.

El aire estaba limpio y contenía una sensación de otoño, lo cual era raro para esa parte de California. Kurt inhalo profundamente y lo contuvo tanto como pudo, tratando de limpiar sus pulmones de un verano lleno de smog. No había mucho que extrañara de Ohio, pero tener cuatro estaciones era una de esas cosas, y no sólo porque extrañara las capas, abrigos y los cuellos de tortuga. Ver lugares familiares de acuerdo a la estación cambiante de alguna manera le daba un brillo a su alma. En Los Ángeles había sol, un poco de lluvia y un viento estacional… eso era todo.

Habían estado caminando por un rato cuando voltearon una esquina y escucharon un chillido de exaltación de la casa por donde estaban pasando. Una mujer parada en el recibir sosteniendo una cesta de flores del tamaño de un carro pequeño, agradeciendo efusivamente al mensajero antes de dirigir su rostro dentro de la mezcla de colores de las exóticas flores.

Blaine miró como la mujer rompió en lágrimas de felicidad_. "¿Cuál ha sido la cosa más romántica que un novio ha hecho por ti?"_

Kurt se quedó frío, inseguro de que responder. Este _no___era un tema acerca del cual él quería profundizar en su creciente amistad. Finalmente, decidió ser honesto, sin importar cuan humillante fuera. _"Y-yo nunca he tenido un novio"_ se apresuró en continuar cuando vio la cara de estupefacción de Blaine. _"Quiero decir… no es que sea inexperimentado, pero… nunca he sido lo que puedes llamar un novio, ¿sabes? Solo chicos y… bueno… eso. ¿Qué acerca de ti?"_

"_He tenido algunos novios. Nada muy serio. Nada últimamente, pensándolo. Nunca he estado en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo y no estoy interesado en larga distancia, ¿sabes? No puedo pensar de nada realmente romántico que me haya pasado. Quizá esa en una de las razones por las cuales mis relaciones no son muy largas."_

Miraron por última vez a la mujer, quien aún estaba afuera, pero ahora con el teléfono en el oído y hablando animosamente con alguien acerca de su regalo. Regresaron a la casa y Kurt no pudo evitarlo pero dar una última mirada hacia ella antes de perderla de vista. Algún día él tendría lo mismo. Algún día.

=^..^=

Unos días después el teléfono de Kurt sonó y después de musitar _"Lynn"_ a Blaine, fue a su dormitorio para tomar la llamada. Unos minutos después regresó, su rostro un poco pálido y su boca abierta.

Blaine se paró inmediatamente, toda su atención en Kurt. _"¿Qué ocurrió?"_

"_Umm… era Lynn y… y VoyaestarenlaedicióndeloshombresmássexiesvivosdePe ople" _Kurt dijo a la velocidad de una cinta en avance rápido.

"_Vas a tener que bajar la velocidad un poco para mí"_

"_Revista People, edición de los hombres más sensuales vivos. Yo. Ahí. No como el más sexy, por supuesto, pero… sí."_

"_¿Qué?, ¡Eso es maravilloso, Kurt!"_

"_Oh dios, no lo puedo creer. Estoy tan exaltado. Tengo que llamar a mi papá. No, tengo que llamar a Rachel primero o me matará. ¿Qué hora es?" Miró el reloj e hizo el cálculo de la zona horaria en su cabeza. "Ella está en el teatro alistándose para su presentación de la tarde. Tendré que esperar. No espera, quizá no debería llamar. La gente de la revista quizá cambie de opinión y no tendré que decir a todos que no ocurrirá". _

"_¿Por qué cambiarían de opinión?"_

"_Ellos verán las fotos y notarán que mi cara no es muy simétrica, mi piel es demasiado pálida. Encontrarán a alguien mejor y-"_

"_Kurt"_ Blaine alcanzó una mano de Kurt y la sostuvo con fuerza. _"¿De dónde sacas eso? Tú eres probablemente un actor pronto nominado al premio de la academia. Eres sorprendente y espléndido, no es una sorpresa que los editores de la revista lo notaran. ¿Por qué no puedes tu creer eso?"_

"_¿Conoces esa línea de 'Mujer bonita'? Creo que es ´Las cosas malas son más fáciles de creer´, cien por ciento verdad"_

Blaine acercó a Kurt para darle un abrazo ligero, tratando de mantener su distancia profesional, pero fallando miserablemente ante la cara de desprotección de Kurt. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Kurt no se tensó ante su toque. Desde su conversación en la playa Kurt parecía más relajado y cómodo con Blaine. Era solo ahora, viéndolo tan abierto y más comprometido con él, que Blaine se dio cuanta cuan cerrado había sido antes y aún era con la mayoría de la gente.

"_Bueno, Yo lo diré todo y a todos. Jolines, lo gritaré de los techos. Esto es increíble y necesitas saborearlo"_ Sintió a Kurt reír dentro de su hombro y retrocedió un poco, soltando sus brazos. _"¿Qué?"_

"_¿Jolines? Mejor ve con cuidado Blaine, no sé si puedo lidiar con más de tu inapropiado lenguaje"_

"_Creo que trabajar con niños tanto tiempo me ha dejado parte de su vocabulario. Pienso que es parte de mi encanto. Hey, Lynn te dijo que sección del artículo vas a protagonizar?"_

Kurt caminó cerca a la venta, de pronto fascinado con algo del jardín. _"La sección votada por los lectores. Por… los ojos y el cabello más sexy."_

Blaine asintió en acuerdo. _"Bueno, ellos escogieron bien, ¿verdad?." _Las mejillas de Kurt se encendieron salvajemente y Blaine decidió no apenarlo más. _"¿Habrá una nueva sesión de fotos o van a usar una foto antigua?"_

"_Nueva. Hay una sesión ya programada para la próxima semana."_

"_Hablaré con Lynn para ponerla en mi horario"_. Blaine se detuvo y pareció pensativo por un momento. _"¿Crees que obtendré un aumento por esto? Quiero decir, proteger a uno de los hombres más sensuales en el mundo es una gran responsabilidad y yo-"_ Blaine se detuvo para esquivar la almohada que voló hacia su rostro. Se dejó caer en el sofá y puso la almohada debajo de su cabeza, disfrutando la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Kurt.

=^..^=

El camino a la sesión de fotografía fue callado. Kurt casi vibraba con una energía nerviosa, una pierna doblada contra el asiento de cuero, sus dedos tocando la puerta del auto, pero no tenía mucho que decir. No le habían dado muchos detalles en que esperar de la sesión dado que el fotógrafo estaba a cargo del contexto y estilo, pero Lynn, que estaba manejando con ello, no estaba preocupada ya que People tenía una buena reputación en los negocios y tomaba su edición de los hombres más sensuales muy en serio.

Cuando llegaron al almacén fueron recibidos por el asistente del fotógrafo y dirigidos dentro de un pequeño cuarto donde la artista de maquillaje estaba esperando por ellos. Mientras ella trabajaba, el fotógrafo, Kyle Absolong, explicó que las primeras tomas iban a ser en blanco y negro, con Kurt vestido en un elegante traje de diseñador. Mientras hablaba, Kyle mantenía rodando su ojos hacia arriba y hacia abajo del cuerpo de Kurt como si tratara de imaginárselo sin ropa. Blaine quería acercarse y apartarlo de Kurt, pero no era su lugar para hacerlo; Kyle era escalofriante y lujurioso pero no era una amenaza para Kurt.

Blaine pensó en como toda esa situación no ocurriría si el pudiera exponer la historia del novio. Por supuesto, esa era probablemente una de las razones por las cuales Kurt no quería decirla – tener un novio falso definitivamente tendría un efecto en el número de hombres que coqueteaban con él, (pero quizás no tanto, desde que esto era Hollywood, después de todo).

Kurt terminó con el maquillaje y fue al siguiente cuarto a cambiarse, dejando a Blaine solo con el fotógrafo y sus colaboradores. Kurt no lo había presentado a ellos y Blaine podía decir que Kyle se moría por saber quién era él. Blaine estaba más que feliz por negarle ese conocimiento. Él solo se paró en la puerta del cuarto de vestimenta, con una serena expresión en su rostro.

No después de mucho la puerta se abrió y Kurt salió. A pesar de que el traje no le entallaba a la perfección, el diseñador había hecho su magia de tal manera que de frente parecía como si se acomodara a cada espacio de su cuerpo. Sólo cuando Kurt volteó, Blaine pudo ver los clips y alfileres ajustando la ropa donde era necesario. Miró a Kurt con ojos inocentes mientras caminaba, mientras tomaba su teléfono y captaba una foto de cuan cómico se veía (oh si, Kurt iba a matarlo si esa foto alguna vez se publicaba).

Kyle posicionó a Kurt en frente de la pared con un cuadro moderno que colgaba y la sesión comenzó. Blaine observó cómo Kurt mirada profundamente a la cámara, con temperamento, con gran vibra.

Mientras el día avanzaba Kyle empezó a coquetear con Kurt más y más. Evidentemente había decidido que Blaine no era una amenaza y estaba en todo un plan para conseguir la atención de Kurt. Se paraba cerca de él entre las tomas, casi susurrando en su oído acerca de los cambios que quería hacer para la próxima serie de tomas. Se mantenía aproximándose a Kurt y tratando de cambiar sus posiciones con sus manos, pero Kurt era un profesional en poner distancias, haciendo pequeños ajustes para ponerse fuera de alcance. Blaine mantuvo un ojo vigilante en la situación para asegurarse de que Kurt no se estaba sintiendo amenazado, pero este solo parecía divertido ante la insistencia de Kyle y mantuvo su mirada comunicándose con Blaine en silencio _("Este tipo es increíble, tengo sombreros que conquistan mejor que esto")_

La toma final en el traje era con Kurt sentado en la parte trasera de una limosina, un par de anteojos de sol colgando en una mano mientras miraba con su alma a través de la venta. Kyle hizo una toma final y anunció la siguiente serie. Cuando Kurt se dirigía al cuarto de vestimentas Kyle tomó su brazo ligeramente y le confesó (e lo que probablemente pensaba que era una voz seductora) que Kurt era uno de los mejores objetivos que había fotografiado y que le encantaría ver a Kurt otra vez para una toma ´privada´. Kurt sonrió levemente y continuó su camino, pasando al lado de Blaine. _"Creo que vomité en mi boca un poco"_, murmuró por un costado de su boca mientras avanzaba. Blaine tuvo que morder sus labios para poder mantener una expresión neutral.

Los colaboradores de la revista empezaron a acomodar las luces para la próxima serie de fotos, por lo que Blaine y Lynn se dirigieron a la mesa de comida. Blaine estaba a punto de prepararse un pequeño plato con fruta para Kurt cuando vio a Lynn, congelada con una fresa levantada a la mitad de su rostro. Estaba mirando en dirección al cuarto de vestimenta con una mirada impactada, por lo que Blaine giró de inmediato, temeroso de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido. Desde su ángulo pudo ver a Kurt, medio escondido detrás de algunas ropas, dando al estilista un gran abrazo, luego dejo caer sus brazos y salió, de pronto Blaine pudo ver lo que Lynn había observado. Kurt estaba descalzo y vistiendo los leggins negros más apretados que Blaine había visto jamás, rematado con suéter blanco de mangas largas con un cuello abierto que mantenía mostrando uno de sus hombros, haciendo obvio que no estaba usando una camiseta debajo. Su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo que Blaine había visto alguna vez, una masa revuelta que parecía como si recién se hubiera levantado de la cama _(no pienses en una cama, Blaine)_ y sus ojos estaban delineados con un lápiz negro que envió una descarga eléctrica directa al cerebro de Blaine (y partes más bajas).

Aunque en este momento el cerebro de Blaine estaba sentado en una esquina chupándose el pulgar, parecía que al menos Lynn había recuperado sus sentidos.

"_Kurt… estoy sin palabras",_ ella expresó, uniéndose a él en el camino al set_. "Nunca pensé que el estilo ´emo´ te quedaba tan bien. Realmente bien." _

"_Es ciertamente… diferente."_ Kurt miró alrededor hasta que encontró a Blaine parado cerca a la mesa de comida. _"Blaine, ¿tú que piensas?",_ él se recostó contra una pared y posó de manera dramática. _"De pronto siento la necesidad de escuchar algo de ´Pánico en la disco´."_

Blaine debió haber hecho algún tipo de respuesta apropiada porque Kurt le sonrió y se colocó en posición para que el fotógrafo pudiera comenzar a tomar fotos otra vez. Mientras posaba contra la pared, con los brazos extendidos tomado una barra oscilante sobre su cabeza, Blaine no puedo evitar pensar en todos los otros usos que él y Kurt quizá le darían a esa barra _(Mente fuera de la alcantarilla, Blaine. Cliente. Él es un cliente)_. No sabía cuánto más duró la sesión, pero mientras todos estaban empacando Blaine agradeció en silencio de que habían estado en un ambiente cerrado sin extraños alrededor, porque definitivamente no había estado en su mejor momento como guardaespaldas.

=^..^=

Kurt tuvo una cita con su representante el día siguiente para planear los papeles que debía interpretar próximamente, por lo que Blaine lo llevó temprano. Se detuvieron en una cafetería local por su dosis de cafeína y solo tomo unos cuantos ruegos y una mirada de ojos de cachorro triste para convencer a Blaine de que deberían tomarse unos minutos para disfrutar sus bebidas adentro en lugar de para llevar.

Kurt decidió que quería probar algo diferente esa mañana, por lo que se tomó un minuto para revisar el menú y no notó cuando la línea frente a él se movió. Lo hizo cuando sintió unas manos que ligeramente tocaron sus hombros y una bocanada de aire caliente en sus oídos cuando Blaine se inclinó hacia él para murmurar. _"Mejor avanzas o esta señora atrás mío empezará una discusión. Creo que necesita desesperadamente su cafeína"_

Sonrió débilmente y avanzó en la línea, con sus pensamientos para nada en su orden. Él siempre había tenido una pared invisible a su alrededor, marcando su espacio personal y límites, la mayoría de la gente inconscientemente obedeciendo, pero no Blaine. Blaine parecía ser de naturaleza tocar-sentir y siempre desde el día que se conocieron había llenado los sentidos de Kurt con golpes ocasionales en el hombro, codos y manos, y manos en el centro de su espalda. Primero Kurt se había sentido raro cada vez que pasaba - los nervios en fuego, la piel temblando, su corazón acelerado, algo diciéndole que debía huir y mantenerse seguro - pero se había acostumbrado y ahora era capaz de disfrutar la comodidad que los toques ofrecían. Ahora sólo cuando no los veía venir era cuando la sensación tenía la capacidad de abrumarlo.

Dejó a Blaine ordenar ambos de sus usuales bebidas y se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina trasera, lejos de la multitud. _"Por alguna razón, siempre amo el ambiente de una tienda de café" Kurt conversó, calentando sus manos con los lados del vaso. "Siempre me siento como que debería leer a Chauser o Tolstoy mientras me escondo en un sillón de cuero"._

"_Siempre me pregunto dónde los escritores se inspiraban antes de las cafeterías. ¿Estaban en los bares? El esterotipo del torturado, alcohólico escritor, está siendo reemplazado por el de sobrecafeinado?"_

"_Bueno, ellas ciertamente serán más prolíficos, no? Si sólo porque no son capaces de dormir"_ Kurt miró alrededor del espacio en las meses llenas de gente metidas en sus laptops._ "Imagino que la mayoría de aquí son escritores" _

"_O estudiantes"_ Blaine añadió mientras servía azúcar a su taza. _"Yo pase mucho tiempo en el Starbucks local cuando estaba en la escuela. Era un lindo cambio. Las escuelas militares no son conocidas por sus comodidades"._

"_Starb… Blaine Anderson te prohíbo en absoluto traerme alguna vez café de esa abominación. Si quisiera café quemado me quedaría en casa y usaría esa lamentable excusa de cafetera que vino con ella."_

"_Era… era el único lugar cercano a la escuela, entonces-"_

"_¿Cualquier puerto en una tormenta? ¿Si no puedes estar con quien amas, ama con quien estés?"_

Blaine le dio una lenta sonrisa. _"Algo así"_

Terminaron sus bebidas pronto y emprendieron el camino a la oficina de Bev. Llegaron temprano para su cita y fueron conducidos dentro de un salón de conferencias con varias cajas en la mesa.

"_Oh!"_ Kurt exclamó, corriendo hacia la primera caja. _"¡Hora del correo de los fans!" _abrió la caja de cartón y tomó varios paquetes de cartas. "_La agencia recibe todo mi correo de fans y los revisa. Las cosas buenas terminan aquí y me los entregan dos veces al mes. Ellos anotan las direcciones de envío y envían fotos firmadas. Las cosas malas… bueno, no lo sé, no me importa que les pasa."_

Kurt pasó un tiempo leyendo las cartas de todas formas y tamaño, con dirección de todo el mundo. De muchas de las cartas obtenía una foto, que después de mirar colocaba en una pila a su costado.

"_¿Qué acerca de las fotos?"_ Blaine preguntó.

"_En una de mis primeras entrevistas yo hablé acerca de los problemas que tuve en la secundaria y como no dejé que los otros me cambiaran. Mencioné que solía tomar una foto de mis sorprendentes conjuntos cada día y yo podía verlos después, como una prueba de que estaba haciendo algo que ellos no podían quitarme. Después de la entrevista empecé a recibir algunas fotos de los chicos que habían sido inspirados para expresarse a través de sus ropas más en la escuela y estaban tomando fotos. Debe ser una costumbre ahora, porque recibo un paquete de ellas cada semana, usualmente con una historia acerca del conjunto o algo de ellos mismos."_

Blaine tomó la pila de fotos y empezó a revisarlas, volteando algunas para leer los detalles a la vuelta. Eran fotos de chicos gays que ya no tenían miedo de vestir ropas vanguardistas en la escuela y chicas que finalmente estaban listas para salir en los lindos vestidos y blusas que habían mantenido en su closet, también de un chico que no tuvo miedo de usar un vestido en la escuela o chicas que vestían de forma más varonil, lejos de la moda de adolescentes. Todos ellos le daban crédito a Kurt por inspirarlos a tener el coraje de hacer un cambio.

"_Wow, Kurt esto es genial. Todos estos chicos inspirados por ti."_ Blaine colocó las fotos en la mesa, sorprendido por el número que había acumulado en algunas semanas desde la última vez que Kurt había recogido el correo de sus fans.

_"Bueno, mírame. ¿Quien no querría ser yo?"_ Kurt tomó una pose, alzando su barbilla en el aire y contorneando su cuerpo como un modelo de Vogue.

_"No bromees, esto es algo especial"_

Kurt dejó la pose y posó sus ojos en las fotos que Blaine había extendido. _"Lo sé, yo… yo tengo una pizarra en mi closet donde cuelgo algunas de las mejores. Cuando me siento un poco decaído o como que no tengo la energía para crear ese día, miro las fotos de ellos y… bueno, son una gran inspiración"_

En ese momento la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y Bev mostró su cabeza. _"Blaine, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas unos momentos?"_

Kurt alzó una ceja cuestionadoramente ante el requerimiento y Blaine solo se alzó de hombros. Dejó a Kurt terminando con su correo y siguió a Bev a través de la oficina, donde lo invitó a tomar asiento.

"_Recibimos otra carta del ´supe entusiasta´ fan."_

Blaine se paró de inmediato _"¿puedo verla?"_

Bev extendió una hoja hacia él. Viéndolo dudar antes de tocarla, rápidamente le dijo _"Es solo una copia. Tenemos el original listo para buscar huellas digitales, si es necesario". _

Blaine tomó la carta y la revisó rápidamente antes de leer un extracto en voz alta. _"`¿Quién es el chico nuevo Kurt? Me siento herido, no me llamaste si querías pasar tiempo con alguien. Yo te entiendo mucho mejor de lo que él jamás podrá. Mi corazón anhela estar contigo…´ Hablan acerca de mí, ¿cierto?"_

Bev asintió con la cabeza lentamente y colocó una foto sobre el escritorio. _"Esto estaba con la carta". _

La foto había sido tomada en un restaurante donde ellos habían cenado una semana antes. Mostraba a Kurt y a Blaine saliendo del edificio, el brazo de Blaine curvado alrededor de la espalda de Kurt protectoramente mientras se movían hacia la camioneta unos pasos más allá. La foto estaba movida y era de mala calidad, nada como lo que se esperaría de un paparazzi. Estaba sin habla por algunos momentos, pero pronto recuperó su equilibrio profesional. _"Tú no crees que esto lo haya tomado un paparazzi, ¿verdad?"_

"_No, no lo creo. Quizá lo tomó de internet de algún fan desconocido, supongo"_

"_Quizás. O también puede significar que el acosador estaba siguiéndonos"._

=^..^=

Ese acosador debería provocar que Kurt no salga de casa y se quede pegadito a Blaine!

_PD: Inspirada por __**Cimari **__me pregunto, ¿momento favorito? 1. Abrazo dormido de Blaine a Kurt, 2. Blaine deseando poner al fotógrafo en su lugar y 3. Kurt deseando algún día recibir un gesto de amor (eso tocó mi alma), ¿cúal fue su momento favorito? _

_Frase del cap: "__Creo que vomité en mi boca un poco"_


	6. Corbatines

_¡Hola!, Aquí el quinto capítulo, sin más que decir. Como siempre gracias por su apoyo! _

_Como siempre aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, sino a __**knightlycat**__, cuento con su permiso para efectuar su traducción, el fic original se titula __**Not like the movies **__y que los personajes del glee no me pertenecen o la serie se llamaría Klee. :)_

=^..^=

_Kurt Hummel fue visto al inicio de esta semana caminando en Santa Mónica con el misterioso hombre con quién el paparazzi lo fotografió hace un mes. Desde entonces, los dos han sido vistos juntos por toda la ciudad, de la oficina de su representante, al estudio donde Kurt está filmando su actual película, de compras en Los Ángeles, donde ambos aparecieron de varias tiendas cargando bolsas. El no-identificado hombre está en el corto y oscuro lado, y oh!, tan atractivo, pero ¿Quién eso? Kurt, querido, ¿hay algo que quieras contarnos?, __14 de Octubre, 2018. _

=^..^=

Blaine y Bev le contaron a Kurt acerca de la nueva carta y de la foto de inmediato. Él sintió una ola de preocupación ante las noticias, pero las cartas nunca le habían preocupado como a Bev, por lo que trató de no preocuparse. Confiaba en que Blaine lo manejaría.

Incluso si se hubiera preocupado, Kurt no tenía mucho tiempo para sumergirse en los nuevos sucesos, dado que las citas de publicidad para su nueva película estaban iniciándose. Era apenas su segunda película y su primer rol de comedia, por lo que estaba ansioso de que la gente lo viera. Quería probarse a sí mismo y a sus críticos que él no era una estrella-de-un-momento, que tenía la oportunidad de una carrera a largo plazo. Hizo algunas entrevistas por teléfono con algunos sitios en internet pequeños, pero estaba emocionado cuando fue programado para unas entrevistas grupales con dos de las revistas más grandes.

Siempre consciente del tiempo de Kurt, Lynn pudo programar ambas entrevistas para el mismo día y se acordó que se encontrarían en un hotel local conocido por ser utilizado para tales ocasiones. El plan era llegar ahí temprano y encontrar un lugar para Blaine que no resultara intrusivo, pero el tráfico era horrible y llegaron tarde para la primera entrevista. El escritor ya estaba esperando por ellos en el recibidor y miró mientras entraron juntos, hablando cercanamente. Cuando se dieron cuenta que habían sido vistos, Kurt decidió hacer que Blaine se sentara con él para la entrevista, pero no lo presentó. Sabía que su omisión era como mostrar una bandera roja frente a un toro, pero se sentía particularmente feliz ese día y quería ver que podía pasar.

La entrevista fue bien y el escritor no preguntó acerca de Blaine, a pesar de que definitivamente enviaba algunas miradas hacia su dirección. Blaine jugó su parte bien, solo sonriendo blandamente y sentado en silencio. Después de media hora la entrevista estaba terminada y el escritor se fue, dejando a Kurt y Blaine con tiempo apenas para almorzar en el restaurante del hotel, antes de que la próxima entrevista comenzara.

"_Bueno, eso no fue de acuerdo con el plan"_, Blaine comentó mientras revisaba el menú.

"_¿No estás cansado de sentarte anónimamente a un lado y mirarme trabajar?"_

"_Es para lo que estoy contratado, Kurt"_

Kurt pasó su tenedor en medio de su servilleta unas veces, admirando las formas que el metal creaba en líneas suaves_. "Lo sé, es solo que… se está haciendo viejo"_

"_Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? Dímelo y lo haré. Quiero que estés cómodo"_

"_Solo quiero que alguien pregunte quien eres, ¿sabes?"_ Kurt dejó el tenedor en la mesa y este chocó contra su vaso. _"Estoy siendo rudo al no presentarte. ¿Por qué todos me dejan serlo?"_

"_¿Pero no queremos que ellos pregunten, ¿verdad?"_

"_Supongo. Sabes que, ignórame. Solo estoy de cierto humor hoy"_

=^..^=

"_Las entrevistas están publicadas y son bastante buenas". _Lynn agarraba impresiones de dos artículos sobre Kurt una semana después. _"Sin embargo… Blaine es mencionado en ambas. No por su nombre, claro, pero hacen algún tipo de especulación acerca de quién es él". _

Bev se paró de su escritorio y se movió para unirse a Kurt en el área de asientos de su oficina. _"Creo que es tiempo de publicar la historia del novio, antes de que la gente empiece a chismosear e inventen historias"_

Bev miraba a Kurt como si estuviese esperando que él tuviera un berrinche de diva, pero él estaba extrañamente aliviado. Eso era lo que había querido inconscientemente el día de las entrevistas, cuando se había sentido inquieto.

Por alguna razón desconocida _(claro, desconocida, ¿no puedes ser honesto ni contigo mismo Kurt?) _él quería que Blaine empezara a actuar como su supuesto novio, pero no había sabido cómo sacar el tema a conversación. Ahora su mano estaba siendo forzada y él estaba entusiasmado.

"_Supongo que es tiempo de hacerlo oficial"._ Kurt se estiró y tomó la mano de Blaine, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. _"Blaine Anderson, me harías el honor de ser mi falso novio?"_

"_¡Vaya Kurt, yo pensé que nunca me lo pedirías!"_ Blaine le siguió el juego, alcanzando con su mano libre su rostro para limpiar una no-existente lágrima de sus ojos.

Lynn los miró profundamente. _"Estoy contenta de que ustedes se diviertan con esto, pero necesitamos definir su historia antes de empezar a hacer cualquier anuncio"._

Kurt cruzó su pierna y soltó la mano de Blaine. Se acomodó en el sofá y cuidadosamente empezaron a construir su historia de amor. Acordaron mantenerse en el ´chicos que se conocieron en Ohio´ punto y también en mantener la cubierta de Blaine como un niñero. Ellos no explicarían con exactitud por cuánto tiempo habían estado saliendo, pero no tratarían de esconder el hecho de que Blaine estaba viviendo con Kurt.

Una vez los detalles sencillos estaban definidos, Kurt hizo dos avisos claros. _"primero, he decidido contarle a mi familia y amigos la verdad"_, declaró levantando una mano a Bev cuando ella estaba a punto de objetar. _"No les mentiré y confío en ellos para no delatarme, tómalo o déjalo"_. Bev suspiró y asintió en aceptación. _"Segundo, no públicas demostraciones de afecto, o como dicen PDA. Quizá algunas manos juntas aquí o allá pero eso es todo. No estaría encima de él en público aunque fuera mi novio real, por lo cual ese punto está fuera de cuestionamiento."_

"_Pero piensa de toda la prensa que conseguiríamos"_ Lynn protestó. _"Esto podría significar mucho para ti en la temporada de premiaciones."_

"_Y aun así no me convencen"_ Kurt se estiró hacia abajo y retiró una pelusa imaginaria de la pierna de su pantalón.

Unos minutos más de discusiones y el trato estaba cerrado. Estaba decidido que la nueva pareja oficial haría su debut en el cercano estreno de la nueva película de Kurt en dos días. Bev y Lynn se mudaron al otro lado de la oficina para empezar a crear planes para su trabajo y Kurt se volvió hacia Blaine. _"Si vas a ser mi novio tenemos que conseguirte mejores ropas. Nadie creerá que estoy saliendo con un hombre que viste como un vendedor de seguros". _

"_No es que sea mi estilo personal,"_ Blaine dijo, mirando hacia su camisa azul claro_. "Es solo que ha sido mucho tiempo desde que me he vestido solo para mí que no recuerdo incluso lo que a mí me gusta"._

"_Eres afortunado. Te estoy ofreciendo mis servicios como un asesor de moda personal. Asegúrate de dormir bien esta noche, porque mañana, compraremos."_

=^..^=

Kurt no había bromeado acerca de la necesidad de una buena noche de sueño.

Blaine apareció en la cocina la mañana siguiente, encontrando a Kurt haciendo omelettes, los cuales eran más que lo que ellos típicamente desayunaban. Kurt lucía particularmente atractivo esa mañana, usando un par de pantalones negros con ribetes hacia abajo, luciendo como si estuvieran hechos de cristales que envolvían cada parte de su cuerpo y un suéter rojo que de alguna manera lucía seductor y sexy mientras lo cubría completamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en el marco de la puerta mirando a Kurt, pero regresó a la tierra para encontrar a Kurt mirándolo con una interrogante en su rostro, una mano con la espátula y la otra en su cadera. Blaine buscó en su mente para recordar lo que Kurt quizá le había dicho. Ah, sí_. "Ummm, ¿buenos días para ti también?. _

Kurt lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura y negó con su cabeza ligeramente antes de indicarle a Blaine que tomara asiento en la mesa mientras él servía.

Blaine tomó un bocado y casi gimió ante los sabores en su boca. _"¿Pensé que íbamos de compras hoy?"_

"_Iremos, pero primero necesitamos proteínas. Va a ser un largo día"_

"_No tomará tanto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, podemos ir de frente a Kohl´s?"_

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron tanto que Blaine se preocupó en que quizá se salieran de su cabeza_. "Hola, ¿me conoces? ¿Crees por un segundo que voy a dejar comprar tu guardarropa de…"_ Kurt pareció estremecerse, _"… Kohl´s? Quiero decir, quizá compremos algunas cosas de Nordstrom o Neiman Marcus, pero estoy seguro que la mayoría vendrán directamente de las tiendas de diseñadores y…"_ Él atrapó la carcajada que Blaine estaba peleando por suprimir y se dio cuenta que lo había atrapado. _"Muy divertido, no creo que sea muy inteligente burlarte del hombre que está a punto de establecer tu estilo de moda, ¿o sí?"_

Estaban apenas poniendo los platos en el lavadero cuando la campana sonó, anunciando la llegada de Bill con el auto. Habían decidido la noche anterior llevar al chofer para que Bill pudiera llevarlos o recogerlos rápidamente si se encontraban ante algún problema y Steve también estaba acompañándolos desde que la atención de Blaine estaría en cualquier lado. Blaine tomo su billetera y Kurt tomó su bolso, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Una vez en el camino Kurt se enfocó en sus negocios. _"Primero necesitamos determinar cuál es tu estilo. ¿Cómo te vestías antes de convertirte en un guardaespaldas y resignarte por voluntad a vivir sin fibras naturales? Y si dices conjuntos deportivos o camisetas de bandas de rock, romperé contigo en este momento"_

Blaine cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginar las ropas que había usado en la escuela. _"Tenía que usar uniformes justamente cuando la moda empezó a interesarme, por lo que no tenía nada más que jeans y camisetas para los fines de semana. Supongo que vestía en esa manera en la universidad también."_

"_Ok, entonces no tienes un sentido de estilo. Eres un papel blanco. Puedo trabajar con eso" _Kurt le señaló una dirección a Bill mientras sacaba su teléfono y empezó a buscar a través de las fotos por algunas ideas.

Blaine pudo decir por su tono y el lenguaje de su cuerpo que Kurt estaba un poco más tenso de lo usual. Sabía cuánto Kurt amaba comprar, pero parecía que la combinación de la nueva carta y la historia del supuesto nuevo novio estaba sobrepasándolo incluso en su ánimo de vestir un muñeco Ken de tamaño real. Blaine buscó en su mente una manera de aligerar los ánimos.

"_Dijiste que no PDA, pero ¿puedo llamarte por un sobrenombre?"_

Kurt ni siquiera miró hacia arriba, continuando en su teléfono. _"No si quieres que te responda"_

"_Vamos"_, Blaine hizo un puchero_. "¿Puede ser ´bebé´ o ´mejillitas´? ¡No! Lo tengo. ¡´Osito de miel´!"_

Kurt gruño y dejo su cabeza descansar en el respaldar, distraído al fin. _"si me llamas ´osito de miel´ reemplazaré cada botella de tu gel con super goma. Hackearé tu email y enviaré mensajes de aceptación en tu carpeta de spam acerca de los últimos productos de virilidad masculina. Te inscribiré en una web de citas para gay e indicar que solo estás interesado en ´osos´ que se especializan en azotes. Haré…"_

"_Ok! Lo entiendo. No ´osito de miel´"._ La camioneta se detuvo en la primera tienda y Blaine descendió, escaneando la calle antes de meter su cabeza de Nuevo e indicarle a Kurt que podía salir. Caminaron hacia la entrada y Blaine mantuvo la puerta abierta, señalando a Kurt que entrara. Justo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos Blaine se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Kurt. _"¿Y qué tal ´dragoncito´?"_

=^..^=

Kurt imaginaba que en un mundo diferente quizá hubiera elegido ser un asesor personal de moda como una carrera. Era algo que lo apasionaba y en lo que sabía era muy bueno, así que estaba determinado a terminar el día con un completo guardarropa para Blaine que le asentara a la perfección. Se dio cuenta que era una meta muy alta.

Su plan era dirigirse a los vendedores de una manera educada, pero firme, no dejándolos que intentaran distraerlo con los saldos de la colección pasada que aún estaban tratando de vender. Él conocía las colecciones actuales al revés y al derecho y estaba seguro de qué es lo que quería ver a Blaine probarse.

La primera boutique que visitaron fue Tommy Hilffiger. Kurt sabía que Blaine sabía que Blaine no parecía lucir bien o cómodo en el tipo de moda vanguardista que él usaba, por lo que buscaron algo clásico, piezas tradicionales. Blaine se probó diferentes conjuntos, pero no parecían quedarle bien. Demasiado como de la liga ivy, demasiado suave, demasiado `es hora de encontrarnos con Muffy y Spencer en el country club para unos tragos´.

Lo siguiente que intentaron fue Alexander Wang, pero las ropas eran demasiado acechadoras y lineales y no se ajustaban a la personalidad de Blaine. Burberry era demasiado de moda y la última colección de Clavin Klein probó ser muy vaquera y equivocada para el tipo de cuerpo de Blaine.

Para el mediodía solo habían conseguido un par de jeans y un abrigo, Kurt podía sentir que Blaine estaba un poco cansado de probarse ropas. Para darle un descanso Kurt le pidió a Bill detenerse en Gucci, donde Kurt quería probarse algunas cosas para él mismo. Él era un cliente regular en la tienda y sus empleados lo conocían bien (y a sus costumbres de gastar), por lo que ellos cerraron la boutique a otros clientes cuando llegaron.

Con la tienda toda para ellos, Kurt pasó la próxima hora entreteniendo a Blaine probándose la mitad de las ropas en la tienda y modelándolas mientras pretendía ser 'Hans', un personaje que era un súper modelo suizo que él había creado en una clase de improvisación que había tomado años atrás en Nueva York. 'Hans' era un primo lejano del personaje de Ben Stiller en _Zoolander __y era famoso por su mirada registrada´titanio blanco´, la cual consistía en lanzar profundas miradas a la audiencia. Blaine y los empleados de la tienda estaban entretenidos como locos e inclusive Blaine se le unió para una caminada hacia la pasarela, posando con él para las cámaras falsas. Era la cosa más tonta que Kurt podía recordar haber hecho en años. _

_Mientras todas sus muchas compras estaban siendo empaquetadas, Kurt revisaba por el lado de las bufandas y envolvió una alrededor de su cuello, para frente al espejo para ver como lucía contra su piel. _

_"Me encanta esa."__ Dijo Blaine atrás de él, sosteniendo su propia bolsa que contenía otro abrigo y un par de guantes__. "Resalta tus ojos"._

_Kurt sintió su rostro enrojecer y atrajó el final de la bufanda hacia sus manos, pasándola por sus dedos, disfrutando la sensación de la seda. __"Amo una buena bufanda. Otoño en mi estación favorita, inclusive cuando uno no puede llevar realmente muchas capas en Los Ángeles, aquí nunca hace tanto frío."_

_La vendedora se acercó con sus bolsas y Kurt puso la bufanda de vuelta en la mesa y le agradeció, prometiendo volver cuando su nueva colección llegara. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del frente, Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine no estaba con él y se volteó para ver que lo demoraba. Encontró que Blaine estaba a solo unos pasos más allá, mirando con minuciosidad una muestra de corbatines. __"¿De verdad te gustan los corbatines o sólo las estás mirando como un irónico crítico de la moda?"_

_Blaine lucía culpable. __"¿De verdad me gustan?"_

_"Vamos, conozco a donde debemos ir". _

Salieron de la tienda y encontraron el auto esperándolos rodeado con varios paparazzis, quienes de inmediato empezaron a gritar y agitar sus manos para llamar su atención.

Kurt mostró una sonrisa falsa mientras Steve los dirigía a la puerta abierta del auto. _"Sonríe Blaine, esta será probablemente las primeras tomas de paparazzi que tendrán tu nombre. Saluda a la cámara"._ Kurt alzó su mano y les dio su saludo patentado "_Reina de Inglaterra"_. Blaine lucía claramente incómodo, pero también sonrío y saludó rápidamente antes de introducirse al vehículo.

Dentro de algunos minutos Bill condujo el carro hacia la boutique de los hermanos Brooks. Tan pronto como caminaron dentro de la tienda los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron y Kurt supo que había encontrado el lugar correcto. La primera cosa que Blaine hizo fue caminar hacia una muestra de corbatines y mirarlos como si Kurt quizá miraba la última colección de suéteres de Vivian Westwood.

Kurt dirigió su mirada por sobre su hombro al vendedor quien se les estaba acercando. _"Se cuidadoso. Estas tiendas tienen una estricta política de `lo babeas, lo compras´."_

Blaine no pareció persuadido por el comentario, sus ojos aun pasando con adoración por cada corbatín. _"Hay tantas, ¿Cómo decido?"._

"_Empecemos con algunas camisas y suéteres. Luego escogeremos los corbatines que vayan mejor con ellos."_

"_¿No sería más fácil sólo comprar cada uno de los corbatines?"_ Blaine preguntó con esperanza.

"_Aquellos que no aprenden de la historia están destinado a repetirla, Imelda"_ Kurt suspiró ante la confusión de Blaine_. "Tú serás la Imelda Marcos de los corbatines. ¿No? Ah, cuán rápido el mundo olvida. Vamos, tenemos que empezar."_

Fue una pequeña batalla al principio, pero Kurt finalmente convenció a Blaine de que su estilo personal era una simple combinación de piezas clásicas con un toque de humor para darle a su guardarropa personalidad. Coincidieron en lo básico – polos, pantalones con los dobladillos recogidos, unos corbatines (especialmente los corbatines) – pero Blaine estaba más interesa en chalecos de suéteres que en chaquetas rayadas de colores, y en un particular sombrero que había atrapado la atención de Kurt, por lo que Blaine tuvo que trabajar un poco más duro para conseguir que los aceptara. Kurt había descubierto en las semanas pasadas que Blaine siempre estaba muy dispuesto a complacer y que todo lo que necesitaba era una mirada de ruego y unos pestañeos para hacer lo que Kurt quería. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no explotaría a menudo esta nueva debilidad encontrada de Blaine, por lo que usó otros, más típicos, métodos de persuasión.

Después de un rápido mensaje de coerción y de darle su punto de vista (lo cual habría ido mejor si Kurt hubiera tenido sus diseños consigo o si alguna vez Blaine hubiera mirado Project Runway), Blaine finalmente accedió y dejó que Kurt lo vistiera de la cabeza a los pies. Pareció dudar cuando salió del probador en su primer conjunto, pero cuando Kurt lo comparó a Gene Kelley, Blaine lució tan complacido que Kurt pensó que se iba a poner a cantar.

Blaine regresó al probador para cambiarse a un par de pantalones azules marinos y una chaqueta rayada que era tan perfecta que Kurt juró que si Blaine no se la compraba lo haría él. Kurt exploró un poco más la tienda y escogió un par de camisas adicionales y una casaca para que Blaine se probara antes de mirar una par de zapatos que lucirían genial con el conjunto que Blaine se estaba poniendo. Le pidió un par de la talla de Blaine y se dirigió al probador para dárselos.

"_Blaine, ¿estás decente?" _

"_Dame un momento"_

Kurt abrió la puerta del probador y entró. _"Encontré estos sopren…"_ Él se detuvo por un momento mientras su cerebro finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Blaine estaba parado en el cuarto vistiendo sólo una par de cortos boxers, con sus brazos levantados mientras volvía a colgar el suéter en el perchero. _"Y-yo pensé que dijiste ´hace un momento´. Lo siento…"_ Kurt se regresó y silenciosamente cerró la puerta tras él. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó al siguiente probador y se metió. Cerró la puerta, se sentó en la butaca de la esquina y se preguntó por cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para que el rubor se removiera de su rostro y la tensión desapareciera del medio de sus pantalones. Trató de recomponerse a sí mismo y agradeció el hecho de que los suéteres hasta el medio del muslo estaban de moda esa temporada.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo veía a Blaine otra vez, apretados boxers cortos abrazando, ajustando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, los músculos lisos de su espalda marcando su piel mientras sus brazos se alzaban por encima de su cabeza. Kurt sabía que iba a tener que mantener bajo control esa ardiente atracción hacia Blaine, porque si no pretender que ellos estaban en una relación iba a ser muy incómodo rápidamente. Hablando de incómodo… Kurt decidió tomar prestado una página del libro mental de su hermanastro e imaginó las cosas más no-sensuales para liberar pensamientos: medias con sandalias, suéteres con animales, shorts en cualquiera diferente a atletas olímpicos. Miró hacia su regazo. Sí, estaba funcionando.

"_Kurt, ¿estás ahí?" _

"_¡Si!" _ Kurt respondió mientras las palabras salían de su boca más agudas de lo que a él le parecía bien. _"Sólo probándome algunas piezas. Casi termino"._ Hizo algunos ruidos con la chaqueta y usó un dedo para desarreglar apenas un poco de su cabello para conseguir la apariencia necesaria. Se miró a sí mismo arriba y abajo del espejo para asegurarse de que nada… destacaba, puso las camisas frente a él solo por si acaso y tomó un profundo respiro antes de abrir la puerta.

Blaine estaba parado en el pasadizo, vestido en la ropa en las que había llegado, con un semblante medio preocupado-medio divertido en el rostro. Él alzó la chaqueta que Kurt le había visto colgar hace un rato. _"Creo que es muy grande. Necesito una talla más pequeña."_

"_Claro. No puedo creer que el vendedor no ha regresado para ayudarte con eso. Iré a buscarlos. Necesita hacer su trabajo mejor si quiere ganar su comisión."_ Kurt le dio a Blaine una sonrisa ciega y se movió por la tienda.

"_Kurt, necesitamos hablar acerca de-"_

"_No no no. No hablar. Yo estoy bien si tú estás bien. Nada que hablar aquí. Yo solo… hey, ¡vendedor!"_ Kurt casi corrió hacia el hombre que había visto caminar cerca de la puerta de la tienda, ansioso por escapar de las necesidades de Blaine de hablar cosas.

El vendedor consiguió la chaqueta en la talla correcta y Kurt le extendió las camisas y la casaca que estaba cargando hacia Blaine y lo apuró a regresar al probador, agradecido de que Blaine no los reconociera como las piezas que Kurt supuestamente había estado probándose.

El resto del tiempo en Brooks Brothers pasó rápido. Kurt tuvo que detener a Blaine de comprar algunos ítems (él aún mantenía firmemente que los corbatines con temas de días festivos en muestra estaban puestos ahí con efectos irónicos y no destinados a ser realmente vendidos), pero dentro de todo las cosas fueron rápidas y Kurt se mantuvo alejado del cuarto donde Blaine se estaba cambiando. El número de prendas que obtuvieron un _"si"_ creció y creció hasta que parecía que ellos estaban comprando al menos la mitad de las prendas de la actual temporada.

Próximamente se dirigieron a Tom Ford, donde compraron pantalones cortados de manera exquisita, camisas tejidas finamente y suéteres de cachemira tan suaves que Kurt quería envolverse en ellos y tomar una siesta _(pero por supuesto él nunca trataría una pieza de ropa tan pobremente para hacer eso)_. Ellos también adquirieron unos clásicos trajes de Tom Ford que dejaron a Kurt sin palabras cuando Blaine salió del probador para modelarlo. El sastre de la boutique tomó las medidas de Blaine, para que uno de los trajes pudiera estar listo de inmediato para la premier de la noche siguiente. Normalmente a Kurt le hubiera gustado tomar las medidas para asegurarse de que el traje iba a ser ajustado de la manera que él quería, pero pensó que era mejor mantenerse fuera de cualquier situación que pudiera ponerlo en la posición de pensar en la entrepierna de Blaine.

Después de que el sastre término con las medidas Kurt intentó pagar por las ropas, pero Blaine le dijo que no se preocupara, él podía pagarlas. Kurt protestó diciendo que eran para su trabajo y que él debería pagar, pero Blaine insistió, diciendo que él necesitaba la ropa de todas maneras y que de todos modos ya había obtenido los servicios de un gran estilista personal, no necesitaba nada más.

Después de hacer muy feliz a los vendedores, regresaron a la camioneta, paquetes en mano. Mientras esperaban que Bill los colocara en la parte trasera, Blaine, quien estaba vistiendo uno de sus nuevos conjuntos, se mantenía echándose hacia atrás para tomar un vistazo de sí mismo en el espejo retrovisor. La sonrisa feliz que tenía mientras acomodaba su brillante corbatín rojo fue suficiente para hacer que Kurt se desvaneciera.

"_Iba a sugerir cambiar tu cabello, pero ese estilo creo que funciona bien con este nuevo look. ¿Cómo luce sin todo ese gel?"_

"_Como un poodle electrocutado",_ Blaine hizo una mueva, mientras pasaba su mano encima de su cabello protectoramente.

"_Hmmm… Estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan malo, pero lo dejaremos por ahora"_

Tranquilizado de que su cabello estaba a salvo de una renovación, Blaine se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y suspiró. _"No puedo creer cuanto trabajo nos llevó. Debe ser muy cansado hacer esto todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué lo haces?"_

"_La moda es el único arte que puedes llevar contigo siempre. Es una expresión, aspiración e inspiración hecha de piezas de ropa. Creo que es sorprendente. Además, en la mayoría de especies animales son los machos los hermosos, elegantes y las hembras son las grises, pero en los humanos es lo opuesto. ¿cómo puede ser justo? Solo hago mi parte para sacar las cosas a relucir"_. Él miró hacia abajo y vio que Blaine no estaba usando medias con sus nuevos zapatos náuticos. _"Oh, olvidamos comprar medias. __Podemos regresar…"_

"_No, así está bien",_ Blaine dijo animosamente, levantando su pierna para poder mirar su tobillo desnudo. _"Me gusta de esta manera". _

"_Por supuesto que te gusta"._

=^..^=

Ay Kurtie no puede controlar sus pensamientos libidinosos (aunque por supuesto muchos sabemos que Blaine tiene entre sus muchos sinónimos _líbido)_, me imagino que hizo que Blaine se probara por lo menos cincuenta conjuntos…

Frase favorita: `es hora de encontrarnos con Muffy y Spencer en el country club para unos tragos´. 


	7. Premier

_Terminé un capítulo más aprovechando el almuerzo, gracias por sus comentarios y disfruten el capítulo, creo que en el fin de semana subo un par más. _

_Como siempre aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, sino a __knightlycat__, cuento con su permiso para efectuar su traducción, el fic original se titula __Not like the movies __y que los personajes del glee no me pertenecen o la serie se llamaría Klee. :)_

=^..^=

_Tenemos que admitir que el trailer de la nueva __**Otoño Cayendo**__, la cual tiene su estreno esta noche en Los Ángeles, nos tiene enganchados. Con todo su elenco compuesto de estrellas y un zumbido positivo, se espera que sea taquillera y quizá lidere la cartelera en una noche de apertura. De especial interés en el elenco está Kurt Hummel, en sólo su segunda aparición en pantalla. Finalmente tendremos la oportunidad de comprobar si él es una estrella real o solo un brillo fugaz que debería seguir cantando y bailando. Los adelantos son bueno y dicen por ahí que su presentación cómica nos mostrará un brillante nuevo lado de nuestro bebé de Broadway. Estamos contentos de que haya decidido hacer una comedia en su segundo rol. Quizá ahora podamos sacar de nuestras cabezas la imagen de él llorando en el medio de una abandonada estación de tren. Por supuesto, con ´__Desafío´__ esperando jugar un papel importante en la próxima temporada de premiaciones la imagen no se irá por mucho. – Dentrodelapelícula, 15 de octubre de 2018. _

=^..^=

Steve, el guardaespaldas oficial de Kurt, los acompañó a la premier, por lo que algo de la presión estaba fuera de Blaine. Su mayor trabajo esa noche era ayudar a vender la historia del novio bajo el microscopia de la prensa del entretenimiento. El auto se detuvo en la alfombra roja y Blaine contuvo su aliento mientras un escozor de nervios corrió por su cuerpo. Él no podía crees que estaba a punto de caminar frente a toda la prensa y tratar de convencerlos que estaba saliendo con una estrella de películas.

Kurt debió reconocer su aprehensión, porque estiró su mano y le dio a Blaine un rápido apretón antes de moverla y tocar su brazo. _"Respira hondo. La multitud espera"._

A pesar de que la película estaba estrenándose en el típico lento octubre, tenía algunas grandes estrellas en ella, por lo que un gran gentío y una larga línea de la prensa estaban esperando afuera. El rol de Kurt era pequeño, pero su popularidad por ´_Desafío_´ le había cosechado una base de fanáticos leales, por lo que los gritos fueron altos cuando puso el primer pie en la alfombra. Hubo una ligera recesión del nivel de ruido antes la vista de Kurt con otro hombre en alfombra y luego, en un instante, el aire estaba lleno con frenéticos gritos de los fotógrafos.

"_¡Kurt!, ¡por aquí, Kurt!"_

"_¡A tu izquierda Kurt!"_

"_¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Están saliendo?" _

La luz de las fotos estaba desorientando y cegando a Blaine, de pronto entendió por qué tantas celebridades usaban lentes de sol, inclusive de noche. Era un signo de preservación, no de petulancia. Aún estaba tratando de evitar quemarse la visión cuando sintió una mano en su codo y miró sobre su hombro para encontrar a Lynn tratando de guiarlos en la alfombra roja para el próximo acto en el circo: los colaboradores de noticias de TV. Mientras avanzaban, Blaine estiró una mano y tomó la de Kurt _(estipulado como aceptable en las reglas de PDA)_. Sintió a Kurt tensarse un segundo antes de relajarse y darle a Blaine un pequeño apretón.

Kurt pasó de largo ante los miembros de la prensa más odiosos y fue directo hacia una de sus reporteras favoritas, quien había hecho su primera entrevista en pantalla y siempre había sido muy linda con él. Lynn había querido hacer unas entrevistas más, pero Kurt solo quería decir la historia una vez y sintió que ofrecer una exclusiva les permitiría controlar mejor la historia.

"_Kurt Hummel, luces particularmente espectacular esta noche"_ Brenda Baxter, la reportera de _ElplatocalientedeHollywood_ declaró, solo enviando una rápida mirada hacia el lado de Blaine, antes de dar toda su atención a Kurt.

Kurt realizó una pequeña reverencia. _"Muchas gracias, querida dama. Siempre digo que no puedes ir mal con Christian Siriano. Fui muy feliz cuando abrió su línea para hombres."_

Brenda le preguntó a Kurt algunos detalles de la película, pero pronto fue imposible para ella ignorar el hecho de que Kurt aún estaba sosteniendo la mano de Blaine. _"Entonces Kurt, no puedo evitar notas que tienes a alguien contigo esta noche. Y muy guapo, si puedo atreverme."_

"_Oh, claro que sí"._ Kurt atrajo a Blaine un poco más cerca y pasó una mano por su cintura, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. _"Este en mi novio, Blaine Anderson. Es su primera alfombra roja, se gentil."_

"_¿Novio? ¡Wow! Eso es genial. Es un placer conocerte Blaine. ¿Qué piensas sobre todo el alboroto por tu acompañante?"_

"_Él merece todo esto"_ Blaine observó a Kurt con una mirada llena de amor que le salió un poco demasiado fácilmente para su comodidad. _"Estoy muy animado por finalmente ver la película"_

Brenda se acercó un poco más a los hombres para tratar de evitar la posibilidad de que otro reportero escuchara su entrevista. _"Entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo han esto saliendo chicos?"_

"_Somos viejos amigos de Ohio y recientemente nos reconectamos. Estaba tan feliz cuando él accedió a mudarse a California. No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy"._ Kurt llevó la mano de Blaine a su boca y le dio un rápido beso. A pesar de que los labios de Kurt solo tocaron su mano por un breve segundo, Blaine tuvo una sensación que le recordó aquella ocasión en la que comió moras y descubrió que era alérgico cuando toda su boca empezó a tildar y finalmente se entumeció.

"_¿También eres actor?"_

Blaine puso sus pensamientos a un lado y se concentró en la entrevista. _"Oh no, para nada. Soy niñero, en realidad. No trabajando por el momento. Sólo estableciéndome antes de decidir qué es lo que quiero hacer." _

Lynn le dio a Kurt una señal de que era tiempo de moverse, por lo que terminaron la entrevista y le prometieron a Brenda de que hablarían otra vez pronto antes de continuar hacia las puertas del teatro.

Blaine se inclinó un poco cerca de Kurt, pretendiendo que apartaba una arruga de su chaqueta. _"Ummm… lo del beso en la mano, ¿no sale eso de tus definiciones de límites de PDA?"_

Kurt se detuvo hacia el próximo grupo de fotógrafos, aun manteniendo la mano de Blaine en la suya para continuar con las fotos. _"No pude evitarlo. Estaba inspirado. Se llama improvisación. Vive con eso"_

"_Entonces, ¿tú estás autorizado a romper las reglas de PDA?"_

"_Por supuesto, yo soy quien las creó"_

Kurt se detuvo para algunas fotos más, pero no hizo ninguna entrevista más, por lo que no les tomó mucho entrar. La directora de la película se acercó a saludar y Kurt dejó la mano de Blaine para darle un rápido abrazo a ella. Blaine nunca había sido mucho de tomémonos-las-manos-en-público en el pasado, pero ahora descubrió que realmente extrañaba la sensación de la mano de Kurt en la suya. La conexión había sido cómoda y calmante en medio del caos en la entrada.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de examinar esos sentimientos un poco más de cerca, los acomodadores vinieron a indicarles que la película estaba a punto de comenzar. Encontraron sus asientos y las luces se apagaron. Cuando el personaje de Kurt apareció luego de media hora de inicio, Blaine escuchó a Kurt tomo un profundo respiro y mantenerlo. Tan pronto como la audiencia carcajeó en su primera línea, él exhaló y se relajó dentro de su asiento. Blaine se estiró para tocar su mano, la cual estaba en el descansador de brazos, quedando sorprendido cuando Kurt la tomó y no la dejo ir. Ellos se quedaron así por el resto de la película.

=^..^=

A diferencia de algunos actores, Kurt amaba verse a sí mismo en la pantalla; de hecho, se deleitaba.

A pesar de que su parte en la película no era extensa, él tenía varias escenas claves y estaba extasiado de escuchar a la audiencia reír en los momentos correctos. Cuando la película terminó y las luces iluminaron otra vez, Kurt se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo es su silla excitado. "_Eso fue bueno, ¿verdad?, ¿no lo estaba imaginando?"_

"_La película fue buena. Tú, en la otra mano, estuviste genial. La gente va a estar tan sorprendida cuando vean lo que puedes hacer, Kurt". _

Kurt sintió un destello expandirse de su pecho hacia cada espacio de su cuerpo y se preguntó si era posible ser demasiado feliz, estar demasiado contento. Estiró su mano y tomó la de Blaine, levantándolo de su silla. _"Fiesta post-estreno, ¡aquí vamos!"_

El gran animo de Kurt bajó un poco, tan pronto como recordó que las fiestas de Hollywood no eran casuales reuniones divertidas como las que solía tener en Nueva York. Mientras él y Blaine entraban a la elegante fiesta junto al teatro, Kurt miró alrededor, instantáneamente midiendo a la gente reunida en el salón y agrupándolas en dos categorías: gente que pasaría la noche tratando de hacerse notorios a él y aquellos a quienes él debería tratar de hacerse notar. Él no podía recordar la última vez que había hablado con alguien que no había tratado de conseguir algo de él, de una manera u otra.

No era como que él disfrutara las grandes fiestas, para empezar. Un par de amigos reunidos para una buena charla era más su estilo. Incluso una cena con una o dos personas nuevas estaba bien. ¿Pero un salón lleno de gente que él no conocía, pero que se supone debía interactuar? Tortura. Todo lo que quería era pararse en la esquina o mejor aún caminar con una bolsa de basura y limpiar, cualquier cosa para mantenerse ocupado, pero no, él tenía que relacionarse y conversar. Eso era un ejercicio de actuación mucho mayor que los que hacía en el escenario.

Después de aguantar el acoso de los que usualmente se paraban en la puerta con la esperanza de captar la vista de alguien importante en esos eventos. Kurt y Blaine entraron al corazón de la fiesta. La música era alta, las decoraciones predecibles pero atractivas, a pesar de hecho de que el bar había sido abierto solo por 20 minutos, era obvio que algunas personas en el grupo de gente había bebido demasiado.

"_¿Puedo tener este baile?"_

Kurt volteó para encontrar a Blaine con su mano extendido, invitándolo a la pista de baile. Dudó por un momento antes de extender su mano en retorno. _"Claro que sí señor, me encantaría"._

La canción era una lenta y Blaine tomó a Kurt en sus brazos, introduciéndolo dentro de la masa de danzantes que ya estaban en la pista. Por las miradas de la gente, era evidente que las noticias de su relación ya se habían esparcido.

"_Todos están mirando",_ Blaine murmuró en su oreja mientras se movían con la música y entre las otras parejas.

"_Probablemente ellos están esperando que hagamos algo digno de notarse y que puedan chismosear a la prensa luego de la fiesta"._ A pesar de los avances que se habían hecho en igualdad y en actitudes hacia los gays en Hollywood, Kurt no estaba bajo la ilusión de que un escándalo envolviéndolo a él y a su recién anunciado novio, no sería apreciado por algunas personas en la industria.

"_Odiaría decepcionarlos, ¿Qué opinas?"_

"_Solo por saber, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?"_

"_No mucho, no te preocupes. Sólo algo para reforzar nuestra historia, pero te advierto, no creo que esto esté dentro de los límites de las reglas de PDA". _

"_¿O…key?"_

El brazo de Blaine se endureció alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y lo atrajó más hacia sí. _"¿listo?"_

Cuando Kurt asintió Blaine lo inclinó hacia atrás lentamente, su brazo sosteniendo a Kurt sólidamente. Blaine lo sostuvo por un minuto antes de inclinarse hacia abajo hasta que sus rostros estaban muy juntos. Kurt contuvo su aliento, seguro de que Blaine estaba a punto de besarlo y a pesar de su anti-PDA acuerdo, sabía que no iba a detenerlo. Blaine encontró y sostuvo la mirada de Kurt, sus ojos color miel oscurecidos y brillando con el reflejo de la pista de baile, entonces se inclinó un poco más cerca. Kurt cerró sus ojos y… sintió un cosquilleo cuando Blaine frotó sus narices juntas en un beso esquimal. Kurt abrió sus ojos y vio que Blaine tenía la sonrisa más dulce del mundo que él pudiera haber visto en alguien. Kurt sonrió también, perdido en el momento. Y entonces ocurrió. Él olvidó donde estaban y quienes eran y movió su cabeza hacia arriba hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Los labios de Blaine estaban secos contra los suyos y su sorpresa fue evidente en como su boca se abrió un poco con un gritito de sorpresa. Le tomó sólo un segundo aclimatarse a sí mismo, porque sus brazos se apretaron más aún mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia Kurt mientras movía su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para alinear sus labios mejor. El beso duró solo unos momentos antes de que Blaine se echara hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto.

"_Crees que eso fue suficientemente digno de notarse?"_ Blaine susurró.

Y el momento se había ido. Kurt aterrizó de golpe en la realidad y dio un rápido asentimiento antes de que Blaine lo regresara a su posición de pie cuando la canción terminó. Blaine le preguntó si quería bailar de nuevo, pero Kurt fingió interés en mezclarse un poco en lugar de eso, necesitando separarse un poco de Blaine para poder controlar los latidos de su corazón. No podía creer que hbía hecho eso. Había sido uno de los besos más castos que había tenido, pero aun así había sido bastante inapropiado _(y maravilloso. Y dulce. Y sorprendente)_. Necesitaba que le revisen la cabeza.

"_Entonces, ¿continúas con las improvisaciones?"._ Blaine preguntó mientras enlazaba su brazo con el de Kurt.

Kurt carraspeó su garganta y se devanaba el cerebro para producir una expresión indiferente, él necesitaba esa expresión fácil de inmediato. _"Alguna de las mejores decisiones de actuación están hechas en el fragor del momento. Solo sentí el repentino deseo de hacer que todos en el cuarto me envidien. Y creo que funcionó",_ respondió mientras llevando una mano hacia su boca y hablando por el otro lado, haciendo una broma.

Kurt presentó a Blaine a la mayoría de sus co-estrellas y pasaron la próxima media hora siendo fotografiados en diferentes combinaciones. Todos estaban interesados en oír acerca de la nueva pareja y Kurt descubrió que no le importaba tanto las indiscreciones.

"… _Wow Kurt, felicitaciones. Él luce como un gran partido. Mejor mantenlo cerca, hay algunos reales depredadores esta noche que lo robarían de inmediato si tuvieran media oportunidad."_

"… _los escuché decir que se conocen desde que eran niños. ¿Salían en ese entonces? ¿Eran enamorados secretos?"_

"…_esto es… repentino. ¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que han estado saliendo de nuevo?"_

"… _debo admitirlo, estoy sorprendido, Kurt. Siempre pensé que eras frígido". _

Bueno, hay que admitirlo, el último comentario fue un tanto molesto.

Finalmente recuperado del beso, Kurt tuvo la mesa de buffet a la vista y estaba llevando a Blaine en esa dirección cuando les salió al paso un hombre que Kurt vagamente reconoció como un productor, pero cuyo nombre no recordaba. El hombre tomó el brazo de Blaine y tiró de él con urgencia.

"_Tú tienes un gran apariencia, hijo. ¿Te inclinas por películas o televisión?"_ Blaine negó con su cabeza y abrió su boca para responder, pero el hombre continuó hablando, obviamente no esperando una respuesta de inmediato. _"Necesitarás hacer algo con esas cejar primero, por supuesto. Tengo el nombre de un gran estético, si necesitas una recomendación. Hey, Randy, pensé que eras tú…"_ El hombre se dirigió a otro lado, persiguiendo a un actor que había pasado por su lado mientras trataba de evitar contacto visual.

Kurt reprimió una risa ante la consternación de Blaine. _"Awww, cariño tienes un fan"._

Blaine pasó una protectora mano por sus cejar y observo al hombre con una mirada considerativa en el rostro.

"_Oh no, no empieces tú también"_ Kurt exclamó. _"Estoy tan feliz de conocer a alguien aquí que no tiene el número de un cirujano plástico en marcado rápido. No empieces a cuestionarte tú mismo ahora". _

Kurt no pensó que fuera extraño que Blaine hubiera atrapado la mirada del productor. No sólo era extremadamente guapo y de ensueño, sino que se destacaba de la multitud debido a su casi expresión constante de seriedad. En medio del cinismo de Hollywood era algo extraño y un poco sorprendente, como ver a un perro caminar en sus patas delanteras.

Luego de ello decidió acercarse a hablar con directores, escritores, agentes de selección y productores. Estaba realmente emocionado por hablar con algunos de ellos y otros que le decían lo duro que había trabajado, pero en cierto momento lo agotaron (deshonesto halago por aquí, falso entusiasmo por acá). Vio a Blaine mirarlo extrañado en algunos momentos, sin duda sorprendido por su comportamiento.

Kurt envió a Blaine a traerle otra soda y estaba buscando una mesa vacía cuando alcanzó a ver a un hombre alto con cabello rojizo por el rabillo del ojo y se tensó. No, no podía ser Giles, ¿cierto? Él no se atrevería a presentarse en la premier de Kurt. Ugh, por supuesto que lo haría. El hombre volteó y al ver que Kurt lo estaba espiando, hizo su camino entre la multitud hacia él.

"_¡Kurt!"_ Giles exclamó en una sobre fuerte expresión que de seguro buscaba atraer la atención y jaló a Kurt para un dramático doble beso en las mejillas en el aire. _"Es tan bueno verte otra vez. Estuviste fantástico en la película"_

"_¿Por qué estás aquí?"_ Kurt siseó, removiendo las manos de Giles de sus hombros.

Giles lanzó una mirada alrededor suyo y cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba cerca se inclinó, bajando su voz. _"Quizá hayas engañado a esta gente de que eres un actor real, pero algún día cercano ellos retomarán la razón y yo estaré ahí, esperando para atrapar su atención". _

"_La única cosa que tu atraparás será una enfermedad venérea. Esta es mi premier. Fuera"_

"_Uh, quizá quieras mantener la voz baja. No estarían muy bien ni sería lindo para ninguna de estas personas pensar que nosotros no nos llevamos bien. Después de todo el grupo de ´Desafío´ era una gran y feliz familia, ¿verdad?"_

Un fotógrafo apareció a su lado y les indicó que posaran juntos para una toma. Kurt hizo su mejor esfuerzo para fingir una sonrisa mientras respondía bajo su aliento al repulsivo hombre que había puesto un brazo alrededor de su hombro. _"Si, y tú eres el primo raro que todos se aseguran de mantener lejos de sus mascotas"._ El fotógrafo se movió de sitio y Kurt de inmediato retiró el brazo de Giles. _"Cuidado, Giles. No me importa su la gente se da cuenta de que odio tus pelotas. Soy un ganador de un Tony que fue el mejor intérprete en mi primera película y está siendo mencionado como un posible nominado como mejor actor de reparto. ¿Quién eres tú?, el actor secundario cuya única línea en una canción fue cortada de la película porque no era suficientemente buena? ¿El chico que tuvo que acostarse con el director de casting para inclusive conseguir esa parte? ¿Cuál de los dos tú crees que sería lastimado por los rumores de tensión?"_

"_Cuidado Hummel. Quizás estés arriba ahora, pero las temporadas cambian rápido en Hollywood y pronto tu estarás en la alcantarilla como la basura de ayer, lo cual te queda bien, dada la manera en que vistes"_

"_Bueno, no todos podemos ser vestidos por los estelares diseñadores de los supermercados, ¿verdad?"_

Giles se movió más cerca amenazadoramente y Kurt no estaba avergonzado de admitir que sintió un flama de alivio al escuchar la voz de Blaine.

"_Kurt, ¿todo está bien?"_

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Giles desapareció al instante, reemplazado por lo que se supone debía ser una sonrisa encantadora, pero que solo quedó como una mirada lasciva. _"Hola ahí. Bueno, ¿no eres delicioso? No te he visto por aquí antes. ¿Que dices sit tú y yo encontramos una bebida y una esquina tranquila para conocernos mejor?"_

Kurt enlazó su brazo con el de Blaine y se acurrucó a su lado. _"Blaine, cariño, me gustaría presentar a Giles, la más horrible excusa de ser humano que he tenido el disgusto de encontrar en Hollywood. Giles, este es mi novio, Blaine, quien no te tocaría ni con un bastón empapado de penicilina". _

La sonrisa falsa de encanto de Giles colapsó. _"¿Tú piensas que tus porquerías no apestan, verdad Hummel? Mejor no me des la espalda o lo lamentarás"_ Él dio un paso adelante con el puño cerrado y a la altura de su pecho… y encontró de pronto su brazo apretado tan fuerte que su cara palideció y una vena brotó en su cuello.

"_Desaparece. Ahora. O los reporteros de afuera tendrán algo muy excitante para publicar mañana cuando lance tu cabeza dentro de la pileta de afuera. Quizá incluso consigan una buena toma de la estatua de cupido apuntando a tu cabeza"_

Kurt nunca había escuchado la voz de Blaine tan profunda, tan amenazante, tan… ardiente.

Giles liberó su brazo del agarre de Blaine con un poco de dificultad y le dio a Kurt una mirada que podía quemar antes de mezclarse en la muchedumbre.

"_Un buen amigo, ¿supongo?"_ Blaine preguntó, estirándose para tomar el vaso de soda que había dejado en una mesa cercana.

"_Co – estrella inicial, talento mediocre, y sobre todo un demonio personificado es como prefiero referirme a él."_ Kurt trató de usar algunas técnicas de respiración profunda que había aprendido en sus clases de yoga para controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Como se atrevía el hombre que había tratado de sabotear su trabajo en _Desafío_, que había dicho mentiras y esparcido rumores para tratar de que lo despidieran, aparecerse en su premier solo para obtener publicidad libre. Kurt movió su mandíbula hacia atrás y adelante para aliviar la tensión causada por sus dientes temblando de coraje y un dolor de cabeza empezó a esparcirse por su cráneo. Incluso con la sorprendente imagen de Blaine tensando sus músculos mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Giles fresca en su mente, Kurt fue incapaz de retornar a su buen humor anterior. Él deseo ser un niño pequeño otra vez y poder sentarse en el piso y lanzar un conjuro para aliviar toda la presión creciente.

Él aún no había recuperado todo su equilibrio cuando otro hombre se le acercó, alguien a quien apenas recordaba haber conocido en algún evento.

"_Hola Kurt, no sé si me recuerdas, pero soy Robert. ¿Robert Cayhill? ¿Nos conocimos en la fiesta de EOnline hace unos meses? Bueno, solo quería decirte cuando disfruté tu presentación esta noche. Fuiste muy divertido y… bueno, solo quiero decirte cuan grandioso eres."_

"_Gracias. Estoy contento que te haya gustado" _Kurt trató de ser amable, pero sólo que no era el momento correcto, por lo que empezó a irse, jalando a Blaine levemente con él mientras avanzaba.

Robert corrió frente a ellos, deteniendo su avance. _"Yo solo… escuché que estabas trabajando en una nueva película y me preguntaba si, bueno, si… ¿tienes alguna recomendación para alguien que quiera participar en películas? Quiero decir, ¿sabes si alguien está buscando un—"_

"_Mira, ¿Robert verdad?, Robert, yo si tengo un consejo para ti. Hay una frase que creo necesitas practicar una y otra vez hasta que te salga perfecta. ¿estás escuchando? Bien. Es ´¿Usted quiere papas fritas con su orden?´" _Cuando Robert solo lo miró sin comprender Kurt continuó, con un desprecio que emanaba de sus poros. _"Es la frase más usada para la gente en la industria de la comida rápida, donde estoy seguro serás un gran éxito. Ahora, nosotros ya nos vamos, si nos permites."_

Kurt volteó y avanzó con rapidez, cada fibra de su cuerpo gritándole que tenía que salir de ese cuarto, lejos de la posibilidad de ver a Giles otra vez. Cuando llegó al recibidos miró hacia atrás y vio a Blaine mirándolo con una mezcla de consternación y decepción. _"¿Qué?"_ preguntó con enojo.

"_¿Me perdí de algo? Porque ese chico parecía perfectamente amable y lo destrozaste… eso fue cruel, Kurt"_

"_Oh, por favor, el hombre fue un actor secundario en un show del canal Disney. El canal Disney, Blaine. No sé cómo lo dejaron entrar aquí" _

_"Disney Channel, HBO, o presentación escolar, lo que le dijiste estuvo mal. Supongo… supongo que esperaba algo mejor de ti. Quizá por comportamientos como ese son la razón de que no parezcas tener muchos amigos aquí."_ Con eso, Blaine sacó su teléfono y llamó por el auto.

Kurt sintió su garganta cerrarse y un dolor agudo colocarse detrás de sus ojos mientras parpadeaba para suprimir las lágrimas. Sabía que tenía una tendencia a decir cosas hirientes cuando estaba molesto, pero había tratado muy duro de cambiar eso. Ahora, en algunos segundos había arruinado todo su trabajo sintonizando a Santana López en toda su gloria de Lima Heights Adjacent. ¿De dónde había venido eso? Había herido los sentimientos de un chico que no había hecho nada además de tener la mala suerte de tratar de hablar con él después del encuentro con Giles y había decepcionado a una de las pocas personas cuya opinión importaba para él. Ahora que Blaine Había visto el lado feo de Kurt ¿querría seguir siendo su amigo? ¿Cómo había arruinado un comienzo tan maravilloso? ¿Había arruinado todo?

=^..^=

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al automóvil, Blaine vio algo a través de la calle que capturó la atención de Kurt. Ahí, esperando detrás de una barrera de policías, estaba un grupo de fans sosteniendo afiches y posters. Tan pronto como reconocieron a Kurt, empezaron a emitir gritillos de ánimo y a levantar sus carteles. Mientras Bill abría la puerta para que entre, Blaine puso su mano ligeramente en la espalda de Kurt para guiarlo y volteó para preguntarle a Steve su había una oportunidad de explorar en la multitud. De pronto, la sensación de la chaqueta de Kurt bajo su mano no estaba y él volteó para ver a Kurt trotando a través de la calle rumbo a los gritantes fanáticos.

Blaine corrió tras él, cuidadoso de mantener el miedo fuera de su rostro, tratando de parecer como el novio ayudando. Estaba a solo unos segundos detrás de Kurt y llegó justo cuando había empezado a firmar autógrafos. Kurt se movió entre la línea hasta que se detuvo en una mujer que parecía a punto de llorar. Blaine escuchó pedazos de lo que estaba diciendo, algo acerca de ser una de las más grandes fanáticas de Kurt y de haber iniciado un club en línea para él, pero estaba demasiado preocupado de los que le rodeaban, mirando en busca de movimientos sospechosos de la masa de gente y escuchando si alguna llanta sonaba en la calle, para prestar mucha atención. La mujer terminó de hablar y Kurt se estiró a ella para darle un rápido abrazo. En ese momento Blaine vio rojo e hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar tomar a Kurt sobre sus hombros y cargarlo de vuelta al auto.

En lugar de eso, se mantuvo un poco más cerca de Kurt y plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro que dolía tanto que estaba seguro que estaba haciendo algún tipo de daño a sus músculos. Kurt terminó los autógrafos y hizo la señal de adiós al grupo antes de regresar al carro. Blaine lo ayudó y subió luego, evitando mirarlo hasta que el auto se puso en camino.

Sólo tomo unos pocos minutos que el temperamento de Blaine explotara. _"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" _él grito.

Kurt lo miró hoscamente. _"No sé qué es lo que quieres decir"._

"_No te hagas al tonto Kurt. Nunca jamás corras así otra vez. ¡Cualquiera pudo haber estado ahí! El acosador pudo haber estado ahí con un cuchillo o un arma y yo no hubiera podido hacer mucho para protegerte"_.

"_La fama no vale la pena si tienes que vivir en una caja de vidrio"._ Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron con lágrimas no derramadas.

Blaine se suavizó, su enojo despareciendo como agua en una bañera destapada. _"Tú no tienes que vivir en una caja de cristal. __Sólo… se sensato. __Ven a mí y podemos arreglar algo juntos, pero por favor, por favor no me dejes así para ahí otra vez, preocupándome de que estoy a punto de verte ser atacado antes de alcanzarte"._

El resto del camino de regreso a la casa de Kurt fue silencioso. Era la primera vez que Blaine había visto a Kurt realmente furioso y estaba teniendo problemas reconociendo este nuevo Kurt con el hombre con el que había vivido por casi un mes. Por supuesto, Blaine no estaba tan orgulloso de cómo había manejado la situación tampoco, haciendo enfoque en el hecho de que Kurt no tenía ningún amigo. Él debió haberse mantenido calmado y ahora ambos habían dicho cosas es noche que realmente no sentían. El encuentro con Giles había descolocado a Kurt, eso era más que obvio, pero Blaine sabía que debía haber algo más en la historia que sólo dos co-estrellas que no se llevaban bien. Le daría tiempo a Kurt para calmarse y tratar de retomar el asunto después. Ellos sólo necesitaban tiempo para hablar.

=^..^=

Oh no, tensión entre mis bebes, fue suficiente con la separación que no termina en Glee… lágrimas

Momento favorito? El beso definitivamente

Giles: púdrete.


	8. Gumby

_¡Hola! Esta vez si que se me complicaron las cosas, prometí actualizar en fin de semana y es hasta ahora que pude subir la traducción. En recompensa este es un capítulo bastante largo, que lo disfruten!_

_Como siempre aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, sino a knightlycat, cuento con su permiso para efectuar su traducción, el fic original se titula Not like the movies y que los personajes del glee no me pertenecen o la serie se llamaría Klee. :)_

=^..^=

_[PlatocalientedeHollywood video- Entrevista de Kurt Hummel en la alfombra roja]_

_¿El acaba de decir novio? ¿Realmente pasó? _

_¡Estoy desbordando de emoción! Nuestro bebé tiene un novio – Yo no puedo…_

_Ellos son tannnnnnn lindos juntos. Blaine es hermoooooooso [Imagen_Emma_Stone_llorando]_

_*muerta*_

_Envíen ayuda_

_No me presten atención, sólo tengo un árbol en mi ojo o algo_

_Me declaro a mí mismo un fan de Klaine_

_No puedo respirar. Alguien sosténgame_

_*ángeles cantando*_

_Entonces, ¿Quién va a escribir lo erótico para esto?_

=^..^=

Kurt quería explicarle a Blaine porqué había huido así la noche anterior, pero descubrió que ni él mismo sabía. Se encerró en su cuarto por un tiempo y pensó mucho en el tema mientras ahogaba sus sentimientos en medio cheesecake de cereza (había escogido olvidar todo el tema del beso por ahora, desde que sólo era medio cheesecake). Para el final de la tarde todo lo que había logrado era mirar ocho episodios de Project Runway y consumir miles de calorías vacías. Apartó su plato y se derrumbó dramáticamente en la cama. Cuando miró a través de la calle y vio aquellos fans, algunos de ellos con carteles con su nombre, había sido tocado con una abrumadora necesidad de estar con ellos, estar alrededor de alguien que no quería ayuda con su carrera, que no lo usaba por publicidad. Él sabía que ellos sólo querían su presencia, unas palabras, o quizá un autógrafo y de pronto el necesitó una validación positiva más que nada.

El encuentro con Giles lo había afectado más de lo que pensaba. Él podía prácticamente aún sentir su sangre hervir mientras recordaba el día que uno de los productores de _Desafío _lo había llamado a su oficina y dicho que había una acusación que Kurt había acosado sexualmente a uno de los extras en el set la semana anterior. Los cargos fueron, por supuesto, infundados y nadie los creyó verdaderamente, pero hubo tensión por tres días hasta que todo se aclaró. Cuando unos rumores en el mismo tema aparecieron otra vez unas pocas semanas después, Kurt rastreó que venían de Giles, quien había estado tras el rol de Kurt desde el día uno. Después de eso, Kurt había impuesto su única posición de diva en el set y demando que no tuviera que trabajar con Giles directamente en ninguna escena. El director había accedido, lo que resultó que el papel de Giles fuera reducido y en un enemigo de por vida.

Kurt sabía que había sido extremadamente suertudo de que ninguna de las mentiras había llegado a la prensa, ya que eran exactamente la clase de cosas que podrían hundir una carrera promisoria en el lodo, pero eso no lo acercaba a la idea de olvidar.

El hecho de que ese traidor sucio, ese Benedict Arnold, ese… aspirante a Eve Harrington se atreviera a aparecer en la gran noche de Kurt sólo para conseguir publicidad gratis hizo a Kurt querer… bueno, Kurt estaba contra la violencia, pero él quería causar algún daño, eso era seguro.

No culpó a Blaine por enojarse – ya sea por el incidente con Robert o por Kurt huir para reunirse con los fans. Se arrepentía que Robert se le acercada en el momento incorrecto, cuando no tenía control de sí mismo, y que Blaine había estado ahí para presenciar su pobre comportamiento. Y correr a través de la calle solo había sido algo estúpido, especialmente después de que había prometido que seguiría las instrucciones de Blaine.

La pelea no había sido placentera y Kurt ciertamente no quería repetirla, pero había sido, en muchas formas, una revelación por la manera en que había visto a Blaine. Había habido fuego en sus ojos, una furia en su voz que Kurt no había presenciado nunca. Aún había estado bajo control, pero en el fondo le mostró a Kurt más de la persona real que estaba encerrada detrás de la fachada que presentaba al mundo. Era la primera vez que había visto a Blaine ser todo menos calmado, fresco, perfecto y descubrió que como que le gustaba más Blaine así. Y para que Blaine se enojara, significaba que al menos se preocupaba por él, ¿verdad?

Kurt hizo una nota mental de hacer que Bev consiguiera el número de Robert para que pudiera disculparse y chequear con su agente para ver si había algún papel que estuviese disponible y fuese adecuado para Robert. Hacer ese plan lo hizo sentir un poco mejor y finalmente juntó el coraje suficiente para darle la cara a Blaine, pero había una sola cosa de la que quería salir primero. Había estado ignorando su teléfono desde la noche anterior, pero sabía que había un específico mensaje esperando por él. Tecleó su clave y navegó por los mensajes no leídos, pasando por lo de Lynn o Bev, hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando.

_Sé que ha sido un tiempo desde que hemos podido juntarnos o hacer un maravilloso dueto, pero aún somos mejores amigos y estoy sorprendida y no poco herida que haya tenido que escuchar las noticias acerca de tu nuevo novio por el internet. Tengo, como sea, decidido ser magnánima y perdonarte, pero ahora tienes 12 horas para llamar antes de que tema que un irreparable daño está hecho a nuestra amistad. P.D. envía fotos pronto, él luce súper lindo en la alfombra roja. – Rachel. _

Kurt leyó el mensaje con una profunda sonrisa y chequeó la hora para asegurarse que tenía oportunidad de llamar a Rachel antes de que ella se fuera al teatro. Marcó su número y no estaba sorprendido cuando ella contestó después del primer timbre y ni siquiera le dejó la oportunidad de decir nada.

_"Kurt Hummel, ¡no puedo creer que no me dijiste nada acerca de Blaine! Mis compañeros de teatro lo leyeron antes que yo y no dejaron de hablar de eso en la noche. Creo que empiezan a dudar de que realmente somos amigos."_

"_Rachel, Blaine no es exactamente quien piensas que es."_

"_¿Él no es un increíblemente sexy hombre que luce como recién salido de uno de tus clásicas películas de fantasía romántica'"_

Kurt pudo imaginar a Rachel con sus manos en las caderas, usando una de sus demasiadas cortas faldas con medias muy altas que nunca había sido capaz de convencer de dejar de usar. _"Bueno… si, él es eso, pero él no es mi novio"_

"_Pero… la entrevista. Tu dijiste…"_

Kurt procedió a informar toda la situación a Rachel, desde la charla inicial con Bev hasta la última carta. Sorprendentemente, ella lo dejo continuar y no lo interrumpió ni una vez. Cuando terminó, saltó encima de la cama, cansado pero aliviado de que todo estaba dicho.

"_Pero, él es gay, ¿verdad?"_

"_¿Y por qué importa?"_

"_Porque es obvio que te gusta y después de mirar la entrevista de anoche pienso que es posible que tú le gustes a él. ¿Te gusta de esa manera, verdad?"_

Kurt se dejó caer en la cama y miró hacia el techo, como si este contuviera las respuestas a los secretos del universo. _"Yo… yo… ¿quizás? Me conoces, pon un tipo inadecuado o inalcanzable dentro de 20 pies de distancia mía y desarrollaré una completa atracción hacia él. Necesito ser más listo esta vez."_

"_Listo es bueno. Estoy a favor de ser listo en ocasiones como esta, pero junto a tu propensidad de atracción por hombres inadecuados también sé que tienes a sobre pensar cosas – lo cual es otra prueba de que somos almas gemelas platónicas, por cierto. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando terminé con Brody y estaba convencida de que iba a ser sola por siempre y sugerí que nos casáramos y empezáramos a producir niños por inseminación artificial? Quizá deberías tomar algunos de tus consejos. Sólo deja que pase y no te adelantes. Las cosas buenas van a suceder para ti, si les das el tiempo necesario."_

"_¿Te he dicho últimamente cuanto te extraño?"_

La voz de Rachel se suavizó por el teléfono y Kurt pudo claramente imaginarse la mirada de amor en sus ojos. _"Te extraño también. Será mejor que me visites pronto o no seré responsable por mis acciones. Ahora tengo que irme o se me hará tarde. Espero actualizaciones semanales, por supuesto"_

"_Buena suerte esta noche. Rómpete una pierna"_

"_Es sólo el coro. Podría literalmente romperme una pierna y no estoy segura de que alguien pueda siquiera notarlo, pero aprecio el sentimiento."_

=^..^=

Kurt finalmente emergió de su habitación al finalizar la tarde y Blaine sabía que tendría que decir algo para romper el hielo que momentáneamente se había formado en su relación. Ellos no podían seguir así desde un punto de vista profesional, pero casi tan importante como eso, Blaine no quería que su amistad se viera permanentemente dañada. Las cosas habían ido tan bien y él había estado divertido (y un poco excitado) por los momentos de improvisación de Kurt y había querido regresar a ese gusto que habían desarrollado.

Escuchó a Kurt moverse en la cocina y se preguntó si estaba horneando otra vez, un hábito para desestresarse que Kurt tenía y que Blaine había encontrado delicioso y peligroso para su cintura. Pronto el aire empezó a llenarse con el tentador aroma del curry y Blaine siguió su nariz fuera de su cuarto para ver que había en el menú. Encontró la mesa puesta elegantemente para dos y dos candelabros esperando ser encendidos. Lo tomó tentativamente como una buena señal y continuó hacia dentro de la concina, donde podía escuchar a Kurt moverse.

Cuando entró al cuarto todo lo que pudo ver fue el maravilloso tonificado trasero de Kurt, enmarcado a la perfección en los jeans más apretados que el ser humano conociera, emergiendo detrás de la puerta del refrigerador mientras él se inclinaba para buscar algo adentro. Blaine se detuvo en la entrada y aclaró su garganta para anunciar su presencia.

La cabeza de Kurt apareció detrás de la puerta cuando se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido. _"Llegas temprano",_ exclamó sin aliento, su voz sonando más aguda que de costumbre. _"La cena no estará lista hasta dentro de unos minutos más". _

"_¿Tú cocinaste?" _

"_Si, se cocinar algo más que omelets. Soy excelente en esto, de hecho."_ Kurt hinchó su pecho y levantó su ceja con arrogancia, un efecto totalmente arruinado por el guante de cocina con forma de pingüino que llevaba.

"_Estaría sorprendido si no lo fueras. Creo que eres probablemente bueno en todo lo que intentas"_

"_Pues parece que no soy tan grandioso lidiando con sentimientos causados por odiosos ex compañeros de trabajo",_ Kurt cerró la refri y se acercó al mostrador para limpiarlo con el paño que estaba ahí. Mantuvo sus ojos en su trabajo y no hizo contacto visual. _"Fui un idiota. Contigo y con el chico del canal de Disney"_

"_Robert"_ Blaine le recordó gentilmente.

"_Si, Robert. Dejé que Giles me molestara y me desquité con él, cuando me lo dijiste yo solo… no reacciono de lo mejor cuando estoy molesto y realmente lo siento. Nunca me pondré en peligro a sabiendas otra vez, lo prometo. Lo juro en mis bufandas de colección de McQueen."_

"_¡No!, ¡no las bufandas!" _Blaine se burló amablemente.

"_Si, y eso debería decirte cuanto lo siento. Nada se mete con mis McQueen" _

Blaine sintió su corazón entibiarse con la mirada de preocupación de Kurt. Él podía ver cuán angustiado estaba por su pelea y cuán ansioso estaba por arreglar las cosas. _"Kurt, ¿podemos hablar?"_

Kurt pareció un poco aprehensivo, pero asintió y siguió a Blaine hacia la mesa, finalmente sentándose junto a él.

Blaine enlazó sus tobillos alrededor de las patas de la silla donde Kurt estaba sentado, necesitando esa sensación de ancla, de conexión. _"Bueno, primero… primero quiero disculparme por lo que dije anoche después de que Robert se fue. Tú estabas obviamente molesto y te dije cosas que no siento realmente, en lugar de tratar de entender qué estaba mal, haciendo lo mismo. Dejé mi enojo sacar lo mejor de mí y realmente lo siento". _

"_Disculpa aceptada"._ Kurt estiró su mano y la colocó encima de la de Blaine_. "No estabas equivocado, por cierto. No tengo muchos amigos ahí afuera y mi tendencia a ser como fui cuando estoy molesto es probablemente una de las razones. Y yo estaba totalmente molesto anoche". _

"_¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Quiero decir, Giles parece un gran fastidio, ¿pero me estoy perdiendo de algo?"_

Kurt le contó acerca de Giles y los problemas que había causado durante la filmación de _Desafío_. Al final Blaine estaba agradecido de no saber dónde encontrar al otro hombre, porque si lo hiciera quizá no sería responsable de sus acciones. Luego procedieron a hablar acerca del resto del drama de la noche. Kurt se disculpó por el incidente con los fans y Blaine le rogó, una vez más, a Kurt que no se pusiera en peligro. Esta vez sin embargo, cerró su súplica con _un "No sé qué haría si algo te ocurriera. Por favor, por favor no me hagas descubrirlo"_

Ellos hablaron hasta que el tomador de tiempo de la cocina sonó y un olor del cielo emanaba de ella.

"_¿Es como hindú la que huelo?"_ Blaine preguntó, acercándose con esperanza hacia la cocina.

Kurt empujó su silla hacia atrás, poniéndose el guante de pingüino. _"Solía vivir sobre un restaurante Indio en Nueva York que tenía los más maravillosos curries. Hice algunos arreglos en el auto del duelo y su esposa me pagó enseñándome algunos secretos de recetas familiares."_

"_Kurt… me atrapaste en curry". _

=^..^=

El interés en la nueva pareja del medio explotó tan pronto como se difundió la información de que Kurt había ido con una cita a la premier. Lynn respondió a todas las preguntas con un corto comunicado que había preparado, pero por supuesto eso no fue suficiente para la gran máquina del chisme de la gigante industria. En los días siguientes, Blaine notó un incremento en el número de paparazzi que los seguía a donde fuera que se dirigían en público. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los fotógrafos (si pudieras llamarlos así) parecía haber descubierto donde vivía Kurt, pero Kurt y Blaine eran fáciles de seguir una vez que dejaban la oficina de Bev, el estudio u otro lugar donde pudieran ser vistos.

Cuando ellos notaron que estaban siendo fotografiados, se aseguraban de ponerse dentro del modo de ´novios´ y ponían más esfuerzo en el show. Después de las primeras veces Kurt había reído y dicho que Blaine tenía una galantería natural, que pondría a muchos novios reales en vergüenza, por lo que todo lo que tomó a Blaine fue dejar un poco más su mano descansando en la espalda de Kurt, mirarse un poco más profundamente en los ojos cuando hablaban, o para Kurt mirar con ojos soñadores cuando Blaine sostenía la puerta para él, para conseguir engañar a todos.

Por mutuo acuerdo no hablado, ellos no discutieron el beso en la premier de Kurt, pretendiendo que sólo había sido parte del acto. Y si los ojos de Kurt algunas veces se fijaban demasiado en los labios de Blaine o si tenía la tendencia de meterse en un día de ensueño acerca de la sensación del brazo de Blaine envolviéndolo y sosteniéndolo con fuerza alrededor de su espalda, bueno, el no dañaba a nadie ¿no?

Kurt estaba maravillado cuán natural toda la situación se sentía y él sabía que estaba en peligro de creer su propia mentira. La falsa relación que él y Blaine estaban creando estaba muy cerca de lo que él siempre había soñado para sí y no quería convertirse en uno de esos actores que no podían decir la diferencia entre su papel y la realidad. Él ya había visto algunas relaciones dentro del set, fallar tan pronto como todos regresaban al mundo real. Esa era una trampa en la que él no estaba interesado en caer.

=^..^=

Después de una cita temprana con Bev, Kurt y Blaine se dirigían hacia su auto, discutiendo de buena manera acerca de si el arte moderno realmente era arte (Kurt dijo que sí y Blaine permanecía no convencido), cuando Blaine puso un brazo adelante y detuvo a Kurt en su paso. Kurt siguió la mirada de Blaine hacia su auto, el cual parecía brillar raramente en la tenue luz del garaje. Piezas de papel estaban pegadas en la superficie, mientras que otras flotaban en el aire.

De inmediato Blaine le dijo a Kurt que regresara al recibidor mientras investigaba. A regañadientes Kurt aceptó, pero dijo que estaría mirando por fuera de la ventana, con el dedo en el marcador rápido del 911. Blaine quiso discutir, pero la expresión terca en la mandíbula de Kurt le hizo realizar que estaría perdiendo su aliento. Se acercó al carro lentamente mientras buscaba por cualquier signo de que el vándalo aún estaba en el área. Parecía que no había nadie alrededor, por lo que se acercó al auto y tomó algunas fotos con su celular. Derramada por todo el vehículo había una sustancia espesa, color ámbar que lucía como… Blaine se inclinó un poco y percibió un olor familiar… sip, alguien había derramado miel en todo el auto. Atrapada en la miel estaban 20 piezas de papel del tamaño de su mano.

Cuidando de no tocar ninguna directamente, Blaine sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo uso para tomar una de las piezas. No estuvo sorprendido de encontrar la cara sonriente de Kurt en una de ellas – una copia de la misma foto que envió el acosador anteriormente. Encontró diversas fotos tomadas afuera del restaurante, así como otras que sólo incluían a Kurt. En la parte trasera del auto se encontró una nota en letras rosadas que decía _Te amo porque eres dulce como la miel._

Blaine llamó a Bev y hablaron por unos momentos acerca de si debían o no llamar a la policía. Parecía una sobrerreacción – no había ningún daño causado y ese vandalismo parecía hasta una broma – pero si era un acto de la persona que mandaba las cartas la policía debía estar al tanto, por si alguna vez el caso llegaba a la corte. Finalmente acordaron llamar a las autoridades y Blaine se unió a Kurt en el recibidor para esperar su llegada.

Por casos como el de Rebecca Schaefer, una actriz que había sido asesinada en la puerta de su casa por un fan trastornado en los años 1980, la policía en Hollywood y alrededores tomaban las amenazas a celebridades muy en serio. Luego de 20 minutos un auto policial llegó y un detective estaba tomando fotografías. La policía ya estaba informada de las cartas de acoso que Kurt había estado recibiendo, por lo que el detective pudo conectar el hecho con el caso. A la una el carro había sido revisado, las fotos removidas y Bev hizo que su asistente Kellie coordinara una cita para que limpiaran el auto.

Las cámaras de seguridad del garaje mostraron a una figura vestida con jeans y una gran polera que le cubría el rostro, acercarse al auto cerca de 15 minutos después de que Kurt y Blaine habían llegado. La miel fue esparcida y las fotos colocadas en cuestión de minutos y luego la figura se marchó, no dándole ni una oportunidad a la cámara de obtener una vista clara de su rostro. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba claro si la figura del video era una mujer o un hombre pequeño.

El gerente de seguridad hizo una copia para el archivo y se la dió al detective, quien se fue con la promesa de ingresar la información en el expediente, en caso se necesitara después.

Bill llegó para conducirlos a casa y dejó el carro de Kurt en el garaje para ser limpiado después. Una vez que estaban en casa, Kurt colocó su maleta en una mesa de la entrada, cuidadosamente como siempre para no dañar el cuero o rayar la mesa con la hebilla de metal del bolso y fue dentro de la sala para colapsar en el sofá. "Bueno, eso fue divertido. No sé si sentirme atacado o aliviado de que no fuera algo peor." Inclinó su cabeza y miró hacia el techo antes de soltar una risa ligera.

"_¿Qué es tan divertido?"_ Blaine retiró su chaqueta y la colocó cerca a la maleta de Kurt para evitar arrugas.

"_Nada. Solo que no es la primera vez que he sido víctima de vandalismo. Esto parece en realidad un juego de niños comparado a lo que tuve que pasar en la secundaria."_ Movió su cabeza para mirar a Blaine, quien aún estaba parado en la puerta. _"¿Estoy mal por no preocuparme? Quiero decir, no siento peligro de alguien que me ataca con miel y me dice que soy dulce, ¿sabes?". _

Blaine decidió que ser honesto era el mejor camino. _"Creo que lo que más nos preocupa es que esta persona de alguna manera sabía que estabas en el edificio y cual era tu auto"._ Miró a Kurt tomar un lapicero de la mesa y jugar nerviosamente con este en su mano, un hábito que le había visto en ocasiones difíciles. _"Mira, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? ¿hacer algo? Puedo decirle a Bill que regrese."_

"_Yo… yo creo que solo necesito estar aquí por un tiempo, mmm, tranquilizarme"_

Blaine asintió y se le unió en el sofá mientras Kurt prendía la televisión para distraerse. Miraron un show de juegos ridículos por un rato antes de que Kurt se rindiera y lo apagara. _"Okay, cambié de opinión. Yo quiero ver lo que la gente está diciendo acerca de mí en Tumblr. Las cosas buenas, quiero decir"._ Kurt movió una mano en el aire.

"_¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, algunos pueden ser un poco… extremos"_ Blaine no estaba seguro si la idea era Buena. Algunas personas en Tumblr, no importa cuán buenas sus intenciones fueran, podían tomar las cosas algo lejos.

Kurt parecía decidido _"muéstrame"._

Blaine tenía dos cuentas en Tumblr, una para los blogs amigables y una para los… no tan amigables, por lo que abrió la cuenta de los buenos y las imágenes y los escritos empezaron a llenar la pantalla, todo acerca de Kurt y del personaje que interpretaba. Se hizo a un lado, para que Kurt pudiera ver, deteniéndose cada cierto momento para extender un link o mostrar un comentario completo.

"_Siento que estoy leyendo otro lenguaje"_, Kurt comentó, mirando a la pantalla con un ligero ceño. _"¿Qué es un Klainer? ¿Y por qué hay una foto mía haría explotar unos ovarios? Eso no tiene sentido para nada."_

"_Klaine es nuestro nombre de pareja. Creo que me gusta"_

"_Por supuesto que te gusta, tienes casi todas las letras"_ Kurt dijo, rodando sus ojos.

"_Hey!, es mejor que la alternativa"_

"_Hubiera roto de inmediato contigo si la gente empezaba a llamarnos Blurt",_ Kurt rió.

Blaine mostró algunos más hasta que Kurt lo detuvo en una serie de fotos que mostraban solo sus ojos y otras que sólo enseñaban su trasero. Kurt leyó los comentarios sobre la maravilla que era su trasero y sonrió. _"Hmm… ellos no están equivocados, sabes. Esos pantalones hacen lucir mi trasero espectacular. Rápido, ¿puedes enviar una foto a mi teléfono?" _

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" _Blaine preguntó, su dedo moviéndose en el ratón.

"_Quiero revisar mi closet y comparar mis pantalones con las fotos, para poder tomar nota de cuales los fans consideran ganadores en la categoría de trasero."_ Kurt se detuvo y puso un dedo en sus labios. _"¿Crees que los pantalones que no están fotografiados hacen que mi trasero se vea debajo del nivel o ellos sólo no tenían espacio para incluirlos todos?" _

Blaine lo observe incrédulo. _"No puedo saber si estás bromeando ahora y me estás asustando". _

"_Bromeando, bromeando. Quizá. Pero igual, envíamelas"_ Kurt dijo mientras tomaba control del ratón.

Ellos pasaron los próximos 20 minutos mirando a través de varias publicaciones, la cara de Kurt estaba roja por todo lo que encontraba. En un momento llegaron al blog de un super-fan de _Desafío_ que había publicado links a varias historias de fanfiction protagonizadas por el personaje de Kurt, Drew. A pesar de las advertencias de Blaine, Kurt decidió leer un par de historias.

"_No sabía que las mujeres estaban tan interesadas en porno gay. Creo que ellas saben más de esto que yo, lo cual es bastante humillante."_ Kurt movió el mouse hacia otro enlace en la página. _"¿Qué es este—?"_

"_No, Kurt, ese no-" _

"_Oh, por Dios. Este es acerca de nosotros, quiero decir los reales nosotros. Tú y yo y… es- ¿esa posición es físicamente posible?"_ Kurt inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y trató de comprender la figura. _"Nunca podré mirar a un fan a la cara sin imaginármelos leyendo __**esto**__, ¿verdad?""_

"_Diría que tendrías que estar halagado. Ellos están realmente felices de pensar que encontraste a alguien con quien estar. Además, es probable que no todos los actores sean descritos como que tienen…"_ Blaine se acercó a la pantalla para encontrar una buena línea, _"Un cuerpo tan esbelto y núbil, tan pálido y hermoso que él no estaría fuera de lugar en el Monte Olimpo, con un miembro tan largo-" _

"_¡Bien entonces!"_ Kurt aplaudió y se alejó de la computadora_. "¡Creo que es tiempo de tomar un descanso!, ¿Tomamos unos bocadillos?"_

Kurt se regresó a la cocina seguido por el sonido de la risa de Blaine y sacó un pote con masa para galletas que había preparado hace unos días y las colocó dentro del horno. Cuando el tiempo se cumplió, puso las galletas en un plato y las colocó en el sillón, chupando un poco del chocolate derretido en su dedo.

"_Entonces, ¿qué te hizo decidir convertirte en un guardaespaldas?"_ Kurt le ofreció el plato de galletas y Blaine tomó dos.

"_Yo realmente no me vi dentro de la vida miliar y no tenía ningún talento o pasión con los cuales hacer una carrera, por lo que después de la secundaria fui a la universidad pensando que podía conseguir el título de maestro, quizá trabajar con niños. Justo antes de graduarme, uno de mis antiguos instructores de secundaria me contactó. Él Estaba empezando una firma de seguridad privada y quería reclutarme para la división de protección a niños. Sonaba desafiante y la paga era buena, por lo que acepté. Nunca me vía haciendo algo así, pero era bueno y realmente me gusta trabajar con los niños. Además, mucho de mi trabajo es fuera de Estados Unidos, por lo que viajé mucho, lo cual es genial". _

Kurt pasó unos trozos de galletas y limpió las sobras de sus labios. _"Lamento haberlos alejado de ti. Debes estar ansioso por regresar"_

"_No, esto es bueno. Había terminado una tarea de proteger un par de niños que no eran exactamente pequeños ángeles, por lo que necesitaba un descanso. He tenido algunos niños bueno, sin embargo. ¿Quieres verlos?"_ Kurt asintió y Blaine saltó y corrió a su cuarto, volviendo con un pequeño álbum de fotos. _"Empecé manteniendo un álbum de recuerdo durante mi primer trabajo. Algunos de los niños no están aquí- siempre pido permiso a los padres si está bien ponerlos aquí y algunos no quieren un recuerdo de que ellos contrataron un guardaespaldas- pero la mayoría están aquí"_

Le pasó el álbum a Kurt, quien lo abrió y empezó a mirar entre las páginas. _"Wow, deben haber, unos doce, ¡tantos!"_

"_Suelo ocupar las asignaciones cortas – cuando uno de los padres está en un trabajo temporal peligroso o durante las elecciones, esa clase de cosas. Tenemos otras personas en la compañía que toman los trabajos a largo plazo"_

"_¿Tu pides esos trabajo o…?"_ Kurt se detuvo en la foto de una pequeña niña con rizos rojos siempre le había recordado a Blaine el personaje de _Annie._

"_Yo me ofrezco. No tengo realmente ningún familiar u otra relación que signifique que necesito quedarme en un solo lugar. Soy bueno siendo un nómada. Me aburro quedándome en un solo lugar mucho tiempo." _

_"Oh."_ Blaine pensó haber escuchado la voz de Kurt un poco triste, pero cuando lo miró estaba sonriendo, debió haberlo imaginado. _"Supongo que soy un nómade también, ahora que soy un actor de películas. Quiero decir, vivo aquí por supuesto, pero las películas se filman por todo el mundo y supongo que siempre estaré fuera por mucho tiempo, grabando. A veces he pensado que sería lindo conseguir una mascota- un perro o un gato- para tener a alguien cuando venga a casa, pero si voy a estar fuera por meses no creo que sea justo. Algún día, quizá" _

=^..^=

Kurt y Blaine pasaron media hora revisando el álbum, con Blaine describiendo a cada niño y contando historias divertidas. Llegaron la final y Kurt estaba a punto de devolvérselo cuando unas fotos cayeron. Kurt las recogió y supo que reconocería ese rostro de cualquier forma.

"_¿Eres tú?"_ Tomó la foto de un pequeño, alrededor de los ocho años, sentado en una cama con paredes verdes, sosteniendo un pequeño robot.

"_Si. Wow, no había visto esa foto hace mucho. Mira esto",_ el señaló el robot que estaba sosteniendo, y todos los otros que estaban alineados en un estante en la pared detrás de él, _"mi abuelo los coleccionó por años y cada navidad él me daba uno. Murió el siguiente año después de que la foto fuera tomada y me dejó toda su colección. Realmente los amaba"._

"_¿Aún los tienes en algún lado?"_

"_No"_, los ojos de Blaine parecieron ensombrecerse con arrepentimiento y un toque de enojo que solo se hizo más evidente con la tensión en los músculos de su rostro, _"mis padres se deshicieron de todo cuando no los tomé conmigo a la escuela militar. Supongo que los robots fueron donados a la caridad o algo. Pero también es posible que los hayan tirado a la basura". _

Kurt no sabía que decir. Su cuarto en Lima estaba casi como lo había dejado cuando fue a Nueva York y él no podía imaginar a su papá o a Carole siendo tan desalmados para solo disponer de sus cosas sin decirle nada a él. Blaine no le había contado mucho a Kurt sobre sus padres, pero el hecho de que ellos hicieran eso, y a cosas heredadas de su abuelo, decía mucho y Kurt estaba creando lentamente un triste cuadro de cómo debió haber sido crecer para Blaine. Antes de que se le ocurriera algo que decir que no sonase como una simpatía vacía, Blaine estaba cambiando el tema.

Blaine se paró y tomó algunos pasos por la cocina_. "Se me antoja algo de popcorn. ¿Quieres hacer un poco y mirar TV?"_

Siendo evidente que Blaine no quería hablar acerca de sus padres, Kurt asintió y tomó su Tablet para escoger un show que mirar. Revisó la lista, pero Kurt estaba reticente a sugerir muchos de los shows que estaban en su lista, porque estaba un poco avergonzado de cuantos realities de TV miraba.

Mientras la lista continuaba cargándose Blaine señaló el nombre de _American Idol_**. **"No soporto ese show".

"_Yo tampoco",_ Kurt declaró. _"Es sobre producido, los concursantes no tienen talento y los jueces no saben acerca de qué están hablando"._

"_¡Lo sé! Es de lo peor."_ Blaine se detuvo por varios segundos. _"¿Quieres mirarlo y burlarnos de los concursantes?"_

"_Totalmente"_

Blaine fue a la cocina para hacer el popcorn mientras Kurt conectaba su Tablet a la TV y el episodio apareció. Cuando Blaine regresó se sentaron y Kurt decidió que era momento de ser honesto. "Tengo una confesión. Amo los realities. Mas malo, mejor. Amas de casa gritando, diseñadores sin talento con pose de diva, familias semi-famosas alimentando el apetito de la nación con falsos dramas y comportamientos auto-destructivos. Alimentan mi alma".

"_No he visto muchos de esos, ya que no he estado mucho en el país, pero si, estoy contigo en eso."_

Ellos compartieron una sonrisa y Kurt tomó el tazón de popcorn mientras el show comenzaba. Se dio cuenta que no debía estar sorprendido que él y Blaine compartieran similares gustos en programas de televisión. Después de todo, les gustaba la misma comida, las mismas revistas y casi el mismo tipo de música. Mientras Kurt sentía una gran conexión natural a temas sobre ropa y decoración. Blaine estaba probando ser más interesante de lo que Kurt podía haber esperado (había estado encantado cuando Blaine había tomado la iniciativa y hecho algunas compras por internet, con la aprobación final de Kurt, por supuesto. Kurt había mirado las compras con una sensación de orgullo como el de un padre mirando a su hijo tomar sus primeros pasos.) Incluso tenían similares gustos es deportes. Blaine gustaba del football y artes marciales y Kurt gustaba de… bueno, ¿ellos no podían tener todo en común, verdad?

Los pensamientos de Kurt fueron interrumpidos cuando Blaine tomó un puñado completo de popcorn del tazón que estaba en las manos de Kurt. Él alzó el tazón y lo sostuvo lejos del alcance de Blaine. _"Hey, consigue los tuyos"_

"Mejor se bueno conmigo o le diré a los medios que tipo de TV te gusta mirar"

Kurt le entregó el tazón con falsa urgencia, derramando un poco en el proceso. _"Probablemente me retirarían mis credenciales en buen gusto"._ Los créditos de presentación del show aparecieron y la anfitriona empezó a dar un pequeño discurso acerca de las presentaciones. _"¡SÍ! Que comience el odio"_

La biografía de la primera concursante empezó a reproducirse, documentando su vida y problemas, de donde Kurt pudo ver que ella no había nacido rica ni rubia natural. El video terminó y ella subió al estrado para su primera canción, vestida en un traje que parecía de los años setenta. Kurt no estaba impresionado. _"Ese traje me ofende personalmente. Trato de no ser tan juzgador, pero ella me lo está haciendo difícil". _

Cantante tras cantante pasaron por la pantalla y a la mitad del programa ellos habían lanzado tanto popcorn a la pantalla como habían sido capaces de comer. No se guardaron sus críticas – estilo, voz, canción elegida. – era la primera ronda y Kurt no podía creer cuanto estaba divirtiéndose. Algunas de sus críticas no eran tomadas en cuenta por los jueces, quienes parecían creer que cada concursante era cada vez más apuesto y sonaba cada vez mejor.

"_Los jueces están siendo muy blandos con ellos,"._ Blaine dijo mientras otro competidor sin oído recibía comentarios positivos. _"Ellos nunca aprenderán si no reciben comentarios honestos. Los jueces deben dejar de ser tan buenos"._ Kurt carcajeó mientras tomaba su refresco y le lanzó una mirada de lado._ "¿Qué?"_

"_Solo la ironía de __**tú**__ diciendo que alguien está siendo muy bueno con alguien me resulta divertido, eso es todo"_

"_Puedo ser malo"_

Kurt soltó otra carcajada, pero esta vez Blaine lo ignoró.

El cantante final vino al escenario y Blaine comentó que era evidente de su doloroso aspecto de princesa del pop y de su sobre premiada biografía que ella no iba a ser muy buena. Él estaba en lo correcto.

Kurt terminó de comer de tragar un puñado de popcorn y miró a la pantalla. _"Había una chica llamada Sugar en mi club glee que sonaba como si un gato en el tejado tratara de imitar el sonido de un violín. Sugar era mejor que esta chica."_

Desafortunadamente Blaine estaba tomando un sorbo de su refresco en ese momento y arrugó su rostro ante la sensación quemante que la soda causó cuando fue a su naríz en el momento que rió. _"Wow Kurt, si ellos alguna vez buscan un malvado no-británico juez para un reality show, deberías postularte totalmente"_

"_Mm.. es bueno tener opciones de carreras". _

=^..^=

Halloween llego la semana después del incidente con el auto. Ellos habían sido invitados a la fiesta anual de Heidi Klum, pero Kurt no había querido ir, diciendo que estaba de menos humor para una fiesta que lo usual. En su lugar, él y Blaine habían pasado la tarde mirando _Bringing Up Baby __y__ A Philadelphia Story__ mientras Blaine trataba de convencerlo de que Katherine era la Hepburn superior (Kurt se había negado a declinar su completa y total devoción a Audrey, pero había concedido con recelos que Katherine quizá había sido la mejor actriz, lo que Blaine consideró un triunfo.)_

_Halloween amaneció soleado y lo suficientemente fresco para recordarle a todos que el calendario pronto llegaría a noviembre. Kurt tenía el día libre, pero ellos no tenían otros planes además de invernar con lo mejor de _Johnny Depp (acordaron en _El chico de manos de tijeras_, pero Blaine estaba inclinado por _Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolates_, mientras Kurt votaba por _Alicia en la país de las maravillas_). Blaine sabía que Kurt se sentía un poco melancólico acerca de las fiestas de ese año. Había mencionado hace un tiempo que cuando creció en Lima una de sus actividades favoritas era recoger caramelos y ver todos los tipos de disfraces que los chicos usaban. No había truco o trato en Nueva York, por supuesto, pero ahora que estaba en una casa, Kurt admitió sentir un poco de nostalgia por esos días.

Blaine estaba tratando de pensar una manera de hacer el Halloween de Kurt un poco a como había sido en su niñez. Ellos no podías abrir la puerta para las visitas de truco-o-trato, e inclusive aunque pudieran probablemente por el tipo de vecindario no habría muchos niños alrededor, pero habían otras cosas que podrían hacer. Estaba navegando en el internet, buscando algunas ideas, cuando un mensaje del Facebook captó su atención. Un compañero de trabajo de sus inicios como guardaespaldas, que se había retirado recientemente a Long Beach había publicado que su vecindario estaba dando una fiesta de Halloween en toda la cuadra y que la gente debería ir si podía. Blaine tomó una decisión en un segundo e hizo una rápida búsqueda por tiendas de disfraces que fueran capaces de llevarles algo en tan poco tiempo de aviso.

Kurt estaba en su cuarto Skyping con Bev, quien estaba en Nueva York con otro cliente, por lo que Blaine tomó su teléfono e hizo una rápida llamada para ver que disfraces podían usar. Hizo lo mejor que pudo y acordó un tiempo de espera.

Dos horas después llegaron los disfraces y Blaine puso la caja conteniendo el de Kurt en su cama mientras este último terminaba de ducharse después de haber entrenado en la tarde.

"_¿Había alguien en la puerta? ¿Alguien vino?"_ La esencia del champú y la crema de piel de Kurt precedieron su entrada en la sala luego de un rato.

"_Tengo una sorpresa para ti y espero que sea buena. Encontré algo para nosotros esta noche y ordené disfraces. No tengo las conexiones que tú sí, por lo que temo que tuve que tomar lo que la tienda de disfraces tenía. El tuyo ya está en tu cuarto."_

Kurt lució intrigado, así como dudoso, mientras regresaba a su cuarto y Blaine esperó por su reacción.

"_Blaine, ¿esta es una broma?"_ La voz de Kurt se filtraba desde el pasillo.

"_Ummm… ¿no?" _ Blaine respondió, encogiéndose un poco ante la reacción (_totalmente esperada)_ de Kurt.

Kurt salió cargando un gran fajo de tela verde_. "Por favor, dime que esto no es lo que pienso que es."_

Blaine sonrió inocentemente y ladeó su cabeza. _"Eso depende. ¿piensas que en un disfraz de Gumby?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Entonces es lo que piensas que es"_

"_Blaine"_

"_Hey, mira el lado bueno. __Está garantizado que nadie te reconocerá. Y, al menos mantuve el disfraz de Pokey para mí"._ El cogió una caja que estaba sus pies y alzó un traje naranja con la cabeza de un caballo.

Kurt lo miró boquiabierto, mirando entre el disfraz que tenía en sus manos y el de Blaine. Con cada segundo que pasaba sin respuesta Blaine perdía la confianza cada vez más en su plan. Estaba a punto de disculparse por la estúpida idea y aceptar mirar _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ en penitencia, cuando Kurt dio el suspiró más profundo conocido por el ser humano y regresó a su cuarto.

"_Espero que sepas apreciar la trascendencia de este momento al aceptar esto. Además"_ el mirada hacia atrás sobre su hombro con los ojos entrecerrados_, "no habrá fotos y ninguno de mis amigos escucharán de esto o derramaré todo tu gel sobre tu pelo"._ Llegó a su cuarto pero Blaine aún podía escuchar su bondadoso (o al menos Blaine esperaba que fuera bueno) quejarse. _"Gumby. Él vive en una ciudad de estudios de películas y cientos de tiendas de disfraces profesionales y quiere que me vista como __**Gumby**__."_

Dos horas después llegaron a Long Beach y encontraron un lugar para estacionarse no lejos de la cuadra de la fiesta, pero Blaine pasó otros 20 minutos manejando en rutas extrañas para asegurarse que nadie los siguiera (Kurt había sentido necesario cantar el tema de _La Pantera Rosa_ cuando vio lo que Blaine hacía). Después de que el auto de Kurt había sido victimizado, Blaine había rentado uno nuevo para usarlo cuando Bill no estaba con ellos. Desde que el acosador sabía qué tipo de carro Kurt usaba habían decidido que era mejor cambiarlos, al menos por ahora. Otro punto era que el nuevo carro tenía las ventanas oscuras, lo suficiente para hacer difícil que alguien fuera del auto los reconociera.

Ambos se pusieron la cabeza de sus disfraces antes de salir del auto y caminaron hacia el sonido de la fiesta, chocando extrañamente entre ellos varias veces mientras se acostumbran a caminar en sus trajes. La fiesta estaba llena cuando llegaron con pequeñas princesas, súper héroes, monstros, y otras criaturas.

La mayoría de los adultos también estaban usando disfraces, por lo que nadie los miró dos veces mientras se mezclaban en la multitud. Participaron en una coreografía de _Los Locos Adams_ y Kurt ganó una docena de cupcakes decorados con pequeñas lápidas y murciélagos por ser la última persona con una silla. Comieron maíces dulces caseros y pequeños hot-dogs con formas de dedos y un ponche verde que tomaron detrás de un árbol para que nadie viera sus rostros. Después de comer se dividieron en el tanque de pesca instalado y Kurt ayudó a los niños pequeños a lanzar su caña de pescar a una pared con agujeros mientras Blaine esperaba en el otro lado para atar un premio al final de la cadena. Kurt mantenía su voz menos aguda de lo normal para no revelar su distintivo sonido, pero Blaine pudo escuchar cómo se divertía con cada niño mientras ellos desenvolvían su premio. Mientras Kurt reía con una niña que estaba muy contenta con la muñeca que había recibido, Blaine tuvo el repentino pensamiento que no había mucho que él no haría para asegurarse de que Kurt siguiera sintiéndose feliz.

Después de su turno en el estanque miraron a un grupo de escolares hacer una no tan mala versión de _Thriller_, luego de lo cual se anunció que la hora de baile estaba por comenzar. 

Kurt tomo a Blaine de la mano y lo jaló cerca a las otras parejas que ya estaban alineándose y Blaine estaba otra vez sorprendido ante el entusiasmo que Kurt mostraba. No sabía si era el hecho de que eran anónimos ahí o de que estaban en una fiesta casual sin ninguna expectativa en alguno de ellos, pero Kurt no parecía agobiado por la pesadez que parecía caer en sus hombros cuando tenían que ir a otras fiestas.

La música empezó y Blaine rió cuando reconoció la canción de _Cazafantasmas_. Gumby y Pokey no eran quizá la pareja más hábil para bailar, pero él y Kurt lo hicieron bien. Ellos reían tanto que probablemente no necesitarían hacer ejercicios de abdominales por un mes. Finalmente una canción lenta sonó y Blaine tomó a Kurt en sus brazos de caballo. Suspiró y miró a la pequeña multitud, feliz de que su amigo había estado tan contento en la fiesta.

Blaine no había celebrado Halloween en años, no desde que Cooper, quien siempre se había asegurado de que Blaine tuviera un disfraz y lo había llevado a truco-o-trato, se había ido de casa. Sus padres nunca hicieron un esfuerzo en las fiestas, por lo que nunca había ido a una fiesta de Halloween, excepto las de la escuela, pero ninguna había sido tan buena como esta, incluso con él vestido como un pony naranja junto a un verde.. bueno, lo que sea que Gumby fuera. "Entonces, ¿este Halloween fue tan bueno como los de Lima?"

Kurt estiró una mano para ajustar su cabeza de Gumby, la que se había inclinado hacia la derecha. _"Mejor. No recuerdo al última vez que me divertí tanto. __Nunca he tenido un amigo con el que pudiera ser tan… tonto. Incluso mis amigos más cercanos están basados en fundamentos de competencia, lo que no te permite realmente ser tan espontáneo."_

"_Entonces tendremos que hacer más cosas como esta. ¿Qué tanto disfrutas mini-golf?"_

Kurt negó con su cabeza de forma lenta, la parte superior de tu cabeza de Gumby sacudiéndose un poco. _"No estoy seguro de que nuestra reciente amistad pueda soportar tu inevitable devastación cuando yo gane". _

_"Oh, ¿un campeón de mini-golf?"_

"_Estoy más interesado en decoraciones, para ser honesto, pero no soy nada si no soy comtetitivo." _Kurt puso un poco de presión en el hombro de Blaine para moverlo fuera del camino de una momia y un oso koala que estaban bailando de manera una tanto muy entusiasta. _"Sabes, cuando fuiste contratado al inicio, creí que todo esto sonaba como algo de película – la que pos supuesto me hace ser Whitney Houston, pero preferiría colocarte como cualquiera menos Kevin Costner, porque odio a ese chico - pero pienso que en este momento me he dado cuenta cuan lejos de una película mi vida está realmente." _

"_¿Por qué este momento?" _Blaine preguntó.

"_Porque estoy en un campo, bailando __Don't Fear the Reaper, vestido como Gumby. No podría alejarme más de un momento de cine incluso aunque lo intentara." _

_"Oh, no estoy seguro. __Puedo verlo como si fuera una película. Creo que es algo romántico, en realidad"__ No hubo respuesta bajo la cabeza de Gumby y Blaine estaba algo frustrado de no poder ver la expresión de Kurt, pero él lo dejó ir y giró a Kurt en un pequeño círculo, determinado a hacer el resto de la fiesta lo más grandiosa que pudiera. _

=^..^=

_Imposible describir a Gumby, solo busquen en google para poder imaginarlo…_

_Demasiados momentos lindos como para escoger uno, imaginarme a Kurt jugando a las sillas, y Klaine porn, eso fue realmente cómico. Los adoro. _


	9. People

_¡Hola! Llegué a terminar otro capítulo entre ayer y hoy, así que en recompensa por no haber publicado les dejo este capítulo. _

_Repito todo lo anteriormente dicho sobre los personajes y la autoría de la historia. Esta es una traducción autorizada. _

=^..^=

_[kurt_peoplemag_sexiest_imagen]_

_BOOM! __Estoy embarazada [imagen_ovarios_explotando_image]_

_ .Ojos.Lá . FUCKIN DELINEADOR! asgdhjsg agsfhsshhs slhsssfsjshs_

_Más I want MASR_

_VENDERÉ MIS ÓRGANOS por las tomas descartadas de esa sesión. _

_Estaré en mi cama._

_Él está mirando dentro de mi alma. *hipando* solo continua conmigo_

_Algún día dejaré de estar atraído a este hombre. Hoy no es el día._

_lol nope #volando al sol_

_Esta es la historia de cómo morí _

_No ENTIENDO. Cómo es que se mantiene cada vez mejor? hnnnngggg_

_Oops, acabo de escribir erotismo para esto? Sí, lo hice. Lo siento, no lo siento._

_Esteselmejordíademivida_

=^..^=

El artículo de _People Magazine_ sobre _Los hombres vivos más ardientes___salió a la venta y Lynn tenía una copia para Kurt que le llegó a primera hora en la mañana. Él tomó la revista fuera del sobre y estaba sorprendido de ver que una pequeña foto de él estaba presente en la portada. La foto sólo mostraba su rostro, pero podía ver que era de la ambientación donde había estado vestido de traje. Estaba agradecido de que ellos hubieran escogido esa foto, ya que las otras habían sido algo… inusuales para él.

Era su primera aparición en la portada de una revista. A menudo había bromeado cuando era joven que él iba a ser famoso algún día, pero no estaba seguro de que alguna vez realmente pasara. Una carrera exitosa, de donde el pudiera conseguir con que vivir haciendo algo que amara parecía suficiente. Nunca pensó que estaría en la portada de una revista famosa, sin importar cuan pequeña fuera la foto.

Blaine se unió a él en el sofá y revisaron las páginas para encontrar la foto de tamaño natural. Finalmente llegaron a la sección de _Partes del cuerpo más sexies" _que los fans habían votado. En la segunda página, representando al mejor cabello y los mejores ojos, estaba la foto de Kurt mientras posaba en la limo.

"_Aww. Luces muy guapo"._ Blaine notó mientras pasaba un dedo a través del papel.

"_Era un gran traje. Debería tratar de conseguir uno para mi colección personal"._ Kurt se paró y se enrumbó a la cocina para desayunar algo, no queriendo parecer vanidoso mirando a la foto por mucho tiempo. A mitad de camino Blaine lo llamó.

"_Umm… ¿Kurt? Ese no es el único lugar donde estás aquí"._ Blaine alzó la revista para que Kurt pudiera verlo y él estaba ahí, ocupando una página entera. Era una foto de él en las fotos de estilo _emo_, sus brazos estrechados, tirando de su camiseta apretada contra su pecho y hombros, un pequeño espacio de su pálida piel asomándose en su cintura. Con su desordenado, de punta cabello y ojos delineados, él parecía… diferente. Misterioso y sexual en una manera que Kurt nunca había pensado de sí mismo. En la página opuesta estaba el título _El principiante más sexy, _y la descripción recapitulaba su corta carrera y el impacto que había hecho respecto a su abierta sexualidad.

Kurt no pudo hacer nada sino quedarse boquiabierto. Lynn no le había dicho nada acerca de ese lugar adicional y estaba agradecido de que no lo hubiera hecho. Ya habían sido suficientes los nervios de pensar en la pequeña foto de la sección de votos. Aún no había terminado de ordenar su mente acerca de cómo él, Kurt Hummel, podía ser el más sexy en cualquier cosa cuando su teléfono vibró. Miró hacia el mensaje y gruño.

"_¿Qué?"_ Blaine preguntó, sosteniendo la revista.

"_Mis amigos han visto la revista. Estoy acabado. Nunca escucharé el final de esto. Tendré ochenta años y aún seguiré aguantando los comentarios de Puck."_

"_Para eso están los amigos",_ Blaine señaló, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine para darle un rápido apretón. _"Deberíamos salir y comprar una copia de la revista"_

"_Pero…"_ Kurt alzó su copia en el aire y la agitó.

"_Vamos, ¿no quieres verla en los puestos de venta"_

Kurt sabía que iba a perder la pelea, por lo que decidió rendirse con gracia. Blaine manejó hasta una mini-market unas millas más allá de su casa (Kurt se negó a ir a la tienda local donde normalmente compraba, sería demasiado humillante), donde entraron y tomaron algunas fotos de la revista en los anaqueles. Cuando terminaron Blaine tomó una pila de revistas y fue a la caja registradora. Kurt se paró silenciosamente a su lado, avergonzado, aunque secretamente complacido. Llegaron al final de la línea y los ojos de la cajera se volvieron locos cuando vio la pila. Kurt no se pudo contener más. Empezó a reír y pronto Blaine se le unió. La cajera los miró como si estuvieran locos ante su reacción hasta que ella reconoció a Kurt. Ella se estiró y tomó otra copia de la revista del anaquel y le pidió a Kurt su autógrafo, chillando un poco cuando lo hizo. La conmoción atrajo varias personas más, quienes también pidieron autógrafos así como algunas fotos con Kurt. Blaine solo se paró un espacio más allá, mirando con cuidado y dejando a Kurt disfrutar el momento.

=^..^=

Kurt tenía una semana de filmación final de su película antes de tener un descanso hasta después de navidad. La producción estaba moviéndose a una locación en Victoria, Colombia Británica, por lo que se dirigieron temprano al aeropuerto, Blaine no estaba sorprendido de descubrir que pronto estaban rodeados de paparazzi. Pasaron por la zona de seguridad, dejando atrás a los fotógrafos, y fueron directo a la sala de espera de primera clase, él y Kurt mantuvieron la cubierta de novios, desde que en la era de teléfonos con cámaras no había seguridad de que alguien no los estuviera grabando.

Mientras esperaban ser llamados para su vuelo, Kurt tomó su teléfono para responder algunos correos y Blaine revisaba su Tablet para ver la reacción del mundo a las fotos de _People. _Él reía mientras revisaba su cuenta _buena _ de Tumblr, aún divertido ante la creatividad de la legión de fans del actor. Kurt siguió mirándolo cada vez que Blaine reía hasta que finalmente guardó su teléfono con un suspiro y se acercó a Blaine para poder ver la pantalla.

"_Mira Kurt. Tu aparición con delineador de ojos evidentemente ha causado una explosión sexual de proporciones épicas."_

"_¿Qué…"_ Kurt leyó algunas publicaciones y se quedó absorto, por lo que Blaine le pasó la Tablet y sacó su teléfono. Abrió su cuenta de Twitter y revise algunas búsquedas que había configurado para que se guardaran en lo negativo y las revisó. En la tercera publicación estaba sorprendido de ver un gran número de Tweets de comentarios extremadamente negativos acerca de sí mismo. Evidentemente había un contingente de fans de Kurt quienes sentían que era injusto que Blaine fuera mencionado en un artículo en línea acerca de la apariencia de Kurt en _People_ y sentían que solamente estaba usando a Kurt por publicidad. Su reacción esa sobre lo normal, por decirlo suavemente. Siguió el enlace de uno de los tweets, lo que lo llevó a una publicación en Tumblr con una foto de él y Kurt arriba con varios comentarios después.

_Lo siento, pero no me gusta Blaine. _

_Él no es adecuado para Kurt, para nada. _

_Qué es toda esta basura? Por qué esa pieza de basura está mencionada en este artículo? Él es un don nadie! _

_GTFO Blaine_

_Blaine sólo está usando a Kurt para dar un salto en su carrera. Todos lo sabemos. Esperen por un anuncio cualquier día de que va a ser un actor o algo así. _

_Blaine no tiene carisma, atractivo sexual, personalidad por lo que puedo ver. #el sexo debe ser horrible. #apuesto que solo se acuesta y deja que Kurt haga todo el trabajo. _

_NO puedo soportar sus horribles cejas. Nunca ha escuchado acerca de depilación? _

_Ha! Luce como un hombre de las cavernas #y probablemente es solo tan alto como eso. _

_Por favor. Hay cientos de actores que creo irían mejor con Kurt. Necesita alguien tan existoso y talentoso como él. _

_Odio a Blaine con la pasión del sol #muere perdedor. _

_Ugh cada vez que los veo juntos quiero golpearlo, Blaine es horrible y lo está usando, por qué Kurt no ve eso? _

_Pueden ustedes odiadores de Blaine dejar de usar mi publicación para esparcir su veneno? Vayan a hacer sus propios gifs para esto #solo quiero vivir en mi lugar feliz. Okey. _

Kurt debió haber notado el cambio en su expresión, porque se inclinó para ver lo que Blaine esta leyendo. _"Y es por eso que Lynn tiene uno de sus internos revisando mi cuenta de Twitter cada mañana y bloqueando usuarios que envían odio. Algunos logran pasar el filtro, pero no creo sin ello jamás lo usaría. Tienes que aprender a ignorar lo malo, pero en los casos que sea demasiado…"_ Sacó su teléfono otra vez y tipeó un mensaje rápido.

_Hey chicos, Blaine nunca ha querido esto de ser famoso, ¿pueden no ser tan duros con él?_

Casi inmediatamente mensajes comenzaron a surgir, preguntando quién decía cosas malas acerca de Blaine y ofreciéndole amor y soporte. Kurt sonrió complacido y refrescó la pantalla una y otra vez para añadir los mensajes nuevos que continuaban viniendo. _"He aquí el horror y el poder Twitter."_

_"Sorprendente. Como un pequeño ejército viniendo a mi defensa. No tenías que hacer eso, lo sabes. Puedo manejarlo."_

"_Si, pero tú no tienes qué_". Kurt le pasó la Tablet a Blaine con un suspiro y se regresó a su asiento, con los hombros inclinados en derrota.

=^..^=

Blaine mantuvo quieto, tratando duramente de no ser intrusivo, mientras Kurt terminaba su última escena del día. Los colaboradores y actores se habían acostumbrado a ver a Blaine en el estudio en Los Ángeles, por lo que no comentaron nada cuando Blaine acompañó a Kurt a la locación de grabación también.

Él miró como Kurt hizo la última escena una y otra vez, corriendo hacia el bote del final del muelle. La escena no era tan complicada, pero problemas externos mantenían al director lejos de estar feliz con lo que conseguían. En la primera toma, una gaviota había aterrizado en una cerca detrás de Kurt, arruinando la continuidad con una toma previa. Después, un lobo marino había mostrado su cabeza fuera del agua justo cuando Kurt había comenzado a correr y los murmullos de ternura de la pequeña multitud mirando (y algunos miembros del equipo) habían obligado a comenzar de nuevo.

Finalmente el director consiguió lo que quería y anunció un pequeño receso mientras se alistaban para la próxima escena. Kurt agradecidamente aceptó una botella de agua de un asistente personal y se dirigió hacia Blaine.

"_¡Hey Kurt! ¡Gran trabajo!"_ dijó un hombre que caminaba pasando junto a Kurt en dirección opuesta.

"_¡Gracias! Buena suerte en tu primera toma,"_ Kurt dijo por sobre su hombro.

"_¿Ese era Robert? ¿El chico del canal Disney?"_ Blaine preguntó mirando como el hombre casi saltaba en el set en su entusiasmo.

"_Sí, resulta que un pequeño rol fue adicionado en los cambios de guión de hace unas semana y le mencioné al director de casting que conocía a alguien que quizá podía ser bueno para eso."_

Blaine sintió como su corazón se expandía hasta casi salirse de su pecho. Él no pensó que alguna vez se había sentido tan orgulloso. _"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ¿lo sabes?"_

"_Bueno, espero que no. Prefiero usar prendas de temporadas pasadas que ser predecible."_, Kurt le dio una sonrisa descarada y se pasó la mano por la peluca rubia que su personaje usó como disfraz en la última escena. Le hacía parecer que tenía 16 años y Blaine se sintió un poco como un sucio hombre viejo por tener los pensamientos que corrían en su mente.

Antes de que fuera al tráiler de maquillaje para remover la peluca, Kurt hizo que Blaine le tomara una foto y la agregó a un tweet, donde dijo que era su nuevo estilo de cabello y preguntó por sus opiniones. Él rió cuando los comentarios surgieron, algunos tratando de apoyarlo, pero la mayoría expresando su consternación por la pérdida del estilo que lo marcaba.

Desapareció dentro del tráiler y retornó un poco más tarde con la peluca removida y su normal estilo de regreso. Esta vez le pidió a un colaborador que tomara una foto de él y Blaine, la cual publicó con el mensaje de que su post previo había sido solo una broma.

Blaine pensó en los comentarios negativos en Twitter y Tumblr acerca de su presencia en la vida de Kurt. Ellos no estaban equivocados; Kurt merecía a alguien grandioso, alguien mejor que Blaine. Él había estado pensando mucho acerca de su corto beso en la premier últimamente, pero sabía que no debía repetirse. Kurt estaba destinado a grandes cosas y Blaine… no lo estaba. Era mejor que ellos permanecieran como amigos y que luego se despidieran en buenos términos cuando su trabajo terminara.

Cuando Kurt fue a quitarse su disfraz, Blaine miró como los colaboradores empezaron a filmar otra toma, la cual involucraba las estrellas de la película, una pareja casa hace mucho tiempo, súper famosos, que parecían enamorados como desde el principio, cuando recién se habían juntado.

Blaine se maravilló ante su duración, preguntándose cómo se habían quedado juntos por tanto tiempo. No era que tuviera miedo al compromiso, sólo que había aprendido de su relación con sus padres que el amor no era algo con lo que pudieras contar y que nunca quería ser de nuevo la persona que era dejada atrás, por lo que siempre era el que se iba. Tan pronto como el final de la relación aparecía en el horizonte, él tomaba eso como su señal para hacer una sencilla salida. A pesar de que no había tenido muchos novios, él sorprendentemente se había adaptado a terminar las cosas sin resentimiento. El truco era nunca olvidar que el final se acercaba, que nada dura para siempre, y que la gente siempre se va. No era difícil de recordar.

Él tenía mucha práctica.

=^..^=

Tan pronto como regresaron a casa del aeropuerto Kurt tiró su maleta en el piso y se lanzó de cara a su cama, agradecido por sus comodidades, su suavidad y calor contra su piel. El vuelo no había sido tan largo, pero ellos habían grabado tres días en el set y habían tomado muchas de sus energías. Sin embargo, había sido genial tener a Blaine con él. Tener alguien con quien apartarse, alguien que pudiera sacudir su cabeza y mantenerlo apartado de obsesionarse acerca del siguiente día de trabajo lo suficiente para tener una buena noche de descanso, había sido maravilloso. Por supuesto, él habría sacrificado ese sueño si Blaine hubiera estado dispuesto a unírsele en su gigante cama tamaño King. Imaginarse eso hizo que Kurt se moviera un poco mientras sentía que sus pantalones de estrechaban un poco en cierta área, entonces él uso la táctica de su hermanastro (piensa en el correo, Kurt. Piensa en el correo). La imagen no era tan efectiva para él como para Finn. Tendría que inventar su propia manera de calmarse si Blaine iba a estar con él por mucho más tiempo.

Blaine asomó su cabeza un rato después y rió al ver la rara posición de Kurt. _"Tú vas a sofocarte así". _

"_ssoy uyy aaadoo raa aarrrme"_ Kurt dijo, con la cara enterrada.

"_Ummm… ¿puedes repetirlo por favor?"_

Kurt alzó su cabeza lo suficiente para enunciar. _"Estoy muy cansado para sofocarme"_

"_De alguna manera no creo que eso sea posible."_

"_Cansado. Tan cansado"_ Kurt dejó caer su cabeza otra vez e hizo un gran gruñido"

"_Vamos, te prepararé una cena rápida y luego puedes meterte en cama" _Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt, finalmente pudiendo jalarlo hacia arriba.

Estaban terminando una cena ligera cuando Kurt tuvo una llamada de Bev. Escuchó silenciosamente antes de decirle que el la llamaría más tarde. Terminó la llamada y arrojó su teléfono en la mesa violentamente antes de dirigirse a la sala. Él no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero eventualmente sintió una presencia atrás de él y la deliciosa esencia del chocolate llegó a su nariz. Miró alrededor para encontrar a Blaine sosteniendo una taza de cocoa. Kurt tomó la taza y miró hacia abajo, hipnotizado por los mini-bombones flotando. Blaine no dijo nada y sólo se sentó en el sofá sin acercarse mucho, con su propia taza en sus manos.

Finalmente, Kurt habló, con la amargura brotando de cada palabra. _"Mi vieja escuela quiere que regrese y brinde un discurso en una asamblea. Tú sabes, todo el rollo de `chico del pueblo que triunfa´ y bla bla. Ellos pidieron que sólo me concentre en cómo estar involucrado en las artes me ayudó en mi carrera y no en los, y los cito, infortunados incidentes sobre los que hablé a la prensa. Esa escuela, ellos no daban ni un centavo por mí mientras estaba ahí, mientras estaba siendo maltratado todos los días. ¿y ahora ellos quieren que regrese y hable acerca de cuanto esa escuela, esa gente significó para mí? ¿cómo ellos contribuyeron a mi éxito? No puedo creerlo…"_ Kurt se interrumpió, con su voz quebrándose. _"La mayoría de la gente ahí me ignoraban o me fastidiaban cuando estaban aburridos. No creo que haya pasado una sola semana en esa escuela sin algún tipo de violencia dirigida hacia mí." _

Blaine miró a Kurt y cruzó una pierna debajo de él, echándose hacia atrás con un brazo sobre el respaldar del sofá. _"pero tenías amigos ahí. He escuchado que hablabas de ellos"_

"_Era amigo de la mayoría de los chicos del club glee, pero ellos eran un grupo bastante incestuoso y por obvias razones yo estaba fuera de eso, así que ahí también estaba olvidado. Los bailes de la escuela, las canciones románticas, todo pasó sin mí. Sé que es estúpido, pero esas cosas aún duelen. En alguna forma, es peor que los golpes en los casilleros y las amenazas."_

"_La gente que amamos puede herirnos peor que cualquier extraño"_

Kurt se dio cuenta cuan profunda y personal la conversación estaba poniéndose y trató de redirigirla forzando una sonrisa. _"No estoy tan seguro. ¿Alguna vez haz jugado quemados? No puedes olvidar muy rápido el dolor causado por esos chicos."_

Blaine se negó a dejarlo escaparse del tema. _"No digo que deberías, porque eres el único que puede tomar esa decisión, pero si vas, debes hablar acerca de lo que quieras hablar. No dejes que ellos te digan cuál es tu historia. Apuesto que hay chicos en esa escuela ahora que están en tu misma situación, quienes se beneficiarían de ver cómo es la vida después de la secundaria, que hay mejores tiempos adelante. Y quizá oyendo tu historia, esos profesores despertarán y verán cuan dañinos son sus actos de omisión"_

"_Yo… no lo sé, no creo que pueda regresar a ese edificio. Ojala pudiera, porque realmente no quiero que la foto de un equipo campeón nacional de coros en el espacio de trofeos sea la única prueba de que estuve ahí, pero…"_

"_Haz lo que sea correcto para ti, Kurt. Nadie que te conozca va a juzgarte por eso."_

"_No es la gente que me conoce la que me preocupa". _

=^..^=

_Ah mi pequeño Kurt, se dio cuenta de que puede llegar a ser muy sexy, en lo personal creo que tanto Kurt como Cris son tremendamente sexies, esos pantalones con la camisa amarilla en Wonder-full, Blaine tenía razón: "dirty cute". _

_Pobre mi Blaine siento atacado por Twitter y él mismo sintiéndose menos, no es justo lo que hacen, si él es tan lindo, no tienes que tener fama y dinero para ser valioso!_

_PD: Kurt y Blaine con sus pensamientos libidinosos…. Muero!_


	10. Cooper

_¡Hola! Planeaba actualizar el fin de semana hasta que me enviaron de viaje por trabajo, al menos termine de traducir uno! _

_Repito todo lo anteriormente dicho sobre los personajes y la autoría de la historia. Esta es una traducción autorizada. _

=^..^=

_Las Fuentes nos dicen que Kurt Hummel fue invitado a hablar en McKinley High School, donde él inició sus primeras presentaciones y comenzó el entrenamiento que eventualmente lo llevaría a la fama y fortuna, pero él se negó. Incluso la súplica personal de un amigo cercano quien solía dirigir el blog de la escuela no ha surtido efecto. ¿Es que él tiene miedo de regresar a encarar a las personas que difamó con sus grandes historias acerca del supuesto acoso y el llamado abuso? ¿Es un cobarde para enfrentar a los profesores que le dieron tanto y aún están esperando un reconocimiento de su parte o al menos un "gracias"? ¿O es sólo que es un egoísta que no le da la gana de pasar unas horas con la próxima generación, transmitiéndoles su experiencia?- __Suropasuciaexpuesta __blog, 5 de Noviembre, 2018. _

=^..^=

Blaine fue despertado de un excelente sueño que envolvía comprar con Kurt en una tienda que estaba llena de cientos de corbatines de diferentes estilos por el sonido del intercomunicador. Parcialmente dormido se acercó al panel del intercomunicador y ojeó la pequeña pantalla de video para identificar el temprano misterioso visitante. La vista del saludo que recibió fue tan chocante que pensó por un momento que aún estaba soñando. Apretó el botón para abrir la puerta y correr a la entrada. _"¿Cooper?"_ Blaine pestañeó repetidamente, no pudiendo ver lo que tenía ante sus ojos. _"¿Qué? ¿Cómo… cómo conseguiste esta dirección?"_

Su hermano alzó un brazo y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de Blaine para jalarlo en un abrazo, como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño. _"Pasé por la oficina del manager de Kurt ayer y lo conseguí de forma encantadora de su adorable asistente. Es una gran fan mía, sabía todas las letras de mi canción de comercial"_

Blaine hizo una nota mental de tener una seria conversación con Kellie tan pronto como fuera posible y se hizo a un lado para invitar a Cooper adentro. No podía creer que su hermano se apareciera en la casa de Kurt. Era tan desconsiderado, tan inapropiado, tan… Cooper. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que hablaron y Blaine no estaba seguro donde Cooper estaba viviendo en ese momento. Un medio (para ponerlo en términos cordiales) exitoso actor de comerciales y televisión, Cooper siempre estaba en movimiento, a donde los trabajos lo llevaran. Ellos nunca habían sido cercanos, ya que Blaine era 10 años mayor y Cooper lo había visitado algunas veces en la secundaria. El desinterés con el que sus padres los habían tratado se había esparcido en su propia relación y ahora ellos hablaban tres o cuatro veces al año, usualmente en las principales festividades. _"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué quieres?"_

Cooper se acomodó en el sillón de la sala, colocando sus pies en un diván cercano. _"¿Qué, no puedo pasar a visitar a mi maravilloso pequeño hermano sin un motivo aparte?"_ la mirada que Blaine le dio hablaba a montones. "_Ok, me atrapaste. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando regresé de México donde estaba filmando mi papel en una película de estreno en la televisión – yo hacía el papel del secuaz del villano principal. Es realmente sustancial, a pesar de no tener ningún diálogo, y debo decir que creo que eclipsé al protagonista en varias escenas. Estoy esperando una llamada del directo para un papel más grande en su próximo proyecto – de cualquier forma, regresé y me ponía al tanto en internet de los sucesos de la industria y ¿adivina que vi? El nuevo chico de Hollywood Kurt Hummel tiene un novio y es nada menos que mi querido hermano"._

Blaine sintió que la flama de felicidad que la aparición de Cooper había causado desapareció en el despertar de la confirmación que realmente no había venido a ver a Blaine. _"Lo siento Coop",_ Blaine dijo con un dejo de arrepentimiento, _"esto pasó tan rápido y nosotros no hemos hablado en un tiempo"._ No había forma de que él fuera a decirle a Cooper la verdad de su relación con Kurt, ya que no confiaba en que mantuviera su boca cerrada, pero al menos pudo haberlo llamado para contarle la historia falsa.

"_Solo quería venir y ver como estabas",_ Cooper sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre su estómago que él mantenía liso y tonificado haciendo 500 abdominales al día, si sus historias podían sr creídas_. "Para ver si eres feliz y más importante aún, para descubrir cómo esto va a beneficiarme."_

Y el arrepentimiento de Blaine se fue. _"¿Por qué mi relación te beneficiaría?"_

"_Kurt es un actor, yo soy un actor_". Cooper movió sus manos en el aire, casi golpeando una lámpara en una mesa cercana. _"Si él va a ser familia es natural que nos ayudemos los unos a los otros, squirt"_

"_No me llames así. Lo siento Coop, pero no puedo pensar en una sola situación donde tú puedas ayudar a Kurt."_

"_Bueno, seguro, no ahora, pero algún día, eventualmente, sí. Y yo seré feliz de hacerlo, lo que sea, para retribuirlo."_

"_¿Retribuirle qué?"_ Blaine preguntó, realmente ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"_Por presentarme a su agente, por supuesto. El mío ha sido un poco… mediocre últimamente y creo que necesito subir el nivel. Estoy seguro de que el agente de Kurt tiene una tonelada de guiones que pasan por su escritorio con roles para un clásicamente guapo y encantador hombre como yo."_

Antes de que Blaine pudiera responder Kurt vino bostezando del baño, vestido con una bata de seda. _"¿Escuche el intercomunicador sonar? ¿quién rayos está aquí a las seis de la mañana?" _Los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron cuando vieron a Cooper y Blaine pudo jurar que cuando lo vio hizo un exagerado gulp.

Las presentaciones fueron hechas y Cooper se las arregló para (mayormente) mantener sus odiosas cualidades en alto. Él fue encantador y divertido y pronto tenía a Kurt comiendo de su mano. Ellos conversaron fácilmente hasta que el estómago de Blaine le recordó que ellos no habían desayunado. Él jaló a Kurt fuera de la sala con la sugerencia de que prepararan algo para comer y se disculpó tan pronto como llegaron al siguiente cuarto. _"Lo siento tanto. Él solo se apareció sin advertencia, Kurt"._

"_Esta bién. Yo solo… é les… tu hermano es extremadamente bien parecido, ¿no es así?"_ Kurt dio un suspiro de ensueño y miró alrededor con una sonrisa tonta. _"Me parece familiar. No puedo ubicarlo bien…"_

Blaine movió su mano frente a la cara de Kurt para conseguir su atención_. "Yo lo sacaré de tu camino. Sólo dame unos cinco minutos y-"_

"_¡No!... quiero decir, no quiero ser quien acorte su reunión" Kurt exclamó. "¿Por qué no vamos todos a desayunar? ¿Conocernos todos mejor?" _

El injustificado interés de Kurt de pasar más tiempo con su hermano no le sentó para nada bien a Blaine_. "Él solo pasará todo el tiempo tratando de convencerte de que lo reúnas con tu agente. Solo está buscando un ascenso en su carrera"-_

"_Bah. Estoy seguro de que sólo es una excusa. Apuesto a que te extraña y no sabe cómo decirlo"._ Kurt enlazó su brazo con el de Blaine y lo miró feliz._ "Vamos, yo invito el desayuno". _

"_Creo que te arrepentirás"_

"_Lo dudo. No puedo pensar de nada mejor que pasar el día con dos de los chicos más guapos de Norte América."_

=^..^=

Ellos terminaron en Peggy Sue's, una pequeña cafetería que habían descubierto hace unas semanas. El lugar era pequeño, con sólo unas mesas y ninguno de los clientes o de los empleados parecía haber reconocido a Kurt. Pudieron sentarse en una mesa de la parte de atrás y Blaine ordenó panqueques con todas las cubiertas. Cooper tomó un poco más de tiempo para ordenar y coqueteó un poco con la mesera, preguntando cosas especiales y cuáles eran sus recomendaciones.

Blaine sintió un cálido aliento en un lado de su rostro mientras Kurt se inclinaba para susurrar, _"Blaine, ¿por qué tu hermano está hablando en un mal acento italiano'"_

"_Es solo una estúpida cosa que él hace. Por favor, ignóralo"_

Cooper terminó de escoger y la mesera se fue. _"Entonces, ¿la estrella de película y el plebeyo, huh? ¿Es amor verdadero o qué? Dame todo los detalles, todo lo que no se haya publicado. No necesitan saltarse las cosas ardientes, soy un chico grande"._ Cooper se inclinó en su silla con una sonrisa gigante en su cara y alzó sus cejas.

Blaine miró alrededor furtivamente. A pesar de que nadie los reconocía hasta ahora, no había necesidad de probar su suerte. _"Cooper, difícilmente voy a hablar acerca de los detalles íntimos de mi relación contigo"_

Por el rabillo del ojo Blaine vio a Kurt estrechar sus ojos hacia él en confusión. Cuando Cooper se distrajo por un minuto con la mesera que se inclinó para recoger una servilleta caída Blaine negó con su cabeza hacia Kurt, esperando que captara el mensaje que él no quería que Cooper supiera que no estaban saliendo realmente. Vio la comprensión en el rostro de Kurt, y luego una chispa de algo más.

Cooper reenfocó su atención en ellos y Blaine se sorprendió cuando Kurt movió su silla más cerca y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine_. "Oh, es amor verdadero, definitivamente. Tu hermano es el hombre más increíble que he conocido"._ Kurt volteó su cabeza y besó a Blaine suavemente en la mejilla, su rostro irradiando dulzura, pero sus ojos prometiendo una mañana de tortura.

"_Estoy contento de oírlo. Estaba preocupado por él por un tiempo cuando era un niño. Sé que es difícil cuando creces con un hermano de talentos supremos, pero no creo que él se haya esforzado todo lo que podía en lo referente a las lecciones de actuación y baile."_ Cooper declaró, obviamente no considerando que Kurt estaba hablando de Blaine como hombre y no como artista.

"_Tenía ocho años la última vez que me viste bailar"._ Blaine murmuró suavemente en su café.

"_¿Ustedes solían tomar lecciones juntos?" _Kurt miró encantado entre ambos hombres, probablemente imaginándolos vestidos como huérfanos de _¡Oliver!_ O actuando en una escena de _Huck Finn._ Estiró su mano hacia abajo y la colocó en la rodilla de Blaine, solo mirándolo inocentemente cuando este casi saltó fuera de su cuerpo.

_"No, las lecciones básicamente consistían en él tratando de enseñarme sus raras técnicas que tomaba de viejos libros en la librería y luego me ridiculizaba cuando hacía algo malo."_ Blaine señaló, distraído por la sensación de la mano de Kurt aun tocando su pierna.

Cooper bajó su vaso y apuntó a Blaine enfáticamente. _"Hey, no cuestiones mis métodos, pequeño hermano. Las cosas que aprendí de ese libro me hicieron uno de los más amados protagonistas de comerciales de créditos."_

"_¡Sabía que te conocía!" _dijo Kurt, meciendo su asiento animosamente. _"Yo amaba esos comerciales. Tenía la canción como mi tono de celular por un tiempo en la secundaria". _

Kurt y Cooper empezaron a hablar de los comerciales de Cooper y la evolución que la canción había tenido sobre los años. Blaine tomó otro sorbo de su café y recordó cuan orgulloso había estado cuando vio por primera vez a Cooper cantando esa estúpida letra. Orgulloso hasta que se dio cuenta de que Cooper no se había molestado en llamarlo para contarle que había obtenido un gran comercial nacional. Había dolido, porque él sabía que nada le gustaba más a Kurt que hablar acerca de sí mismo, por lo que de seguro había llamado a todos para decirles acerca del trabajo. Todos menos su hermano, claro. Blaine había tratado de llamarlo esa noche, pero el número que tenía estaba desconectado. Pasaron cinco meses hasta que ellos hablaron nuevamente.

La sensación de la mano de Kurt en la suya trajo la atención de Blaine al presente nuevamente.

"_Blaine, cariño, tu comida está aquí"_

Blaine miró hacia abajo para encontrar un plato de panqueques con miel delante de él. Kurt y Cooper estaban ambos mirándolo, Kurt con algo de preocupación y Cooper con molestia, probablemente porque la conversación no estaba centrada en él por un momento.

"_Entonces, vi tu entrevista en la alfombra roja,"_ Cooper dijo, apuntando a Blaine con el tenedor, casi causando que el pedazo de huevos revueltos que sostenía volara hacia él. _"Muy bien. Tienes un buen porte frente a la cámara, pero tengo un tip para la próxima vez. Debes tratar de asegurarte siempre que estas siendo fotografiado de tu lado correcto."_

Blaine fue inesperadamente tocado por el hecho de que Cooper estudiara las fotos y videos de él lo suficiente para saber cuál era su mejor ángulo. _"Gracias Coop. Lo tendré en cuenta". _

"_Si, tu lado izquierdo es mucho más fotogénico y no podemos dejar que la gente piense que eres el hermano Anderson más apuesto, ¿verdad?"_

Ah sí, era bueno ver a Cooper otra vez.

=^..^=

En lo que esperaba no fuera el inicio de una costumbre, Kurt despertó a las seis en punto la siguiente mañana. Incapaz de volver a dormir, salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio. Abrió la puerta para encontrar a Blaine ahí, profundamente inmerso en su propio entrenamiento. Kurt sabía que Blaine entrenaba cada mañana, pero era la primera vez que lo presenciaba. Cuando se había mudado, Blaine le preguntó si podía adicionar una bolsa de entrenamiento al gimnasio y ahora Kurt estaba muy contento de haber dicho que sí. Blaine estaba de espalda a él y estaba golpeando rítmicamente la bolsa, los músculos en su espalda contrayéndose y liberándose, sudor resbalándose y haciendo brillar cada músculo. Esto hizo recordar a Kurt el muy ardiente (y totalmente inapropiado) sueño que había tenido la noche anterior que lo involucraba a él en el medio de un emparedado de hermanos Anderson..

Conocer a Cooper había sido muy interesante y le había dado una muy necesitada vista dentro de la vida de Blaine creciendo. Era obvio que ambos hombres no se sentían completamente cómodos entre sí y que había algunos pesos del pasado en ambos lados. Sólo se había mencionado a sus padres brevemente y Kurt se sorprendió de escuchar que hacía varios años que alguno de ellos los había visto. La mayoría de la conversación se centró en Cooper y su carrera, como Blaine le había advertido, pero a Kurt no le había importado. El escenario había sido hermoso (hombre, esos genes Anderson eran de buena calidad) incluso si mucho de la conversación había sido menos que interesante.

Ellos habían terminado de comer y se despidieron de Cooper con la promesa de que Kurt vería si su agente tenía alguna cita disponible para la siguiente semana (Cooper, por supuesto, tenía algunas fotografías y videos con él, los cuales le daría a Kurt). Era una promesa que Kurt planeaba seguir. No tenía idea cuan buen (o mal) actor era Cooper, pero era maravillosamente bien parecido y Kurt tenía la sensación de que su agente estaría interesado.. Además, a pesar de que Kurt tenía algo de éxito, aún sabía lo que se sentía ser rechazado sin haber recibido una oportunidad para mostrar lo que podía hacer. Había visto la desesperación en los ojos de Cooper, la necesidad de probarse a sí mismo y pasar la barrera de los roles que había conseguido y Kurt quería darle esa posibilidad.

Él también esperaba que ayudar a Cooper quizá trajera a Blaine y su hermano más cerca. Cooper había pasado casi toda la visita hablando a Kurt y él había visto la tristeza bajo los ojos de Blaine mientras los miraba. Cooper era la única familia que tenía y el hecho de que había mostrado tan poco interés en Blaine obviamente había sido doloroso. Quizá si Cooper fuera más exitoso, más seguro de sí mismo, sería menos egocéntrico. Era una posibilidad a largo plazo, pero Kurt quería intentarlo. Blaine había hecho tanto por él, ayudándolo, y apoyándolo tanto, que necesitaba retribuírselo y hasta que encontrara una mejor manera para hacerlo, ayudar a Cooper sería su meta.

El sonido del peso cayendo trajo la atención de Kurt al presente. Blaine había terminado con la bolsa y se movió hacia unas toallas y empezó a retirar el sudor de su cuerpo y Kurt pudo jurar que todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta. Empezó a tener una gran idea (bueno, tenía más de una, pero solo esa iba a implementarse) y salió del cuarto para terminarla.

=^..^=

Mientras Blaine terminaba con su entrenamiento, Kurt regresó a la cocina y comenzó el primer paso en su plan. El desayuno favorito de Blaine eran waffles belgas. Empezó a prepararlos con su receta secreta (y oh, tan mala para su cintura) con huevos revueltos y terminó con un poco de tocino perfectamente crocante. Cuando Blaine salió de su dormitorio, frescamente bañado, encontró a Kurt parado cerca al mostrador con una enorme sonrisa.

"_¿Entrenaste bien?"_ Le preguntó mientras Blaine se dirigía a la mesa.

Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron mientras miraba la comida. _"Si, lo siento si te desperté esta mañana. La visita de Cooper… tenía algunas agresiones en las cuales trabajar."_

"_No, desperté solo, no te preocupes. Pensé en celebrar este lindo día con un gran desayuno, ven, siéntate."_

"_Luce delicioso. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás sobornando para conseguir algo?"_ Blaine preguntó con sospecha en su rostro, tomando asiento en una mesa y colocando una servilleta en su regazo.

Kurt puso un mano en su pecho dramáticamente. _"Me siento herido de que dudes acerca de mis intenciones"_

"_Uh huh. Es demasiado pronto después de la visita de Cooper para creerte. Quizá hubiera tenido más efecto si no recordara sus exageraciones. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ Las últimas palabras fueron más difíciles de creer porque Blaine ya tenía la boca llena con huevos.

_"Bueno, desde que te ofreciste"_ Kurt sonrió inocentemente, inclinándose y derramando miel de maple en los waffles de Blaine como una esposa de los años 50. _"Hay un papel que estado pensando en hacer, pero necesito probarle al estudio que soy físicamente hábil para realizarlos. Esperaba que tú pudieras entrenarme."_

"_Tienes mi atención. Continúa"_ Blaine se unió al juego y extendió sus manos como en un gesto magmánimo.

Kurt dejó la postura y aclaró su garganta nerviosamente_. "Están… están realizando una nueva versión de la franquicia de X-Men y uno de los personajes será Northstar. Él es—" _

"_Gay" _Blaine dijo, sus cejas incluso apuntaban en sorpresa_. "Él es un súper héroe abiertamente gay. Wow, no puedo creer que tú quieres ese rol"._

Kurt sintió un espasmo de dolor ante la reacción de Blaine, pero trató de no mostrarlo. ¿Blaine pensaba que él no era lo suficientemente masculino para el rol? _"¿Por qué? ¿No crees que pueda hacerlo?"_

_"No, no!" _Blainé cubrió la mano de Kurt con la suya en la mesa y la apretó. _"Solo quiero decir que no parece tu tipo de película, eso es todo. No pareces interesado en novelas gráficas. ¿Alguna vez has leído una historieta de X-Men?, ¿o visto una película de súper héroes?"_

"_Lo siento, soy un poco sensible acerca de la gente asumiendo que soy muy ´femenino´ para un papel. Vieja historia"._ La sensación de la mano de Blaine en la suya era tan reconfortante que Kurt no quería moverse. "acerca de leer a los X-Men, no lo había hecho hasta que el papel apareció, pero mi agente envío algunos documentos acercad de Northstar y los he leído todos. Y acerca de películas de súper héroes no son realmente mis favoritas, pero no olvides que he vivido por varios años con un muy heterosexual, jugador de futbol hermanastro. He visto más películas de súper héroes de las que me hubiera gustado. Algunas de ellas tienen cierto… atractivo".

_"Las mallas?"_ Blaine puso sus codos en la mesa y colocó su quijada en sus manos inocentemente.

Kurt suspiró profundamente y asintió. "_Las mallas"_ tomó su cuchillo y empezó a jugar con él entre sus dedos, nerviosamente. _"Sé que no soy probablemente el primer actor que viene a su mente para el papel, pero realmente pienso que puedo hacerlo y seré el primer súper héroe gay en una película. Yo sólo… sería icónico y quiero ser yo."_

"_Kurt, no tienes que convencerme. Pienso que serías maravilloso y haré lo que sea para ayudarte. Vamos a ver la descripción y encontraremos algo en lo que podamos entrenar." _

Kurt dio un chillido de alegría y aplaudió. Con la ayuda de Blaine ese rol era suyo.

=^..^=

Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt en el piso de la sala, el guión y las novelas gráficas esparcidas alrededor de ellos. Northstar era descrito como francés _("Oui, je parle français, Blaine")_, esquiador profesional _("Ha, nunca me he puesto un par de esquíes. Sin embargo, luzco maravilloso en un buen suéter de esquí")_, su poder especial era una velocidad sobrehumana. En adición, era un talentoso trapecista con excepcional agilidad, excepcionales reflejos y un entrenamiento avanzado en artes marciales. Blaine no podía ayudarlo con la velocidad súper humana, pero definitivamente podía enseñarle algunas artes marciales básicas para la audición.

Kurt le había dado un demo de las habilidades que pensaba sería útiles y estaba entusiasmado de ver una sorprendente muestra de trabajos con espadas Sai y flexibilidad. Después de que su cerebro se había recuperado lo suficiente de la vista de Kurt haciendo estiramientos y casi poniendo su pierna detrás de su cabeza, y que pudo formar un pensamiento coherente, Blaine sugirió que empezaran a entrenar el día siguiente con esgrima. A pesar de que no había escenas de específicas batallas con espadas en el guión, Blaine había descubierto que el esgrima ayudaba con los movimientos, balance y tiempos de reacción. Kurt tenía de todos modos una gracia natural, pero sería bueno poner disciplina en ello.

Blaine hizo una cita en un gimnasio especializado en esgrima, cuidados del tiempo para que no estuvieran atrapados en el tráfico de LA. No habían muchas cosas por las que Blaine perdiera su buen humor, pero sentado en la carretera, atrapado entre un conductor lento y un tocador de bocinas atrás por horas, no era una experiencia que quisiera volver a repetir.

Una vez en el gimnasio, visitaron el área de alquiler de equipos por la ropa, protectores y demás implementos. Blaine miró como los ojos de Kurt se agrandaron en sorpresa por la cantidad de equipo. Se dirigieron a los casilleros y Blaine dejó sus cosas en una banca, no comentando nada cuando Kurt se movió a la siguiente sección de casilleros, fuera de la vista de Blaine. Las ropas básicas eran simples: pantalones blancos ajustados hasta las rodillas, calcetines hasta las rodillas que cubrían el final de los pantalones, una camiseta de manga larga que abrazaba el cuerpo con fuerza. Los implementos continuaban después: un protector de pecho, para los brazos y demás. Una vez que se puso casi todos los implementos Blaine esperó por Kurt para terminar, ya que la chaqueta que iba encima de la camiseta se cerraba en la parte de atrás y era difícil de cerrar por sí mismo.

Kurt se le unió unos minutos después, chaqueta en mano y Blaine sintió que la boca se le secaba. Kurt lucía bien en blanco_ (y por ´bien´, Blaine quería decir ´super-mega-hiper-totalmente increíble´)_ y los pantalones apretados eran una vista que el consideraba adoptar en la vida real. Ayudó a Kurt a ponerse su chaqueta y aseguró los cierres posteriores, pasando la mano por su espalda para asegurarse de que estaban correctos. Kurt le devolvió el favor con la suya.

"_Esto se llama ´protector de entrepierna´, por lo que se explica bastante solo",_ Blaine explicó de manera rara. _"se abrocha en la espalda con una hebilla. Mara evitar que la chaqueta se suba cuando te mueves. Umm… y así". _

Kurt vaciló antes de pasar el protector entre sus piernas y sostenerlo detrás de él para que Blaine lo tomara. Blaine se arrodilló para asegurar la hebilla y encontró su rostro muy cera de un área que cientos de chicos y chicas estarían dispuestos a pagar mucho dinero por tocar. Terminó rápidamente y Kurt hizo lo mismo para él y habían acabado.

Cogieron sus máscaras, guantes y espadillas y salieron del cuarto. En el camino pasaron por un espejo enorme y Kurt se detuvo a mirarse a sí mismo críticamente. _"Creo que me gusta. Quizá lo usaría como una inspiración para algunos diseños nuevos."_

El tiempo para su cita llegó y ellos entraron a la sala de esgrima asignada a ellos. Blaine le explicó lo básico y luego ayudó a Kurt a ponerse sus guantes y la máscara. Ellos practicaron movimientos simples por un cuarto de hora antes de que Blaine llevara a Kurt a un pequeño enfrentamiento. Estaba impresionado con cuán rápido Kurt aprendía. Tenía una gran forma (y una más maravillosa estocada) y estaba aprendiendo rápidamente los aspectos estratégicos del deporte. Si terminaba obteniendo el papel, Blaine sugeriría que continuara el entrenamiento. Finalizó la sesión y Kurt se sacó la máscara, dirigiendo un triunfante gesto a Blaine.

Regresaron a los casilleros para bañarse y cambiarse. Después de apilar sus ropas e implementos Blaine se dirigió a las duchas. El gimnasio tenía una excelente presión de agua y el solo se mantuvo en la ducha por unos minutos, dejando correr cualquier tensión. Se secó y envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura antes de dejar el área de duchas. Mientras volteaba la esquina casi chocó con Kurt, quien también había terminado su ducha. Como Blaine, Kurt tenía una toalla enrollada por modestia, pero mientras trataba de evitar chocar con Blaine, perdió uno de los bordes. Por un segundo el espejo detrás de él lo reflejó en toda su tonificada gloria para la vista de Blaine. Blaine puso una cara neutral y pretendió que no había visto nada. Él sonrió levemente y continuó hacia su casillero. Una vez ahí inclinó su cabeza contra el frio material de metal y tomó un profundo suspiro. Este era el universo tratando de balancear las cosas después del incidente de los probadores, lo sabía. Tomó otro respiro profundo. Kurt era mucho más muscular de lo que alguna vez hubiera supuesto. Esbelto y tonificado en los lugares correctos. Blaine negó con su cabeza y empezó a ponerse su ropa de calle. Kurt debería estar desnudo en su próximo papel. Eso sería un hito.

=^..^=

Después de una semana de lecciones de esgrima, Blaine declaró que era tiempo de moverse a artes marciales y Kurt estaba contento por el cambio. Él disfrutaba esgrima, más de lo que pensó que podría, ya que era un deporte y Kurt era, bueno, Kurt, pero la constante mención de _"empujar"_ le había hecho desear que subieran el nivel de aire acondicionado en el área de entrenamiento.

Ellos habían discutido los diferentes tipos de artes marciales en los que Blaine había sido entrenado y decidieron por taekwondo y aikido por algunos movimientos clásicos y krav maga por modernas posturas. Las peleas en el guión para Northstar eran bastante físicas y siempre contra dos o más oponentes, por lo que empezarían con movimientos simples, planeando luego aprender algo más complicado. Blaine esperaba añadir algunas piruetas, las cuales parecían algo como lo que Northstar haría para conseguir ventaja en batalla.

Los primeros días fueron acerca de lo básico y Kurt estaba contento de aprender relativamente rápido. Ahora, en el tercer día de entrenamiento, Blaine le había dicho que iban a hacer algo más complicado y aprender un tirón o dos.

Mientras Kurt miraba a Blaine cubrir el piso con alfombras que los protegieran de caídas, se dio cuenta que era el más ridículo montaje de entrenamiento que jamás se había visto en pantalla. Solo que a diferencia de esos montajes, el alumno sentía en silencio gran lujuria por el entrenador.

Calentaron antes de hacer un corto resumen de movimientos que Kurt había aprendido en los previos días. Cuando empezaron Kurt sabía que Blaine estaba conteniéndose mucho en sus respuestas, pero no daño su sentimiento de progreso. Después de una hora tomaron un descanso para tomar aguar y prepararse para las piruetas y giros. Kurt miró como Blaine pasó una toalla en su cabeza, retirando algo de la humedad de los rizos que no se había molestado en poner gel esa mañana. Una gota de sudor corrió por su cuello antes de tomar curso hacia su torso una vez que encontró resistencia en el pelo de su pecho. Kurt estaba imaginando cómo se sentía trazar esa línea con su lengua, cuando escuchó su nombre ser llamado.

_"¿Kurt? __¿estás listo?"_

Kurt reenfocó su atención. _"Totalmente. __Este entrenamiento quizá realmente me sirva para la próxima vez que haya un día de ofertas en Barneys. ¡Oh, Viernes negro se acerca!. Es el día más aguerrido del año para comprar, sabes. Vamos Mr. Miyagi, enséñame tu misteriosos movimientos de limpiar/encerar". _

"_Mmmm… esto es más aikido que karate, pero aceptaré la comparación"_ Blaine dijo, moviéndose en posición de ataque.

Blaine le mostró los movimientos básicos de los giros, que era utilizar el propio peso del atacante contra los enemigos, varias veces antes de demostrárselos a Kurt en sí mismo. Un segundo Kurt estaba parado y lo próximo que sabía es que estaba echado en su espalda mirando a Blaine, quien le estiraba una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Hicieron el movimiento varias veces antes de que Blaine sintiera que Kurt estaba listo para tratar por sí mismo.

Kurt trató sin éxito varias veces para imitar el movimiento, Blaine corrigiéndolo un poco cada vez. Finalmente, todo cuadró y Kurt extendió su brazo alrededor, girando a Blaine sobre su hombro en un movimiento suave. Él estaba tan sorprendido que esto había funcionado que olvido soltar el brazo de Blaine y el impulso le hizo caer también, aterrizando justo encima de Blaine.

Kurt cerró sus ojos cuando aterrizó y después que pasó el shock inicial del impacto los abrió, ansioso de ofrecer una disculpa por su torpeza. Las palabras de atoraron en su garganta, sin embargo, al encontrarse cara a cara con Blaine, sus labios apenas centímetros apartados. Hubo silencio en la sala, únicamente los sonidos de sus respiraciones pesadas resonando en las paredes. Ninguno de los dos se movió mientras contemplaban los ojos del otro. Mientras yacía allí, Kurt notó diversas sensaciones: la esponjosidad del cojín debajo de su rodilla y mano, la aspereza del pelo en el tobillo de Blaine, la sorprendente suavidad del pelo de su pecho, donde su otra mano descansaba, el frío en el aire hacía más evidente el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Miró como las pupilas de Blaine se dilataban y una de sus manos se movió para descansar en la cintura de Kurt. Mientras se perdía en los ojos de Blaine, dejó caer su cabeza un poco, sus labios moviéndose cerca y cerca con cada segundo que pasaba.

Su trance fue roto cuando música eructó del celular de Kurt mientras un nombre brillaba.

Kurt se apartó de Blaine lentamente y ambos se sentaron, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Blaine miró hacia el teléfono de Kurt y luego lo miró a él de vuelta, una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. Corrió sus manos por sus rizos húmedos y se puso de pie, saliendo silenciosamente de la habitación. Kurt lo miró en confusión, antes de gemir cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo. Se tiró de nuevo en el piso, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, mientras escuchaba los sonidos del ring tone que había colocado la semana anterior: Cooper Anderson cantando el jingle de la tarjeta de crédito.

=^..^=

Después de tomar una ducha y perdiendo el tiempo por tratar de arreglar su cabello, Kurt salió de su cuarto y tomó unas piezas de pizza del refrigerador para regresar a su cuarto. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo que no estaba evadiendo a Blaine otra vez, sólo tenía otras cosas que hacer que requerían su atención. Necesitaba experimentar con la nueva caja de cremas para el cuidado de la piel de Francia que había llegado la semana pasada y también reorganizar el tan postergado espacio en su closet (había encontrado una bufanda de Paul Smith entre sus suéteres de verano el otro día y esa clase de caos no podía continuar).

Casi era día de acción de gracias y la festividad no podía venir lo suficientemente rápido para Kurt. Necesitaba desesperadamente ver de nuevo a su papá y tomar consuelo en el silencio y fuerza que siempre le ofrecía. Tampoco hería a nadie que alguien estuviera alrededor para actuar como un amortiguador entre Blaine y él por algunos días. Los pequeños momentos de ser atrapado en un sueño inapropiado o casi actuando en su actuación se acercaban cada vez más. No sabía que sería, pero algo iba a pasar, y pronto.

=^..^=

Oh pobre Kurt, tenía razón cuando dijo que no temía la opinión delos que lo conocían, la prensa lo juzga de egoísta sin conocer todo lo que sufrió y como se siente, creo que a todos nos ha pasado eso (sin prensa, claro).

Casi hubo beso entre mis bbs… hasta que sonó el celular… lo odio!.

¿Momento favorito? Aparte del beso, Blaine viendo toda la gloria del cuerpo de Kurt en el espejo, totalmente envidiosa.

Próximo capítulo, tendremos la visita de los Hummel-Hudson!


	11. Hummel-Hudson

_Capítulo del día. _

_**Gabriela:**__ trataré de actualizar pronto pero traducir toma su tiempo, la idea de copiar y traducir por google no me atrae porque muchas cosas no quedan bien, por eso hago traducción directa _

_**Valeascencio:**__ me imagino que a B no le gusto mucho eso… Cooper, si no fueras tan guapo te odiaría. _

_**Cimari:**__ tienes razón, el sueño con los hermanos A le pasa a cualquiera jijiji, no me cayo muy bien este egocéntrico Cooper, pero todo pasa por algo. _

_**Canelle Vert:**__ a mi también me encanta el esgrima, es tan elegante y clásico! Touche! Blaine es uno de los chicos más buenos del mundo (aún no puedo creer que mi Blaine de la serie haya echo eso de eli… simplemente no!)_

_**Adriana 11:**__ si, es una lástima, siempre pasa eso, ya deberían de besarse hasta el cansancio, no es que alguien se cansaría de besar a Kurt o Blaine. Ohhh mis bebes _

_**Adryramiss15:**__ cumpliendo el deseo aquí está el siguiente capítulo, aunque seguro el próximo recién vendrá en un par de días._

_Repito todo lo anteriormente dicho sobre los personajes y la autoría de la historia. Esta es una traducción autorizada. _

=^..^=

_¿Ya está Kurt Hummel liberándose de su recién estrenado novio Blaine Anderson? Las fuentes nos dicen que Kurt y un no identificado hombre fueron recientemente vistos muy juntos en el restaurante Peggy Sue, un pequeño lugar en Hollywood, muy temprano en la mañana. Su conversación fue descrita como "intensa" e "íntima" y parece que a pesar de que el restaurante estaba lleno, ellos sólo tenían ojos el uno para el otro. ¿Kurt ha pasado de cero a playboy en un solo mes?- Restreadoresdecelebridades, 16 de noviembre, 2018. _

=^..^=

El día de acción de gracias estaba cerca y Kurt estaba trabajando para preparar todo, al punto de un ataque de nervios. Por primera vez, su familia estaba viniendo a visitarlo en lugar de él viajando a Ohio, y quería que todo fuera perfecto. Blaine miró como correteaba por toda la casa, haciendo notas en las cosas que necesitaban un arreglo (personal para limpiar el piso, comprar provisiones para la despensa, encontrar esa receta de pastel de calabaza que conseguí el año pasado) y cosas que hacer con la familia mientras estaban en la ciudad. Ordenó nuevos cobertores para el tercer dormitorio y el sofá cama, jurando que ningún invitado en su casa iba a dormir en algo menos que 300 hilos de algodón, sin importar si ellos lo notaban o no.

Kurt podía ser algo temperamental cuando empezaba a planear un proyecto Blaine ya había aprendido que era mejor quedarse fuera de su camino. Estaba sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto, llenando un reporte para Bev, cuando Kurt metió su cabeza en el cuarto.

"_Blaine, ¿qué clase de pastel quieres? Estoy haciendo calabaza para papá, pecanas para Carole y manzana para Finn. ¿tienes un favorito que quieras añadir a la locura de postres?"_

"_Gracias por la oferta Kurt, es muy lindo, pero no necesitas preocuparte por mí. Tienes suficiente con lidiar en alistar las cosas listas para los cuatro de ustedes"_

"_Quieres decir los cinco"_ Kurt miró como el rostro de Blaine mostraba confusión y lo observó más profundamente. _"tú vas a comer con nosotros, ¿verdad?"_

"_Bueno, solo había planeado mantenerme fuera de tu camino mientras tu familia estaba aquí, excepto, tú sabes, cuando salgas. No tienes que sentirte obligado a incluirme en las comidas."_

"_Blaine Anderson, algunas veces pienso que eres la persona más despistada que conozco y eso es decir mucho, ya que Finn Hudson es mi hermano. Por supuesto, vas a comer con nosotros. Vas a pasar todo el tiempo con nosotros y realmente no estoy interesado en escuchar otra palabra acerca de eso. ¿Cooper está en la ciudad? ¿debería invitarlo?"_

"_Umm.. estoy seguro de que va a pasarlo con su novia" _Kurt alzó una ceja y Blaine captó el mensaje. _"Quiero decir, ¿le preguntaré y te contare?"_

Pareciendo satisfecha con su respuesta, Kurt retornó al punto inicial de la discusión. _"Bien. Ahora, acerca de ese pastel…"._

=^..^=

El día anterior a acción de gracias llegó y la familia de Kurt llegaba en el avión de la una. Kurt había querido ir a recogerlos del aeropuerto por sí mismo, pero Blaine lo convenció de enviar el auto con el chofer en su lugar para hacerlo fácil para todo. Mientras el tiempo de su llegada a la casa se acercaba, Blaine se encontró a sí mismo caminando en la sala nerviosamente (lo cual era muy extraño, ya que Blaine no era normalmente un caminador). Este iba a ser la primera festividad que pasaría con una familia desde la secundaria y estaba temeroso de estar fuera de práctica. En adición, estaba preocupado por conocer a la familia de Kurt. Kurt le había contado a su papá por Skype acerca de las cartas y Blaine el día anterior a la premier en que se presentaron. Kurt había estado en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada, pero Blaine (que había estado sentado en su propio cuarto en ese momento) había sido capaz de escuchar los gritos de Burt y sus amenazas de ir a California y poner en regla las cosas. Recordando el sonido de su furia, que aún causaba sensaciones en su espina dorsal, Blaine no podía quitarse la sensación de que el encuentro iba a ser un desastre.

El sonido de la puerta de un auto cerrándose se escuchó y Kurt se precipitó a la puerta frontal antes de que Blaine pudiera sugerir precaución. Miró a Kurt mientras corría al auto y se lanzara en los brazos de un hombre que lucía rudo, vestido en jeans, camiseta a cuadros y una gorra de baseball. Una mujer que lucía dulce con cabello en bucles y un hombre extremadamente alto de la misma edad de Kurt y Blaine, a quien reconoció de las fotos familiares que Kurt tenía en la casa, salió del auto después y también fue envuelto en fuertes abrazos. Pronto todos estaban en camino dentro de la casa y Blaine alineó su corbatín y suéter y pasó una mano sobre su cabello para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su lugar. Era el momento de enfrentar la música.

=^..^=

Kurt apenas podía contener su alegría por finalmente ser el anfitrión en una festividad grande. Su papá y Carole hacían un gran trabajo en las obligaciones de un anfitrión en festividades, haciendo sentir su casa como un hogar, pero Kurt había sentido que tenía el deber de tomar esas obligaciones desde el día que se había mudado a una casa con una cocina completa y un comedor separado. Estaba en su elemento alistando todos los planes y una vez que la ridícula idea de Blaine de esconderse en su cuarto por tres días había sido descartada _(realmente, ¿en qué mente cabría pensar que Kurt le dejaría hacer eso?)_ las cosas estaban en marcha.

Su familia llegó como un viento fresco. La última vez que Kurt los había visto era en mayo, cuando los había invitado a todos a la premier de su película, por lo que estaba muy animado de verlo otra vez. Después de casi tumbar a su papá con su abrazo, volteó sus atenciones a Carole y Finn y luego esperó con un poco de impaciencia mientras Burt le decía a Bill que el carro sonaba algo raro y que debían revisarlo. Una vez que estaban adentro Kurt hizo las presentaciones y miró como todos medían a Blaine. Él no estaba preocupado – había visto a Blaine encantar a suficientes personas (él mismo incluido) para saber que pronto estarían siguiéndolo como pequeños cachorritos. No hubieron abrazos todavía, pero Blaine consiguió una fuerte palmada en el hombro de Burt, lo cual Kurt tomó como un signo positivo.

A pesar de que Kurt podía decir que estaba un poco ansioso, Blaine fue el usual carismático, caballero y le preguntó a Carole como había estado el vuelo antes de cargar el equipaje hacia el cuarto de huéspedes mientras ellos se quedaban en la sala para ponerse al día con Kurt.

Carole se sentó al costado de Kurt y miró a Blaine dirigirse al pasillo. Le envió una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia Kurt para susurrar, _"las fotos no le hacen justicia. Tan guapo y educado. Luce como un ídolo"_

Kurt miró alrededor suyo para asegurarse de que ni Finn o su papá la hubieran escuchado antes de darle al comentario su asentimiento. Carole mantuvo una cara neutral y comenzó a charlar acerca de la casa justo cuando Blaine regresó.

Se sentaron a conversar por varias horas, discutiendo el último papel de Kurt y obteniendo detalles de Blaine acerca de la investigación por acoso, hasta que Kurt anunció que tenían 20 minutos antes de salir para sus reservaciones en un restaurante de carnes para cenar. Burt se iluminó con la palabra ´carne´ y envió a Kurt una mirada de súplica. _"sí, papá, puedes comer carne. Pero sólo una porción pequeña y será mejor que incluyas ensalada. Carole me dijo cuan bueno has sido en seguir tu dieta."_

Burt y Carole se retiraron al dormitorio para refrescarse y Kurt sacó su teléfono para confirmar su reservación. Por la esquina de sus ojos miró como Blaine buscaba algo que decirle a Finn.

"_Kurt dice que estás bien con dormir en el sofá cama, pero estoy más que contento con cambiar contigo si prefieres el dormitorio." _

"_No amigo, esto está bien. El sofá es de tamaño gigante, lo cual me queda bien de todas maneras."_ Finn de acostó en el sofá. _"Además de esta manera puedo quedarme hasta tarde y jugar Xbox en la pantalla gigante."_

"_Yo no tengo un Xbox, Finn"_ Kurt le recordó, poniendo su teléfono en su bolsillo.

"_Está bien, ¡yo traje el mío!"_ Finn cogió su maleta y sacó la consola de juego que mencionó.

Kurt lanzó una semi-en-broma versión de su mirada fatal hacia él_. "Si tu empacaste esa cosa y no trajiste nada de ropa, vamos a tener un problema."_

"_Claro que no. Traje una camiseta extra."_

=^..^=

A pesar de que el día de acción de gracias era en su casa, Kurt estaba contento de saber que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Él y Carole aún despertaban temprano para preparar el pavo y ponerlo en el horno antes de sentarse en las sillas del comedor, con tazas de café, listos para una larga conversación de chicas. Finn despertando y apareciendo en la cocina, con sus intentos de robar uno de los pasteles para su desayuno. Burt y Finn aún plantados frente al televisor por un largo día de futbol.

Lo que hizo aún más feliz a Kurt fue que las cosas eran un tanto diferentes ese año. Blaine se les unió a la charla con Carole. El escape de Finn con el pastel fue arruinado cuando Blaine intervino y se lo quitó de las manos con algunos movimientos de artes marciales que dejó a Finn con la boca abierta y los gritos de la sala por las malas decisiones del árbitro eran un poco más altos una vez que Blaine se sentó, dispuesto a animar a su equipo favorito.

Una extraña sensación de alegría que era mejor dejar sin examinar lo llenó mientras veía cuán bien Blaine se llevaba con su familia. Sabía que Blaine no estaba completamente cómodo con actividades familiares, dados su pasado, pero en verdad se notaba que estaba poniendo lo mejor de sí para que todo saliera bien.

Mientras unos tremendos gritos de la sala indicaban que algo de catastróficas proporciones deportivas había ocurrido, Kurt revisaba las recetas de los platos del día para que junto con Carole pudieran empezar a trabajar en cocinar para siete personas. Hacía unos días, Kurt se había enterado que Lynn estaba atorada en la ciudad por trabajo y que su maquillista, Christine, había enviado a su hija a Dallas, a pasar las fiestas con él. Ninguna tenía familia en la ciudad, por lo que Kurt las había invitado a unirse a su pequeña fiesta de acción de gracias, diciéndoles que habría más comida de la necesaria (excepto los pasteles, ellas no tendrían pasteles especiales) Había estado nervioso acerca de extenderles la invitación, ya que era la primera vez que se había ofrecido para pasar tiempo con ellas fuera del trabajo, pero sus miedos se disiparon y probaron ser infundados cuando ellas aceptaron animosamente.

Justo cuando Kurt y Carole estaban preparándose para empezar, Blaine apareció en la cocina, ofreciéndose para ayudar.

_"¿No te gusta el fútbol Blaine?"_ Carole preguntó mientras empezaba a pelar tomates.

"_Sí, realmente, pero hay mucho que hacer si queremos estar listos para comer a las dos en punto. Sólo chequearé las noticias o miraré la repetición por internet después"_

Carole lanzó a Kurt una mirada que hablaba y se hizo a un lado para que Blaine pudiera empezar la preparación en la estufa de una receta que Kurt le dio. Por suerte, la cocina era larga, por lo que no estaban atascados y Kurt había horneados los (muchos, muchos) pasteles la mañana anterior, por lo que el postre estaba ya cubierto. Un tranquilo silencio se extendió sobre ellos mientras el olor de la festividad empezaba a llenar la casa.

Antes de que lo supiera, Lynn y Cristine habían llegado y todos estaban sentados para comer. Burt dio un contento suspiro mientras Kurt ponía el pavo en la mesa. _"Tengo que admitirlo, Kurt, tenía el temo que te invadieras del estilo california en nosotros y trataras de servirnos uno de esos pavos de tofu y un montón de sobras para la cena."_

Kurt le pasó a Burt el cuchillo de cortar y un tenedor, feliz de dejarle esa tradición a él. _"No te preocupes papá, tus necesidades carnívoras están a salvo conmigo. Sin embargo añadí algunas arugulas y verduras exóticas a la ensalada"._ Atrapó a Finn mirando con miedo el tazón de ensalada, como si este fuera a atacarlo. _"Pruébalo, es delicioso."_

La comida pasó y los hábitos de cada uno resaltaban (Finn no dejaba que su comida llegara al plato antes de engullirla. Lynn comía una porción completamente antes de pasar al siguiente plato en el orden de las manijas del reloj). Kurt los entretuvo con divertidas historias acerca de las extrañas cosas que había experimentado en Hollywood y Blaine siguió con historias de guardaespaldas que emocionó a todos. A pesar de las exclamaciones de que había mucha comida, pronto los tazones y platos estaban vacíos. Cuando el último tenedor finalmente había sido dejado en la mesa todos proclamaron que nunca comerían otra vez (o querrían postre en 15 minutos, lo que viniera primero).

Kurt trato los pasteles y todos disfrutaron una pieza, con sonidos placenteros en el aire.

"_Lynn, ¿cómo es trabajar con Kurt?"_ Burt preguntó, robando una pieza del pastel de pecanas de Carol. _"¿Es tan difícil conseguir que haga publicidad como era para mí que hiciera las tareas de la casa?"_

Kurt rápidamente pasó un pedazo de pastel, ansioso por defenderse. _"Los productos de limpieza no eran buenos para mi piel, papá. Sigo diciendo que tienes que comprar guantes. No había manera de que anduviera por ahí con manos secas."_

"_Él es genial Burt. No todo corre como la seda, pero él lo ha manejado como un campeón" _Lynn rió mientras tomaba un poco de pastel con un tenedor.

Burt sonrió orgullosamente a su hijo antes de poner una expresión de burla. _"Kurt ama contar historias vergonzosas de otra gente. ¿por qué no le devolvemos el favor?"_

Kurt se detuvo, con el tenedor a mitad de su boca, y miró a Lynn con alarma. Ella sólo rió serenamente y pensó por un momento. _"Bueno, una vez nuestro avión llegó horriblemente tarde por el mal clima y teníamos que ir de frente a un evento de alfombra roja desde el aeropuerto". _Kurt gruñó, mascando forzadamente. _"Kurt tuvo que cambiarse en la parte trasera de la limosina. Estaba oscuro y la ropa no habían sido preparadas correctamente, por lo que se puso todo el conjunto por el revés. Estábamos a diez pasos del auto cuando él se dio cuenta – demasiado tarde para regresar. Él pasó por toda la alfombra así y nadie se dio cuenta."_

_"No puedo creer que nadie lo notara",_ Kurt musitó. _"Filisteos, todos ellos"_

"_O aquella vez que filmó un promocional para una comedia por web y el traje era tan ajustado que terminaron teniendo que cortarlo. Extrañamente, la mitad de la oficina de pronto necesitaban aparecer en el set ese día."_

Burt rió ante la vergüenza de Kurt. _"No puede haber sido más ajustado que ese traje que estabas vistiendo cuando te encontré bailando con esas chicas en el sótano"._

Eso llevó a Burt a recordar la historia del incidente de _Single Ladies__**, **_y luego al confuso suceso cuando encontró a un Kurt vestido de franela besando a una chica. Kurt, que había hecho las paces con ese incidente años antes, se preguntó en voz alta cuando la tarde se había transformado en una humillante versión de _Es tu vida, _con su tono sobre dramático, diciéndole a todos que en realidad él no importaba.

Finn terminó tu tercera pieza de pastel de manzana y empezó con otro tipo, sin notar las miradas de incredulidad que todos tenían en la mesa. _"Es tan raro que no haga frío en acción de gracias. Vimos una estación de lavada de autos en bikini en nuestro camino desde el aeropuerto. California es sorprendente". _

"_¿No estás un poco mayor para impresionarte con chicas en bikini'"_ Kurt preguntó, temeroso de donde podía Finn poner toda esa comida.

Finn no se molestó en mirar hacia arriba, concentrándose en absorber cada pieza de su plato. _"Ningún hombre es demasiado viejo para apreciar un buen bikini. Excepto que estoy seguro que tú… quiero decir… si hubiera un lavado de autos en boxers con chicos musculosos tú estarías muy interesado, ¿o no?"_ Cuando no hubo respuesta alzó su cabeza y miró alrededor de la mesa. _"¿qué? ¿Qué he dicho'"_

Kurt sólo alzo una ceja y Blaine contenía la risa mientras los otros escondían su sonrisa detrás de sus servilletas.

=^..^=

Kurt decidió olvidar su usual _ritual de compras después de acción de gracias _y en su lugar hizo algunas citas para Carole en un par de boutiques que serían capaces de resaltar su figura y no ser demasiado elegantes para vestir en Lima. Bill legó a las ocho en punto del viernes y Kurt, Blaine y Carole subieron al auto. Burt y Finn optaron por quedarse en casa y tomar el siguiente paso en lo que parecía ser un plan para convertir la sala de Kurt en algo parecido a una caverna.

En _Una semana en París_, una adorable pequeña tienda que Bev y Lynn le habían recomendado, Kurt ayudó a Carole a seleccionar algunos pares de pantalones y jeans que le asentaban perfectamente. Kurt la había presentado a jeans que no se extendían en sus caderas hace unos años, y ella había hecho muy bien comprando los estilos correctos por sí misma, pero no había manera que ella pudiera encontrar pantalones tan lindos en las tiendas de Lima. La tienda era lo suficientemente elegante que no habían etiquetas de precios en sus ítems y Kurt le dijo a Carole que le estaba comprando la ropa como sus regalos de navidad adelantados, nunca dejando saber cuan caras las prendas eran.

La siguiente tienda sirvió un encantador te de la mañana mientras Carole se probaba varios vestidos que probablemente serían demasiado elegantes para una cena en Breadstix pero perfectos para cuando Burt la invitara a una cena por su aniversario. El favorito de Kurt era un vestido azul con adeptos metálicos, mientras Carole estaba dividida entre ese y uno lila con detalles claros. Ella le preguntó a Blaine para que rompiera el empate y la vendedora fue a empacar el vestido lila. Kurt se sintió un poco ofendido porque Blaine no había tomado partida por su claramente superior gusto en moda, pero tenía que admitir que Carole lucía adorable en lila, por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Carole estaba regresando a ponerse sus ropas normales cuando Kurt pretendió haber tenido la espontánea idea de que ella se probara algunos de los vestidos más elegantes, sólo por diversión. Kurt no quería especular sobre la venidera temporada de premiaciones, pero sabía que si era lo suficientemente afortunado para ser nominado quería traer a Burt y Carole al menos a uno de los eventos. Si eso ocurría, Carole necesitaría un vestido que deslumbrara a todos, por lo que mientras ella se probaba otros vestidos, él había coordinado con la vendedora para que mostrara varios vestidos para pruebas.

Los dos primeros vestidos estaban bien y quizá pudieron haber funcionado, pero Kurt no veía la chispa en los ojos de Carole que estaba buscando. Cuando ella salió vistiendo uno rojo con largas capas algunas aplicaciones en el hombre, supo que habían encontrado el adecuado. Ella se miró en el espejo, en trance, como si no creyera que la mujer en el espejo era ella. Afortunadamente, su experiencia le dijo a Kurt que la única alteración necesaria era reducirlo en algunos centímetros de altura, por lo que Kurt le dio algunas indicaciones a la vendedora mientras Carole se cambiaba.

Kurt declaró su día de compras como un éxito y anunció que era tiempo de irse, ya que tenía otros planes para el día. Mientras salían, Kurt atrapó a Carole lanzar una última mirada a los elegantes vestidos y él sonrió, esperando que hubiera al final una necesidad para ella de usar el vestido que él secretamente había comprado.

Bill los llevó de vuelta a casa, donde recogieron a Burt y Finn y los llevaron al estudio donde Kurt estaba actualmente filmando su película. Tuvieron un almuerzo ligero en la cafetería del estudio, donde Finn casi se atoró con su lengua cuando Kurt los presentó a una actriz que él sabía que Finn había tenido colgado en un poster en su cuarto durante toda la secundaria. Pasaron dos horas conociendo el lugar. Cuando terminaron y regresaban al auto, Kurt notó que Blaine se mantenía apartado, tratando de no estorbar. Kurt sabía que Blaine tenía algunas ridículas ideas acerca de tratar de dejar a Kurt disfrutar tiempo con su familia sin interferir, pero Kurt no iba a aceptar nada de eso. Tomó el brazo de Blaine entre el suyo bajo la pretensión de mantener la cubierta del novio con tanta gente alrededor, y lo introdujo al debate que Finn y él estaban teniendo acerca del lugar donde cenar esa noche. Kurt quería llevar a su familia a un elegante restaurante vietnamita que amaba, mientras Finn estaba entusiasmado con probar en una hamburguesería llamada _IN-N-OUT_.

_"In-N-Out no es el lugar para una cena familiar, Finn",_ Kurt argumentó, mirando a Blaine por apoyo. "Díselo. No podemos cenar comida rápida en su última noche aquí."

Blaine lucía dividido y paso su mano por su nuca antes de responder. "_En realidad, yo podría inclinarme por una hamburguesa. Adoro ese lugar"_

Kurt se rindió, sabiendo que sus intentos por exponer a su familia a un poco de cultura y sofisticación eran una causa perdida. "¡Argh!

_"Argh! Ustedes campesinos, todos ustedes. Bien. Hambuerguesas"_

Finn dió una sonrisa infantile y le lanzó a Blaine un _dame esos cinco, "Genial, Puck me dijo que tenía que ordenar mi hamburguesa ´estilo animal´". _Se detuvo por un momento, pareciendo dudoso. _"Eso no significad nada asqueroso, ¿verdad?" Quiero decir, aún estará hecha de vaca, ¿verdad?"_

Kurt escondió su cara en el hombre de Blaine, quien estaba sacudiéndose sospechosamente, no teniendo la capacidad de hacer algún comentario.

Ellos aún tenían algunas horas antes de la cena y ninguno de los provenientes de Lima había visto el océano Pacífico antes, por lo que decidieron ir a Sana Mónita, donde pudieran caminar por la playa e incluso visitar algunos lugares famosos.

Jugaron en la playa como una familia por un rato, Finn y Blaine haciendo un castillo de arena. El día no era muy cálido, pero estaba soleando y la marea era baja, por lo que aún era un gran día para la plata.

Después de un rato Burt jaló a Kurt a un lado para una caminara. Kurt miró hacia atrás a Blaine, quien asintió y los dejó ir, dándoles un espacio para una conversación privada.

Ellos caminaron tranquilamente por un rato, sólo disfrutando estar en la compañía del otro, antes de que Burt hablara. "Entonces, ¿cómo te está yendo, Kurt? Y no me des todo ese discurso de ´flores y rosas´ que sueltas en el teléfono. Quiero la verdad."

"_Las cosas están bien, papa, de verdad."_ Se detuvo ante la escéptica mirada de Burt y suspiró_. "Solo… extraño ser un desconocido en Nueva York, ¿sabes? Donde puedes hacer lo que amas y aún caminar por una tienda sin ser molestado, donde puedes ser un actor por el arte, no por la dama. Y actuar en películas es diferente. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto obtengo de la audiencia, sabes. No es lo mismo". _

Burt colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos, encogiendo sus hombros mientras caminaba. _"Si no es lo que quieres, entonces haz algo al respecto. Regresa a Nueva York". _

"_Si me voy ahora lo perderé todo. No tendré otra oportunidad en esto."_ Kurt se detuvo y miró a su papá, necesitando su guía.

"_Kurt, sé que esto ha sido tu sueño desde que era un niño – rayos, he estado en más presentaciones en sótanos, noches de asesinatos misteriosos y competiciones que 20 personas que conozco y estaré en primera fila para dirigir tu venta en eBAy de artículos personas si alguna vez quieres vender todas esas cosas que empacaste en ese almacén – pero no hay que avergonzarse de alcanzar tu meta y decidir que no es lo que quieres ser."_ Burt se sacó la gorra de baseball y pasó una mano sobre su cabeza calva. _"No voy a decirte que hacer, porque eso es algo que definitivamente tú tienes que decidir por tí mismo, pero sé que tendrás que decidir si esto es realmente lo que quieres, por que ser rico y famoso no vale la pena si te hace miserable. Sólo quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor en mi vida y estoy orgulloso, sin importar que decidas hacer – estrella de película, actor de Broadway o lavador de platos – es lo mismo para mí, mientras tú seas feliz."_

Kurt lo abrazó con fuerza, muy emocionado para responder. Ellos se separaron y continuaron su caminara, hasta que un conjunto de risas trajo su atención de vuelta a la playa donde un perro se había escapado de su cuidador y había corrido hacia Blaine, plantando sus patas en sus hombros y lamiendo cada espacio de su cara que pudiera alcanzar. Blaine estaba riendo tan fuerte que apenas podía detener al perro y parecía que el dueño estaba disculpándose profundamente y tratando de contener al perro. Kurt rió con él, sin ser consciente de que su expresión estaba diciendo mucho más de lo que él pretendía.

Burt miró hacia Kurt y Blaine una y otra vez. _¿"Pensé que me habías dicho que todo esto del novio era una cubierta?"_

"_Lo es, papá"_

"_No parece así para mí", _Burt expresó con incredulidad.

"_Blaine es… él es realmente muy bueno y probablemente la persona más dulce que haya conocido. No puedo creer las cosas que ha hecho por mí, ayudándome. Él es maravilloso… pero sólo somos amigos. Eso es todo"_

"_Bueno, ¿quizá quieras preguntarte a ti mismo por qué te sientes tan cómodo alrededor de él, ¿por qué asi? ¿cómo eres tú con él? No creo haberte visto así antes. Solo digo." _

=^..^=

Blaine estaba muy feliz de la relación de Kurt con su familia y cuán fácil ellos habían aceptado a Blaine. Desde el momento que salieron del auto no hubieron ratos incómodos, no miradas sospechosas, y nadie lo había hecho sentir como un intruso o un empleado. Sin embargo, incluso más sorprendente, había sido la diferencia en Kurt mismo. Viéndolo interactuar con su familia, mirando las pequeñas cosas que hacía para hacerlos felices y el amor que obviamente sentía por ellos era inspirador. Sintió que había encontrado esa parte tan importante del rompecabeza, la única que de pronto integraba la figura y hacía que el resto de piezas fueran tan fáciles de colocar; para Kurt Hummel, esa pieza era su familia. Blaine ahora entendía cómo Kurt se había convertido en la admirable persona que era, a pesar de las malas experiencias mientras crecía. Estaba contento de que Kurt hubiera tenido una maravillosa familia, un sistema de soporte que estaba ahí sin importar que pasaba en su vida y sólo de sintió un poco celosos de que él no hubiera tenido lo mismo para sí.

El viaje de la familia era uno rápido, y pronto Burt, Carole y Finn habían empacado y estaban listos para dirigirse al aeropuerto temprano el domingo.

Blaine sostuvo la puerta para ellos mientras Kurt cargaba las maletas dentro del auto. Carole envolvió a Blaine en un abrazo fuerte y el sintió la suavidad de su agarre y el ligero olor florar de su perfume. Kurt era excepcionalmente suertudo de tener una maravillosa madrastra. Finn era el próximo y él le dio a Blaine un rápido choque de manos y una promesa de jugar con él Xbox en vivo si Blaine podía convencer a Kurt de comprar una consola.

Ellos hicieron su camino al carro mientras Burt se paró al costado de Blaine, quien estaba aún parado en la puerta frontal.

"_La cosa más difícil acerca de ser padre es mirar como tus hijos se convierten en independientes y te dejan" _Burt dijo, mirando a Kurt darle a Carole unos tips de cómo mantener su piel hidratada durante el vuelo_. "Ellos son adultos y necesitan cuidarse por sí mismos, pero tú nunca olvidas qué es verlos el primer día en el hospital, limpiar su primera rodilla herida, cuidarlos la primera vez que les rompen el corazón"._ Finalmente se giró para mirar a Blaine. _"Cuando Kurt me contó acerca del acosador y de todo este estúpido plan para fingir que tenía un novio quería volar hacia aquí, envolverlo, y regresarlo a Lima donde pudiera mantenerlo vigilado, pero él es un hombre ahora y sé que ya no es mi trabajo. Es el tuyo y estoy confiándotelo para que lo hagas correcto con él."_

Blaine se sintió ahogado, sabiendo que su propio padre nunca haría tan apasionado discurso acerca de él. _"Lo prometo Burt. Haré cualquier cosa por él."_

Burt asintió, como si la respuesta de Blaine hubiera sido una conclusión conocida. "_Fue genial conocerte, chico. Carole y yo podremos dormir mucho mejor sabiendo que Kurt no está solo aquí"._

"_Es mi placer, pero Kurt nunca estuvo solo. Tiene un buen sistema de soporte aquí."_

"_Pero todos ellos están interesados en su carrera, por lo que los hace… parciales. Él necesita a alguien que estará ahí, gane o pierda. Alguien que vea su esencia interior y no solo el producto. De todas maneras, gracias por protegerlo. Sé que no es siempre la persona más fácil, pero él lo vale."_ Burt extendió su mano.

Blaine la estrechó con firmeza. _"Lo sé Burt, confía en mí"_

"_Sí, lo hago"_

Kurt le dio a su papá un último abrazo y prometió verlo pronto en navidad. La Puerta del auto se cerró y ellos arrancaron, la puerta cerrándose atrás.

=^..^=

_Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Burt siempre robando mi atención, tan protectivo y adorable y Finn… bueno es Finn… jajajaja. _

_Pobre mi Blainers que siempre le faltó el cariño de la familia. Kurt dale tu calor! Jajajaja._

_¿Momento favorito? Kurt riendo al ver a Blaine con el perro. _


	12. Desafío

_Repito todo lo anteriormente dicho sobre los personajes y la autoría de la historia. Esta es una traducción autorizada._

_Sin mayores comentarios (como siempre, disfruto mucho sus RW, muchas gracias!) _

_ENJOY_

=^..^=

_Visítanos mañana por nuestro exclusive análisis en el nuevo chico de Kurt Hummel! ¿Te preguntas de donde salió Blaine Anderson y cómo tuvo éxito en atrapar a uno de los más codiciados de Hollywood? ¡Su pasado descubierto! El triste trauma de las sombras de su pasado. ¡Sus sorprendentes conexiones familiares con Hollywood! Tenemos muchas fotos de sus días de escuela para responder las preguntas más quemantes - ¿Cómo luce su cabello sin todo el gel? ¿Siempre ha sido el maestro de los ´ojos de corazón´? ¿De qué color son sus ojos? Nosotros tenemos las respuestas.- NoticiasdejóvenesdeHollywood, 26 de noviembre de 2018._

=^..^=

El lunes después de acción de gracias Blaine y Kurt llegaron a la oficina de Bev por su cargamento de correo de fans del mes. Mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Bev, su asistente, Kellie, los condujo a la sala de conferencias. Blaine pudo notar que ella lucía nerviosa cuando ellos la seguían por el pasillo. Después de saber que ella le había dado la dirección de Kurt a Cooper, Blaine la llamó a una reunión con Bev para discutir la situación. Bev había querido despedirla, pero Kurt le había pedido que le diera otra oportunidad, en tanto ella prometiera nunca dar información sobre él otra vez, incluso a la gente que alegara ser familia de Blaine. Había pasado un mes desde esa reunión, pero ella aún estaba tensa cerca de ellos.

Kurt la siguió a las cajas de correo y le dio una sonrisa amigable cuando ella trató de salir de la habitación. _"Kellie, ¿cómo estuvo tu día de acción de gracias?"_

Ella realizó una rápida revisión alrededor del cuarto mientras buscaba otra ´Kellie´, entonces entendió que Kurt le estaba hablando a ella. _"Bien, muy bien, en realidad. MI novio en un chef de postres y me hizo el mejor pastel. Pienso que comí uno entero yo sola. La estrechez de mi falda me lo ha recordado todo el día."_ Ella pasó una mano por su estómago, como si aún estuviera llena luego de cuatro días.

Kurt rió, tomando el primer paquete de una caja de cartas. _"Nosotros tuvimos cuatro tipos diferentes de pasteles en mi casa y tuve que esconder algunas piezas al fondo de la refrigeradora para el sábado. Creo que mi hermano pensó que era su deber personal comer todos los pasteles para alejarlos de mi papá. Encontré tres pecanas y dos tenedores en los cojines de mi sala después de que se fue. Estoy sorprendido de que ellos no tuvieran que pagar por el peso extra en él en el vuelo de regreso."_

Blaine observe como ellos compartían algunas historias de festividades, contento de que Kellie estaba soltándose otra vez. Después del incidente en el garaje, él había investigado a todos los empleados de la agencia, así como a los guardias de seguridad del estacionamiento – cualquiera que supiera que Kurt estaba en el edificio – pero no había encontrado nada de qué preocuparse. A pesar de que Blaine había odiado tener que investigar a tanta gente, estaba contento de saber que Kurt estaba a salvo en el edificio y que él no tenía que preocuparse cuando Kurt era amigable con alguien que conocía ahí.

Los siguientes días ellos continuaron entrenando, tratando de alistar a Kurt en su audición. A pesar de que Kurt se volvía cada vez más fuerte y confiado en sus habilidades, sus sesiones juntas se hacían cada vez más duras y duras para Blaine en lo referente a actuar como si todo fuera normal. Mirar a Kurt haciendo flexiones, patear, y estirarse por horas en un día estaba empezando a hacer efectos en él, pero ese no era el único problema que enfrentaba. Desde acción de gracias, él no podía pretender por más tiempo que su atracción a Kurt era solamente física. Cuando vio la luz brillar en los ojos de Kurt cuando aprendía un nuevo movimiento o escuchaba un comentario autocrítico cuando hacía un movimiento torpe, Blaine quería estrecharlo en sus brazos y sostenerlo fuertemente.

El punto decisivo llegó más pronto de lo que él había imaginado.

El martes por la tarde Blaine entró al gimnasio para encontrar a Kurt danzando en lugar de practicando sus patadas. Él estaba haciendo el baile número uno de _Desafío_, el cual Blaine recordaba demasiado bien del show en escenario, debido al vergonzoso _efecto_ que había tenido en él en el teatro. La danza involucraba muchas patadas altas y giros de caderas, los cuales eran muy impresionantes, entretenidas y era muy excitante verlas de forma tan cercana y personal. Blaine se paró en la puerta por unos minutos, admirando las piezas de su propia personalidad que Kurt añadía al baile ahora que sólo lo hacía por diversión. Entonces Kurt empezó a cantar junto con la música.

Blaine a menudo había oído a Kurt cantar desde que se había mudado. Él calentaba su voz diariamente y tenía una lección vocal una vez a la semana que Blaine normalmente presenciaba sentado, sin mencionar las numerosas veces que Kurt había cantado con la radio en el auto, pero había algo diferente esta vez. Había un tono en su voz que alcanzaba profundamente el pecho de Blaine y lo estrujaba, quitando el aire de sus pulmones. Blaine movió sus ojos a los espejos que ocupaban por entero la pared y se encontró la mirada de Kurt en el reflejo.

Tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron la tensión se incrementó diez veces. Kurt continuó su danza, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Blaine. Sus movimientos se volvieron más sensuales mientras mostraba los pasos más complicados de la coreografía por entero. Sus caderas giraron y sus brazos se estiraron sobre su cabeza, mientras arqueaba su espalda. Se trasladó a una barra unida a una sección del espejo y la tomó con ambas manos, manteniendo un firme agarre mientras se inclinaba hacia sus rodillas, girando en un movimiento lento hacia el suelo.

Mientras Kurt se levantaba a una posición segura de pie, el control de Blaine se rompió. Caminó hacia adelante, sin detenerse hasta estar justo detrás de Kurt, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que despedía su cuerpo. Sus ojos siguieron sosteniéndose en el espejo mientras Blaine alzaba un brazo y lo ponía alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y tiró de él hasta que quedaron pegados del cuello hasta los muslos. Blaine se detuvo para darle a Kurt la oportunidad de objetar o alejarse, pero en lugar de eso Kurt levantó una mano hacia atrás y arriba, llegando al cabello de Blaine, revolviendo las hebras alrededor de sus dedos y tirando de ellas ligeramente, hasta que Blaine bajó su cabeza y plantó un húmedo beso con la boca abierta en el lugar donde los hombros y el cuello de Kurt se unían.

=^..^=

Justo cuando Kurt había empezado a hacer su rutina de entrenamiento, si iPod empezó a tocar la versión original de Broadway de _Desafío_. Su gran, y emocionante solo, el cual era el punto alto de su rol, y antes de que él supiera se encontró a sí mismo bailando, aún recordaba cada movimiento de las 372 presentaciones, con la memoria fresca como el último día de su presentación en el escenario. Cuando la canción terminó se estiró y la puso de nuevo, esta vez empezando a bailar desde el principio.

En la tercera repetición estaba por la cuarta parte cuando vio un flash de un movimiento en el espejo y atrapó a Blaine mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta. Kurt se sonrojó por un momento con vergüenza por ser descubierto y casi tropezó, pero entonces vio los ojos de Blaine, con los párpados entrecerrados y con una sombra que Kurt solo pudo interpretar como un hambriento anhelo.

Mientras el significado de esa mirada se profundizaba, era como si toda la habitación contuviera la respiración, esperando por Kurt para reaccionar. Sus manos y piernas continuaban con el ritmo del baile en piloto automático, ya que su mente y su cuerpo luchaban entre sí para decidir sus próximas acciones. Su cuerpo clamaba que hiciera un movimiento, que saltara sobre Blaine como una novia en una tienda de oferta de vestidos, su mente le advertía que actuara con cautela, considerando que anteriormente había leído mal las señales en el pasado y había terminado herido.

Aquello no terminó siendo una gran pelea.

Él estaba cansado de actuar en el sentido seguro. Cansado de pretender que no quería las cosas que en realidad quería. Estaba cansado de ir a la cama con sólo su mano derecha como compañía. Estaba cansado de estar solo.

Mente y cuerpo se reconectaron y la danza se volvió una seducción, su cuerpo moviéndose a través del cuarto en una forma carnal que debió sorprenderlo, pero no lo hacía. Atrapó la mirada de Blaine y la sostuvo, tratando de comunicar todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que quería y sus deseos.

Kurt vio el momento en que Blaine tomó su decisión y contuvo su aliento mientras Blaine venía a pararse atrás de él. No protestó cuando Blaine se acercó detrás de él y juntó sus cuerpos, su espalda arqueada cómodamente contra las formas compactas de Blaine. Hubo una pregunta silenciosa en los ojos de Blaine, ofreciéndole una oportunidad final para detenerse antes de ir por ese nuevo camino, para permanecer siendo lo que siempre habían sido. Sabiendo que ese era el punto donde no había retorno, Kurt respondió pasando su mano por la cabeza de Blaine y enredando sus dedos dentro de los rizos que lo habían tentado por tan largo tiempo.

Arqueó su espalda ante el toque de los labios de Blaine en su cuello. Cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, dándole a Blaine un acceso más fácil. Él no podía crees que esto estaba realmente pasando y no estaba totalmente convencido de que no iba a despertar solo en su cama, víctima de otro súper-realista sueño. Él aparto de su cabeza la pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le susurraba recuerdos de sus últimos fracasos románticos.

El sello de la boca húmeda de Blaine se hundió en su piel y él apretó más el agarre de sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine, desesperado para comunicarse, pero incapaz de formular palabras. La temperatura en la habitación parecía haberse incrementado en 20 grados mientras Blaine besaba el cuello de Kurt haciendo un camino, sobre las pecar que nunca habían desaparecido totalmente y más allá de la manga del top que cubría su hombro, antes de tomar el camino de regreso y mover sus labios hacia atrás hasta que tocó la suave piel detrás de la oreja de Kurt.

"_Tú no creerías cuanto tiempo he querido hacer esto",_ Blaine admitió, lo ronco de su voz delatando su deseo. Moviendo su boca de vuelta al cuello de Kurt, Blaine presionó más fuerte y aumentó un poco de succión, dibujando en la piel de Blaine y lamiéndola suavemente. El movimiento debió haberse conectado con un nervio que viaja directamente a su entrepierna, porque Kurt sintió como toda su sangre corría hacia el sur mientras él empezaba a endurecerse.

Cuando Blaine añadió un poco más de presión y el beso se convirtió en una línea de contacto, Kurt se dio la vuelta, su boca buscando y encontrando finalmente a Blaine. Meses de frustración y tensión sexual vertidos en el beso mientras sus lenguas se ajustaban y sus labios se devoraban. Blaine se quedó sin aliento cuando Kurt lamió sus labios, haciendo un camino en la boca y adentró su lengua, succionando duramente en una imitación sensual de otro acto que había estado en la mente de Kurt desde la primera vez que había visto los gruesos y sensuales labios de Blaine.

Blaine puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt para tirar de él más cerca, y Kurt accedió de buena gana, desesperado por sentir sus cuerpos apretados. Gimió mientras su miembro se frotaba contra el de Blaine, maravillado de sentir que él también estaba también en camino a la plena excitación. Se movió un poco hacia la izquierda para alineación sus cuerpos mejor y sintió Blaine empujándolo contra el espejo. Él ondulaba sus caderas, creando una fricción que insinuaba el placer que venía.

Kurt lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine y rompió el beso, sin aliento. _"¿Esto realmente está pasando? Porque mis sueños parecen haberse puesto muy reales últimamente y yo…"_ Se calló y apretó sus brazos mientras juntaba sus bocas una vez más. Atacó la boca de Blaine agresivamente, enredando sus lenguas antes de morder el labio inferior de Blaine con sus dientes suavemente.

En el fondo de su mente, Kurt sabía que probablemente estaban moviéndose un poco rápido, que debían tomarse un momento para hablar, pero cada vez que el pensamiento de hacer una pausa surgía de las profundidades de su cerebro, un rayo de electricidad se extendía en su sistema nervioso obligándolo a comenzar otra vez.

El espejo detrás de él crujió cuando la mano de Blaine se movió en el vidrio hasta que finalmente, Blaine cubrió la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt para sostenerla en un mejor ángulo con el fin de profundizar el beso. Kurt sintió algo que se precipitaba por su espalda hasta la boca de su estómago, inhaló y la respuesta llegó en la forma de una erección ahora completa. Blaine sacó sus brazos y los colocó en las caderas de Kurt y poco a poco giró a Kurt hasta ponerlo nuevamente de frente al espejo. Le quitó la parte superior de la ropa de Kurt y deslizó sus manos lentamente por su espalda hasta los hombros, antes de atrapar sus muñecas ligeramente. Presionó las manos de Kurt contra el vidrio y las movió hacia arriba, centímetro a centímetro hasta que sus manos se posaron encima de la cabeza de ambos. Sus ojos se encontraron y sostuvo la mirada de Kurt mientras lo soltaba, Kurt obedeció la silenciosa petición, manteniendo sus manos donde estaban.

La desnudez, inclusive parcial, no era algo con lo que Kurt estuviera cómodo y él tuvo que pelear con el impulso de cubrir su cuerpo y protegerse de los ojos de Blaine. Sabía que no era el momento de alejarse de lo que quería. Era tiempo de ser valiente, por lo que permaneció donde estaba, permitiendo a Blaine mirarlo por completo.

Blaine retrocedió hasta que no estaba tocando a Kurt para nada, entonces se inclinó y pasó su lengua por todo lo largo de la mandíbula de Kurt. Cuando alcanzó el suave lugar bajo su oído, Blaine continuó, dirigiendo su camino hacia abajo y alrededor del cuello de Kurt antes de inclinarse en su espina dorsal, tomando su tiempo para sentir y humedecer cada uno de los espacios en su camino. Kurt sintió temblar debajo de la lengua de Blaine y se enfrentaron en una batalla para permanecer inmóviles, sin querer romper el hechizo del momento. Casi perdió cuando Blaine se dejó caer de rodillas y continuó su viaje exploratorio, determinado a probar cada punto en el cuerpo de Kurt, como se había sentido tentado de hacer desde que se conocieron. El rastro de los besos calientes iba hacia abajo, yendo hacia un lado mientras Blaine tocaba las líneas de los músculos de la espalda baja. Después de permanecer allí durante unos minutos que habían tenido a Kurt retorciéndose en anticipación, Blaine volvió a su curso original antes de pasar al punto donde comenzaban los músculos del trasero de Kurt.

Kurt jadeó mientras Blaine finalmente ponía sus manos sobre él de nuevo, la sólida sensación de su carne casi sobrecargando sus sentidos después de los movimientos lentos y húmedos de sólo su lengua. Contuvo la respiración cuando Blaine deslizó sus dedos por la parte exterior de los muslos hasta llegar a las caderas, donde aplicaba un poco de presión, girando a Kurt de nuevo lentamente. Como Kurt se volvió, la lengua de Blaine estuvo acompañada por sus labios y besaba todo el cuerpo de Kurt, justo por encima de los montículos de las nalgas, en la cintura y en la aguda V que desaparecía en el interior de los pantalones sueltos de baile. Kurt se presionó en el espejo una vez más, agradecido por el apoyo que le prestaba. Descansó la cabeza contra el cristal, los ojos cerrados y la barbilla en alto, los tendones de su cuello se estrechaban mientras él se hundía cada vez más en un nebuloso deseo.

No habiendo terminado a, Blaine se posicionó a la altura del torso y el pecho de Kurt, sus labios y lengua probando cada músculo, cada línea marcada en la piel_. "Sabía que tu lucirías así"_, respiró contra la piel de Kurt, mientras con sus labios succionaba los espacios en sus costillas. Kurt se estremeció, saboreando la sensación de la fricción contra su sensible piel expuesta_. "Pálido y duro, como si estuvieras tallado en mármol-"_

Kurt descuidadamente jaló del cabello de Blaine y lo forzó a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se miraron_. "Si dices algo acerca del Monte Olimpo y como mi palpitante miembro debería ser cubierto de oro, voy a tener que repensar seriamente todo esto."_

Kurt soltó el agarre y Blaine regresó a su anterior posición y sonrió dentro del estómago de Kurt. _"No, dejaré eso para las chicas de Internet. Tengo planes muy diferentes para tu ´palpitante miembro´"._

La risa de Kurt se transformó en un gruñido cuando Blaine continuó su excursión de lamer, deteniéndose en el pezón derecho y agitándolo con su lengua antes de atraparlo con sus dientes y tirar levemente. Kurt gruñó ante el movimiento y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Blaine, apartándolo un poco.

Blaine hizo un puchero al negársele el resto de la exploración, pero su puchero se transformó en una sonrisa cuando Kurt se estiró y tomó su mano, guiándolo hacia el dormitorio principal, el suyo.

A pesar de que no había nadie más en la casa, Kurt cerró la puerta del dormitorio, el instinto de privacidad ganando sobre el sentido común. Quitó la colcha de la cama y se sentó en el borde, extendiendo sus manos a Blaine. Después de detenerse un segundo para quitarse los zapatos, Blaine se unió a él, deslizando una rodilla en el colchón a su lado y apoyándose con una mano de cada lado de las caderas de Kurt mientras se inclinaba para otro beso.

Necesitando finalmente de tomar alguna acción sí mismo, Kurt se giró un poco y empujó los hombros de Blaine hasta que quedó acostado sobre el colchón. Kurt se le unió, acostado en diagonal a través de su cuerpo. A pesar de siempre estar con Kurt, se perdió en las sensaciones: la suavidad de su piel, la aspereza de su barba, la flexión de los músculos debajo de la piel, la sensación de la piel de gallina contra su lengua, las pestañas contra sus labios. Levantó una ceja burlonamente y pasó una mano ligeramente por el lado de Blaine, riendo mientras Blaine se movía cuando sus dedos le hicieron cosquillas en la piel sensible. _"He querido hacer esto durante dos meses",_ dijo, llevando su mano debajo de él y ligeramente palmeando la verga endurecida de Blaine. _"Ha pasado un tiempo, sin embargo. Espero poder recordar donde va todo"._

Blaine jadeó ante el toque, respirando en bocanadas sincronizadas con el toque de ida y vuelta del pulgar de Kurt. _"De alguna manera no creo que vaya a ser un problema, pero podemos empezar por lo fácil, por si acaso."_

Los siguientes momentos fueron un torbellino de ropas volando y con besos colocados en zonas recién descubiertas y de repente estaban ambos desnudos y Kurt estaba otra vez cubriendo a Blaine con su cuerpo. Se deslizó hacia arriba hasta que sus miembros se alinearon a la perfección y ambos jadearon en voz alta mientras el placer se expandía por sus cuerpos. Se quedaron aturdidos por un momento, y luego Kurt besó profundamente a Blaine y empezó un movimiento de lento balanceo.

Kurt estaba flotando en una nube de placer, sorprendido, bueno, realmente no, ante la conexión entre ellos, cómo el placer que veía en los ojos de Blaine y que podía sentir en los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, aumentaban el suyo propio. Nada de lo que había imaginado se había acercado a la realidad de estar con Blaine así, ninguna fantasía podría haberlo preparado para la combinación de la obvia química que sentían físicamente, emparejada con la intelectual y emocional conexión que se había ido fortaleciendo entre ellos en los últimos meses.

Sus movimientos se hicieron un poco más rápidos y la necesidad de un poco de lubricación se convirtió en difícil de ignorar, por lo que se puso de rodillas y se estiró hacia la mesa de noche, sacando una pequeña botella del cajón y regresó a Blaine con una mirada lujuriosa. Se agachó para cubrirlos a ambos con el lubricante y Blaine dio un pequeño chillido ante el frío del líquido.

"_Lo siento",_ Kurt sonrió dentro de un beso, mordiendo los labios de Blaine y alcanzando a frotar sus miembros rápida y firmemente. _"Debí haberlo calentado primero". _

"_No lo sé, creo que me gusta más como estas calentándolo ahora"_ Blaine bromeó mientras le devolvía el favor y tomaba la verga de Kurt con una mano.

Se quedaron allí un momento, con las manos cruzadas entre ellos, mientras se exploran mutuamente con los ojos y las manos. Kurt agarró a Blaine agarró con fuerza en su puño, dándose cuenta con emoción que Blaine estaba dotado de un hermoso miembro de color rosa que era más largo y más grueso de lo normal. Kurt sabía que él no se quedaba atrás en esa zona tampoco, y su mente daba vueltas con las posibilidades.

Finalmente, las sensaciones eran demasiadas y ellos necesitaban mucho más. Kurt rodó hacia atrás sobre Blaine y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, mientras sus vergas encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, atrapadas entre sus cuerpos retorcidos. Kurt comenzó un movimiento de balanceo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y más rápido que antes. Sus besos se hicieron desesperados mientras sus movimientos se volvían más salvajes. Los brazos de Blaine estaban envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, con las manos presionando sobre su espalda, juntando sus cuerpos hasta que no existía nada que se pusiera entre ellos. Kurt se estiró y agarró las sábanas como un ancla a la realidad, apretando los puños contra el placer que surgía a través de su cuerpo.

Kurt sintió el familiar endurecimiento en su vientre bajo mientras su orgasmo se acercaba y él luchó en contra, no queriendo que el momento se terminara. Sintió los dedos de Blaine contra los suyos y sabía que estaba llegando a la línea final también. Blaine arrancó sus labios de los de Kurt y hundió el rostro en su cuello mientras se venía, los suaves jadeos y respiraciones enganchadas haciendo eco a través de la habitación. Segundos más tarde, Kurt lo siguió con un grito, enterrando sus labios en el cabello de Blaine y hundiendo sus manos en los músculos de su espalda.

Mientras sus respiraciones retornaban a lo normal y sus cuerpos se enfriaban, Kurt posicionó su cabeza más cerca, descansando su mejilla en el pecho de Blaine. Se sintió más relajado, más cómodo y en paz con sí mismo de lo que había estado en meses, posiblemente años, y dejó que la calma lo llenara.

Él chilló un poco cuando Blaine rodó gentilmente, tomándolo con él. Blaine miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción que causó una sacudida de gozo desde algún lugar profundo en su pecho.

Blaine besó su nariz y se levantó de la cama. Desapareció en el cuarto de baño, regresando segundos después con un paño tibio que silenciosamente utilizó para limpiarlos a los dos. Tiró la tela a un lado y jaló de la parte posterior de la colcha hacia la cama antes de subir y que cubrirlos a ambos. Kurt se acurrucó junto a él, el placer de ser la cuchara pequeña irradiaba por todos sus poros. Dio un profundo suspiro y se acomodó hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto, entonces se quedó dormido, seguro de que Blaine no tardaría en seguirlo.

=^..^=

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… sin comentarios o mejor dicho demasiado que comentar, es la primera vez que traduzco y es el primer capítulo donde tuve que traducir escenas tan… hot… sofocada jajaja

¿Pedían Klaine? Creo que aquí se cumplieron sus deseos y de largo!

Momento favorito? Demasiado difícil pero me encantó el primer beso en el cuello… perfecto!


	13. Teléfonos

_Hola chicos y chicas, por alguna extraña razón nunca puedo actualizar los fines de semana, cuando se supone tengo más tiempo libre, en fin aquí un nuevo capítulo y miles de gracias por sus comentarios, me gustaría tener más tiempo pero voy volando!_

_Repito todo lo anteriormente dicho sobre autoría y propiedad de personajes._

=^..^=

_Dada la corta duración de la mayoría de las relaciones de Hollywood, a menudo uno se pregunta ¿qué es mejor?: ¿salir con alguien dentro de la industria del entretenimiento o fuera de él? Salir con alguien dentro del negocio tiene ventajas claras, ya que la pareja entiende las exigencias del trabajo y es menos probable que se moleste por la intimidad física que se requiere para las escenas de amor en la pantalla. Pero hay peligros que se tienen también, como los celos por el éxito y el dinero, que han sido la perdición de muchas parejas de famosos. Esas estrellas que salen con las personas "normales", como el actor Kurt Hummel, quien recientemente anunció su relación con el niñero Blaine Anderson, tienen que hacer frente a una pareja que no está acostumbrado a vivir bajo el escrutinio de una celebridad y que pueden no estar a gusto con la atención y notoriedad que le sigue. En algunos casos, como el de Anderson, puede generarse también la especulación de que la estrella está siendo usada por su no-famoso compañero para ganar fama o una carrera para sí mismos.  
No importa el camino que elijan, la vida romántica de los personajes famosos nunca es fácil-Elatidoyelzumbido.  
_2_8 de noviembre de 2018_

= ^ .. ^ =

Blaine soñó que era un agricultor cuidando a toda una manada de cerdos. Se movían de aquí para allá en diminutas patas y eran tan difícil de contener como gatos. Cuando finalmente atrapó a uno lo cogió y abrió su boca, que sonó una y otra vez. El sueño se acabó y Blaine comenzó a navegar en la conciencia, pero se mantuvo el pitido. Por último, estuvo lo suficientemente despierto como para darse cuenta de que el ruido provenía de su teléfono, metido en el bolsillo de sus jeans encima de la silla junto a la cama. Movió un brazo hacia ella, con cuidado de no molestar a Kurt, quien estaba extendido sobre su pecho. Finalmente fue capaz de tomar la prenda con los dedos y tiró de los pantalones lo suficientemente cerca como para poder sacar el dispositivo problemático. Silenció la alarma y gruñó al recordar que tenía una cita esa mañana y que no podía faltar.

Su empresa requería que todos los empleados fueran sometidos a pruebas regulares y a una certificación de una larga lista de habilidades y ahora era la evaluación física de Blaine. Le había notificado a Bev y habían acordado que Kurt podía quedarse en casa solo, siempre y cuando prometiera no salir. Kurt había murmurado algo acerca de que las personas en prisión tenían más libertad, pero en realidad no había tratado de discutir. Blaine miró a su teléfono de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que sólo tenía 20 minutos antes de que el coche viniera a recogerlo. Él había planeado conducir por sí mismo, pero Kurt había insistido en que Bill lo llevara, diciendo que Bill tenía un nieto que vivía en el camino y podría utilizar las horas extras. Blaine deslizó a Kurt a un lado con cuidado y salió fuera de la cama, besándolo en la frente antes de salir de su habitación para vestirse. Kurt despertó lo suficiente para sonreírle suavemente y lo vio alejarse.

Después de vestirse, Blaine regresó a la habitación de Kurt y lo besó despierto de nuevo, recordándole las pruebas y se comprometió a estar de vuelta antes de que Kurt tuviera que salir para una prueba de vestuario en el estudio.

Después de una pequeña charla con Bill, Blaine dejó vagar sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana del coche. No podía dejar de reproducir los acontecimientos de la noche anterior en la cabeza. Había sido increíble, alucinante, increíble, sorprendente, y otras mil superlativos increíbles que todo se reducía a que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. La química entre ellos era como lo que nunca había experimentado, lo que le hizo arrepentirse de todo el tiempo que habían luchado tanto contra su atracción. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, pero estaba seguro de que había sentimientos de ambas partes y no podía esperar a llegar a casa para hablar con Kurt al respecto. Pensar en la persona que lo esperaba en casa le hicieron buscar su teléfono, para enviarle un mensaje rápido, pero después de registrar sus bolsillos varias veces, se dio cuenta de que había dejado su teléfono en la mesita de noche de Kurt. Bueno, podía esperar.

Bill se detuvo en la puerta principal de las instalaciones del centro de prueba y Blaine salió, con la promesa de llamar cuando él estuviera listo para ser recogido. Mientras se cambiaba a la ropa de entrenamiento, puso todos sus pensamientos sobre Kurt a un lado, tenía pruebas que aprobar.

Horas más tarde, Blaine regresó a la casa y dejó caer las llaves y una pequeña bolsa de papel sobre la mesa de la entrada antes de colgar su abrigo en el armario. Miró el reloj de la pared y sonrió; las pruebas no habían tomado tanto tiempo como él había esperado, por lo que estaba de vuelta unas cuantas horas antes. Tal vez Kurt estaba ensayando sus guiones antes de que tuvieran que salir para el estudio.

La puerta de Kurt estaba ligeramente abierta y sonaba como si estuviera en el teléfono, por lo que Blaine se detuvo, no quería interrumpir. Estaba a punto de darle la espalda cuando Kurt dijo algo que lo hizo sentir como si muriera.

"Creo que el hecho de que estabas bien conmigo estando solo hoy demuestra que realmente no necesito un guardaespaldas todos los días. Ha pasado más de un mes desde que lo sucedido con el auto y probablemente fue el último suspiro de un exagerado afán. Apuesto a que nunca oiremos acerca del acosador otra vez". Kurt se detuvo, obviamente, escuchando la respuesta de la persona al otro lado de la línea. _"__Yo sólo... __Bev__, todo __esto del__guardaespaldas__me hace sentir__tan incómodo__y__está dando lugar a__algunos…__malentendidos__"._ Hubo otra pausa. _"__No, __él no ha__hecho nada malo.__Es solo que…__simplemente no__ está funcionando__,__eso es todo.__"_

Blaine sintió la parte inferior estómago moverse mientras el aire salía de la habitación. Kurt pensaba que su noche juntos había sido un error y que, obviamente, no podía esperar a tener a Blaine lejos, muy lejos de él. Una vez más, Blaine no era lo suficientemente bueno, no valía la pena tenerlo alrededor. Sintió una presión detrás de sus ojos, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. ¿Por qué había esperado algo diferente?

Bueno, al menos de esta manera la noticia llegó de una sola vez, como una curita arrancada en un rápido tirón, en lugar largo e interminable _"tal vez__ellos me__amarán__si soy más inteligente__, __más fuerte"_, un mejor drama de lo que había experimentado con sus padres. No debía de doler tanto, dado lo nuevo que del giro que tuvo su relación con Kurt, pero se sentía como una gran pérdida, tal vez porque no era sólo la pérdida de un "algo", pero la pérdida de un "podría haber sido". Blaine se apoyó contra la pared con una mano, con la cabeza caída hacia abajo hasta la barbilla golpeó el pecho. Fue mejor que no habían hablado de sentimientos o el futuro. Le habría herido más aún que le arrojaran sus sentimientos a la cara.

Esta fue su culpa realmente. Había sido tan poco profesional para involucrarse con un cliente, especialmente uno con el que vivía. Comprometió su capacidad de proteger a Kurt y condujo a ¿cuál era la palabra Kurt había usado? Ah, sí - malentendidos.

Tenía dos opciones: podía renunciar y dejar que Bev contratara a alguien para proteger a Kurt o podría quedarse e ignorar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Renunciar sería la decisión responsable, otro guardaespaldas haría un mejor trabajo, dadas las circunstancias, y sería lo mejor para Kurt, que obviamente no lo quería allí por más tiempo. Llamaría a Bev en la mañana y se lo haría saber. Le daría unos días para encontrar un reemplazo y ayudarles a crear una historia que explicara su partida.

Después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que Kurt seguía hablando con Bev y sonaba como si ella no estaba dispuesta a acceder a su petición para retirar a Blaine de su posición. Blaine retrocedió en silencio, cogió las llaves y el bolso, saliendo de la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Contó hasta cien y luego regresó por la puerta, asegurándose de hacer un montón de ruido esta vez, la máscara profesional firmemente en su lugar.

=^..^=

Kurt colgó el teléfono y de repente se sintió abrumado por el alivio de que Bev no había aceptado su sugerencia.

Las cosas habían empezado sin problemas por la mañana. Se había quedado dormido después de que Blaine se fue y se había despertado una hora más tarde con la extraña sensación de estar solo en la casa por primera vez en casi tres meses. Había estado a medio camino de salir de la cama cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo inundaron por encima de él y se había vuelto a dejar caer sobre el colchón dándose la vuelta, gritando en su edredón de seda lila como un adolescente. Después de cinco minutos (bueno, diez minutos) de retorcerse con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente se incorporó y se puso un traje favorito que siempre le hacía sentirse bien (más aún después de haber visto el _"El trasero de Kurt se ve grandioso en esos pantalones" _gif en Tumblr).

Entonces las cosas empezaron a ir mal. Abandonado a su suerte, teniendo mucho tiempo para pensar, comenzó a entrar en pánico. Él sabía que la situación era diferente, pero todavía se parecía demasiado a la de las noches de un solo encuentro en su pasado, cuando un tipo con el que había estado prácticamente dejó un agujero con forma de hombre en la puerta, en su prisa por salir después hacer lo que habían hecho. Muchos de esos encuentros también habían comenzado con un baile seductor que llevó a un, casi sin palabras, momento. Mientras se adentraba en un espiral en el pozo de la duda, seguía esperando una llamada o un texto de Blaine para tranquilizarlo, pero no llegó nada. Se dijo a sí mismo que Blaine estaba ocupado y que el silencio no significaba nada, pero no sirvió.

Al final, todo lo que pudo imaginarse fue a Blaine regresando de su reunión y diciéndole a Kurt que, si bien se divirtieron, su noche juntos había sido un error y que Kurt no era lo que estaba buscando. Atrapados en tal escena, se había encontrado con el teléfono en la mano, adelantándose a la angustia que sabía que se avecinaba. Afortunadamente, a diferencia de él, Bev era una persona racional, tranquila y se había negado categóricamente a su petición.

Oyó la puerta abriéndose y el sonido de las llaves golpear contra una superficie dura y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Blaine estaba de vuelta antes de lo esperado y la combinación de emoción y el miedo residual que aún no había sido capaz controlar hizo temblar sus piernas cuando salió a saludarlo. Dio la vuelta de la esquina y se encontró Blaine colgando su abrigo. _"__Bienvenido __de vuelta",_ dijo en voz baja. _"__Me pareció tan __extraño tener__la casa__para mí sola.__"_

Blaine no levantó la vista cuando comenzó la revisión de una pila de correos que debía haber recogido mientras él estaba fuera. _"__Estoy seguro de que __ha hecho__un buen uso de__su tiempo__",_ dijo secamente mientras separaba el correo en dos montones.

Kurt frunció el ceño, un poco sorprendido de lo distante Blaine estaba siendo. No hubo contacto con los ojos, no calor, no había nada. Si no lo conociera habría pensado que había imaginado lo sucedido la noche anterior. _"__¿Las __pruebas no__fueron bien__?"_

_"Fueron bien.__Pasé con gran éxito__."_ Blaine cogió la pila más pequeña de correo y caminó en dirección a Kurt.

Pensando que Blaine se acercaba hacia él, Kurt se acercó para tomar su mano, pero Blaine se alejó antes de que se tocaran y siguió por el pasillo. Kurt lo vio alejarse con confusión, tratando de no sentirse herido por el rechazo. Siguió a Blaine a su habitación y lo observó mientras él se sacaba los zapatos, metiéndolos en el armario. _"__¿Hay algún problema? __¿Llegó__otra carta__?"_

_"__No, __todo está bien__, __pero tengo que__ducharme__antes de irnos__para el__estudio,__por lo que si__no te importa__"_ Blaine condujo a Kurt hasta la puerta y la cerró en su cara. Kurt se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo hasta que oyó el comienzo de la ducha.

Por un momento Kurt se preguntó si había estado en lo cierto en sus pensamientos paranoicos anteriores. Tal vez Blaine le rechazaba, pero ya que trabajaban juntos, quería fingir que las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos. Repasó los últimos minutos en su mente. La actitud de Blaine no era realmente tanto una de desinterés, sino más bien una de rabia y dolor. ¿Había hecho algo para que Blaine se enojara con él? Kurt se retiró a su habitación. Si Blaine no lo quería, no iba a presionarlo. Jugaría bien y tratar de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su corazón no estuviera rompiéndose lentamente.

=^..^=

_Umm… no creo que pueda decir que hay momento favorito, no me gusta ver a mis pequeños sufrir… quizá el besito de despedida de la mañana? Creo que es el capítulo más doloroso hasta ahora…_


	14. Decisión

_Oh lo siento tanto, desaparecí por tantos días, ahora comprendo a mis autoras favoritas que toman su tiempo para actualizar, y eso que yo solo traduzco. _

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me gustaría responder cada RW pero es eso o el capítulo y ya sé cuál prefieren. Prometo no volver a tardarme tanto. Esta semana de todos modos actualizo _

_Igual que siempre, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. _

_Enjoy_

=^..^=

_¿Quién quiere ver a Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson en un video sexual? La gente de Kurt niega que tal video exista, pero alguien alega tener tal grabación, lo cual podría cambiar nuestra, hasta ahora, limpia imagen de la estrella. Si la grabación prueba ser legítima, ¿Cuánto creen que pase antes de que la sexy pareja alegue que el "privado" video fue "robado"? Parece poco probable que el video sea realmente de la famosa pareja, pero incluso si sólo es gente que se le parece, adelántense y soliciten una copia- Elshowdelchisme, 29 de noviembre de 2018. _

=^..^=

Para el momento en que regresaron a casa luego de las grabaciones, Kurt había tenido suficiente. Toda la tarde Blaine había actuado incluso más impersonalmente de lo que había sido en sus primeros días juntos. No había habido sonrisas, no manos en su espalda guiándolo mientras salía del auto, nada. Kurt estaba esperando en la sala, con las manos en las caderas y el temperamento en ebullición, cuando Blaine vino del garaje. _"Si tú crees que me estás impresionando con tu actitud fría, mejor piénsalo de nuevo. He presenciado más frialdad, rabietas, y miradas de hielo de las que tu puedas esperar a ver en toda tu vida. __Vengo del teatro, ¿recuerdas? __Si tienes algo que decir, suéltalo. Dilo en mi cara"_

"_Sólo estoy tratando de mantener las cosas profesionalmente entre nosotros. __No quisiera que hayan más __**malentendidos".**_Respondió Blaine entre dientes.

"_Malen… oh por Dios."_ La furia desapareció de Kurt de inmediato, dejando atrás un espacio, un vacío doloroso. _"Me escuchaste, ¿verdad? ¿En el teléfono? __Blaine, no… no, no era… yo no…" _Kurt cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo respire, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. _"Estaba asustado. Fuimos de cero a sexo tan rápidamente y no hablamos… parecía que te había seducido a hacer algo para lo que no estabas realmente listo. Realmente me gustas y yo… yo he jugado esto antes y siempre he perdido. No soy el que consigue al chico y tiene el final feliz. Y sin ti aquí hoy de alguna manera me convencí a mí mismo de que tú no te sentías de la misma manera que yo, que sólo lo construí en mi cabeza y-y yo solo… me arrepentí de lo que le dije a Bev en el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, lo juro. Por favor, yo—"_. Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Blaine dio un paso adelante y tomó sus brazos por encima de los codos.

_"Tu mereces cada final feliz, Kurt. Tú eres amable, talentoso, crítico, generoso, inteligente…"_ Blaine cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. _"Sólo hubiera deseado que esperaras a hablarme. Dejaste esto tan rápido, a minimizar lo que ocurrió y cuando te escuché en el teléfono con Bev yo… supongo que reabrió algunas viejas heridas."_

El corazón de Kurt se elevó a su garganta ante las palabras de Blaine. Tomó la mejilla de Blaine con una mano y acunó la parte posterior de su cabeza con la otra, jugando con los finos cabellos de la nuca de Blaine. "_Lo siento tanto. __Tú no sabes cuánto"._ Inclinó la cabeza y besó a Blaine suavemente, tratando de contener en ese pequeño gesto todo lo que sentía. _"Eres el más maravilloso hombre. Tengo tanta suerte de haberte encontrado. No ocurrirá otra vez, lo juro."_ El segundo beso fue lo suficientemente inocente al principio, solo labios presionándose y abrazos tiernos, pero el calor lentamente surgió entre ellos y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más atrevidos.

Kurt lamió los labios de Blaine, pidiendo permiso para entrar y cuando Blaine se lo concedió, Kurt continuó, besándolo con todo su cuerpo. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior, Kurt encontró que aún se sentía sobresaltado por las sensaciones. Sólo había estado bromeando cuando le dijo a Blaine que esperaba recordar donde iba todo, pero su broma sólo encubría preocupaciones reales. No era que no supiera los pasos físicos próximos, era que su proceso de pensamientos se derretían con sus terminaciones nerviosas y temía que se convirtiera en una pre-verbal versión de sí mismo que sólo era capaz de comunicarse a través de gruñidos y gemidos de placer.

Sólo habían estado besándose durante unos minutos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que sus cuerpo se sintieran abrumados y sus para que sus rodillas empezaran a temblar, amenazando con mandarlos al suelo. Kurt decidió evitar esa situación potencialmente embarazosa y poner un poco de presión sobre los hombros de Blaine para moverse ambos hacia el piso de la sala, empujando la mesa baja a un lado para hacer más espacio. Se colocó en la parte superior de Blaine (su nuevo lugar favorito en el mundo) y metió la mano detrás de su cuello para apoyarle la cabeza en un cojín. Su otra mano comenzó un viaje errante sobre el cuerpo de Blaine, nunca quedándose quieta por mucho tiempo, frotando el pecho y los costados. Inhaló bruscamente cuando Blaine tiró de su camisa fuera de sus pantalones y pasó la mano por debajo de su camisa y el chaleco, los dedos tocando su piel desnuda. Con la boca y las manos ocupadas, la entrepierna de Kurt estaba pidiendo a gritos atención, por lo que se ajustó un poco y se deslizó entre las piernas de Blaine, sus caderas comenzando un movimiento perezoso que no lo satisfizo, pero al menos mantenía un contacto.

Blaine dobló las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de las caderas de Kurt, atrayéndolo con fuerza. Deslizó su mano por debajo de la cintura de Kurt y empujó su trasero hacia abajo, permitiendo una mayor fricción entre ellos. A medida que los roces y las frotaciones cobraban impulso, Kurt rompió el beso, tirando hacia atrás lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Blaine. Se sonrieron y se soltaron risas sin aliento hasta que la pasión los juntó de nuevo y se besaron otra vez, sin dejar de sonreír. Sus pies entrelazados, tratando de encontrar la forma de aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Kurt gimió cuando Blaine apretó sus piernas y se posiciono arriba en un movimiento particularmente fuerte. Envolvió a Blaine en sus brazos, apretando los hombros con el fin de retenerlo con seguridad, no queriendo perder la alineación que tenían. De pronto las sensaciones de sus cuerpos apretados entre sí a través de la ropa no era suficiente, así que Kurt se separó y se irguió sobre sus rodillas. Se desabrochó el chaleco y lo lanzó a toda prisa, lo mismo hizo con la camisa Henley.  
La sonrisa enorme en la cara de Blaine hizo que sus ojos se estrecharan. "_Tu afición por vestirte con capas puede ser un problema. No sé si mi paciencia está preparada para tal desafío."_

_"No comprometo mis estilos de moda con nadie",_ le advirtió Kurt. _"Aprende. .creativo"_ le dijo, mientras puntualizaba cada palabra con un beso mientras se dirigía de nuevo a sentarse en sus piernas y Blaine se acercó hacia él para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Kurt. Este le sacó la camisa, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros. Hubieron más besos y risas mientras el simple placer de estar juntos se extendía, junto con sus gemidos de placer. Sus manos moviéndose constantemente, pasando sobre sus músculos, probando la suavidad de secretos lugares nunca descubiertos.

Kurt le acarició el cuello a Blaine y este respondió inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kurt le succionaba el punto del pulso, pasando su lengua sobre la ligera marca que había dejado ahí. Los ojos de Blaine se oscurecieron con ese movimiento y Kurt hizo una nota mental para tomarla en cuenta después. Tenía otros planes en mente por ahora.

Inclinó Blaine hacia atrás de nuevo en la alfombra, mientras este permanecía con las piernas todavía alrededor de las caderas de Kurt, presionando su trasero con sus pies, atrayéndolo lo más cerca posible. Kurt comenzó a colocar besos ligeros mientras se abría camino hacia el pecho de Blaine, sus manos deslizándose sobre la fina capa de pelo que cubre la piel suave debajo. Sus manos llegaron a la curvatura en V y se detuvo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Blaine desde abajo las pestañas. _"¿Esto está bien?"._

_"Si te detienes ahora creo que podría llorar,"_ Blaine con voz ronca, el fuego de sus ojos mostrando la seguridad de sus palabras.

Ahora que tenía permiso para continuar, Kurt intentó reunir coraje. Mientras el sexo oral era en lo que la mayoría de sus experiencias sexuales habían consistido, nunca había estado muy seguro de sí misma acerca de sus habilidades, al haber sido entrenado activamente solo unas pocas veces. Además, no había tenido mucha práctica reciente. Sin embargo, no era el momento de dejar que su falta de confianza saliera a la luz, así que se compuso a sí mismo y tomó el cinturón de Blaine, deslizó el cuero libre de la hebilla y tiró hasta que la banda comenzó a liberarse de los pantalones jeans. Una vez que tuvo la correa la tomó con ambas manos y la giró en el aire en un amplio círculo al estilo de un estriper. Blaine se rió, pero el sonido se ahogó cuando Kurt soltó el cinturón a un lado y le desabrochó los botones de la bragueta antes de deslizar la mano por la parte delantera de sus pantalones suavemente. Se detuvo un momento para saborear la sensación, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba Blaine, la creciente dureza debajo de su palma.

Kurt tiró de los pantalones de Blaine lentamente hacia abajo, pulgada por pulgada. Había planeado tirar de ellos por completo, pero cuando los bajó a las caderas bajas de Blaine miró hacia abajo para ver el miembro de Blaine, cubierto, pero no escondido, que se erguía hacia arriba para su placer visual. Incapaz de contenerse, Kurt se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Blaine a través de sus boxers. Blaine contuvo la respiración mientras su erección palpitaba contra los labios de Kurt y sentía que endurecía aún más.

Esa reacción era todo lo que Kurt necesitaba, por lo que rápidamente terminó de retirar la ropa de Blaine y se tumbó entre sus piernas. Apoyó la mejilla en el muslo de Blaine y solo le sopló en el conocido, pero no desagradable olor a lavado en él. Quería tomarse su tiempo y descubrir todas las pequeñas cosas de Blaine que poca gente sabría nunca, como la forma ordenada en que su vello púbico crecía, los tres lunares que formaban un triángulo en su cadera baja, o la forma en su verga se curvaba un poco a la derecha.

Kurt movió sus manos debajo de las nalgas de Blaine y comenzó a masajearlas suavemente. Volvió la cabeza y colocó un beso en el muslo de Blaine, disfrutando de la sensación de los músculos tensándose bajo sus labios. Movió sus labios hacia arriba, hacia el centro del cuerpo de Blaine, sin tocar su miembro se movió hacia el otro muslo. Blaine se movió un poco, inquieto por la falta de atención donde él más quería.

Por último, Kurt le dio a Blaine lo que necesitaba y colocó un beso directamente en la cabeza de su erección, dejando sus labios permaneciendo ahí. Procedió a colocar besos húmedos con la boca abierta a todo lo largo, deteniéndose al llegar a la base y continuar de nuevo al otro lado. Luego regresó a la cabeza, que se veía brillante y rosa en la suave luz de la sala de estar. Kurt respiró hondo para calmarse una vez más, y luego se movió hacia adelante. Succionó la cabeza tentativamente, no muy profundamente en un primer momento, sólo manipulando la punta con la lengua. Puso una mano debajo de las nalgas de Blaine para alcanzar sus testículos, agarrándolos ligeramente y solo apretando un poquito. Blaine, que había estado relativamente tranquilo hasta entonces, gimió y se estiró para agarrar la alfombra con las dos manos.

Kurt se aventuró un poco más, su confianza impulsada por la evidencia de que Blaine estaba obviamente disfrutando de sus esfuerzos. Se movía un poco demasiado rápido y de manera errática, sin ser capaz de mantener un ritmo parejo. Se detuvo por un segundo antes de volver a intentarlo, esta vez tratando de mantener su entusiasmo bajo control. Pronto se olvidó de concentrarse en la mecánica de lo que estaba haciendo mientras su mente se aferró a la información que llegaba a través de sus sentidos: el peso de la verga de Blaine en su lengua, la textura de su piel, que entraba y salía de su boca, el sabor salado y ligeramente amargo mezclado con sudor, el sonido de los pequeños jadeos y gruñidos que Blaine estaba haciendo.

Kurt comenzó a experimentar, probar cosas diferentes para ver lo que Blaine respondía a la mayoría, ayudándose con sus sentidos para entender cuando hacía algo que le gustara a Blaine especialmente. Mientras lamía y masajeaba, sentía el apretón del trasero de Blaine y el endurecimiento de sus testículos y escuchaba sus gemidos y relinchos cuando hacía algo inesperado. Kurt se detuvo para respirar, jadeando un poco, mientras consideraba su siguiente movimiento. Cuando comenzó de nuevo, llegó a la base de Blaine abriendo la boca un poco más y chupó uno de sus testículos, haciéndole cosquillas con la lengua. Blaine se sacudió y tomó los cabellos de Kurt con una mano. Kurt sonrió a pesar de tener la boca llena, Blaine obviamente se había sentido complacido con ese movimiento _(¡ve por él!)_

El otro testículo recibió la misma atención, mientras que al mismo tiempo Kurt trabajaba lentamente en el miembro de Blaine hacia arriba y abajo con su mano, no apretando muy fuerte, ya que no tenían ningún lubricante con ellos. Blaine estaba haciendo realmente mucho ruido ahora, gimiendo y respirando con fuerza y haciendo pequeños sonidos que enviaron una señal directa a la propia erección de Kurt. Sintió como Blaine dejó ir su cabello y levantó la mirada para encontrarlo sudando, su cabello en rizos, las mejillas rosas, mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para mirar lo que Kurt hacía.

Kurt se detuvo para dirigirse al sofá para tomar una almohada, la cual colocó cuidadosamente bajo la cabeza de Blaine. Tomó la oportunidad para besarlo gentilmente y Blaine le sonrió, sus ojos brillando. Volvió a arrodillarse ante Blaine, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Esta vez podía sentir los ojos de Blaine en él, mientras miraba de su nueva posición.

Se apoyó en su codo izquierdo mientras alineaba con un dedo el miembro de Blaine, llevándolo directamente hacia su boca. Envolvió el final de a pocos, dejando que el calor y la sensación de su boca llenara la piel de Blaine. Ahora que est5aba menos nervioso, tenía éxito en mantener un rápido y constante ritmo. Aún no conseguía tomar a Blaine tan profundamente como quería (¿Cuan horrible podía romper el ambiente con una arcada?), pero Blaine no estaba quejándose para nada , por la forma como se estremecía bajo su tacto y luchaba para mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Ignorando los latidos de su propio miembro duro y el dolor en la mandíbula, Kurt continuó hasta que sintió un cambio en el cuerpo de Blaine. Sus caderas estaban moviéndose en pequeños ritmos incontrolados y una mano había retornado al cabello de Kurt, apretando y soltándolo mientras temblores estremecían su cuerpo. Queriendo darle a Blaine lo que necesitaba, Kurt redobló sus esfuerzos, succionando más fuerte y trabajando la parte de su erección que no podía contener en su boca, con sus manos.

"_Dios… Kurt… voy a venirme",_ Blaine gimió mientras sus dedos se movían de nuevo.

Ese era normalmente el momento cuando Kurt se separaba y terminaba el trabajo con su mano, pero él sintió el repentino deseo de quedarse con Blaine hasta el final (y no sólo porque esto haría la limpieza posterior más fácil). Él quería probar todo lo que Blaine tenía que ofrecer, sentir el momento de las terminaciones con él aún adentro. Se inclinó más profundamente y tomó a Blaine un poco más profundamente mientras movía sus manos para apretar sus testículos de nuevo.

Sintió a Blaine estremecerse debajo de sus manos mientras este se derrumbaba en el abismo del orgasmo. Creció incluso un poco más en la boca de Kurt por un momento y luego explotó. Kurt pudo sentir la contracción de sus testículos mientras un líquido inundaba su boca, ráfaga tras ráfaga. Se retiró y tragó antes de tomar nuevamente la verga de Blaine. La masajeó gentilmente con sus labios, ayudando a Blaine a través de los temblores que aún sacudían su cuerpo. Finalmente, el cuerpo de Blaine se quedó inmóvil y su cabeza se hizo a un lado. En silencio, Kurt dejó el ahora suave miembro salir de sus labios y se apoyó contra el estómago de Blaine.

Kurt besó es reversa el cuerpo de Blaine y descansó su cabeza en su pecho, aún insatisfecho él mismo, pero encontrando que eso no le importaba mucho. Había sido increíble ver a Blaine desmoronarse bajo sus manos y su boca. Lo hizo sentir poderoso y deseable. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Blaine tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y lo atrajo para darle un apasionado beso antes de colapsar de vuelta en el piso. Kurt descansó arriba de él, feliz de recordar lo que había pasado.

Tomó unos momentos que Blaine se recobrara y luego Kurt se encontró a sí mismo de espaldas, no sabiendo exactamente como terminó así. Debió ser algún tipo de movimiento de artes marciales que aún no había aprendido. En su mente pensó acerca de pedirle a Blaine que le enseñara el truco, incluso cuando no estaba seguro de que era algo que Northstar usaría (al menos frente a cámaras). Kurt rió ante el pensamiento de incluir una demostración de eso en su audición. Blaine lo miró por momento ante el sonido, pero no dejó que lo distrajera de los besos que estaba dejando en el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt podía sentir calor irradiando de cada espacio que Blaine tocaba, la impresión de su boca quemando su piel. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo espacio para Blaine para ir hacia el lado cercano de su oreja en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un toque familiar. Alzó una mano hacia arriba para tocar la mejilla de Blaine y atraerlo más cerca.

De pronto el peso de Blaine no estaba y Kurt pestañeó pesadamente para encontrarlo, arrodillado a su lado, removiendo rápidamente los pantalones y la ropa interior de Kurt. Recibió una mirada de aprobación de este cuando dobló los jeans cuidadosamente y los puso sobre la silla. Blaine hizo que Kurt se pusiera de pie, conduciéndolo hacia el sofá y haciendo que se sentara. Kurt esperaba que Blaine se pusiera junto a él, pero en lugar de eso, este caminó a la mesa de la entrada, dejando a Kurt sintiéndose un poco expuesto al ser dejado solo y desnudo. Blaine regresó en segundos, con una pequeña bolsa de papel que Kurt había visto más temprano y de la cual Blaine sacó una pequeña botella de lubricante. "_Me detuve en la farmacia en la mañana"_, él dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras vertía un poco del líquido en la palma de sus manos.

Blaine se sentó a su lado en el sofá y utilizó su mano no lubricado para mover a Kurt, de tal modo que quedara en sus rodillas, tomó sus caderas y con la mano lubricada tomó su erección, la cual se había suavizado un poco pero ahora volvía con fuerza a la dureza total. Blaine se inclinó hacia adelante y guió el miembro de Kurt hacia su boca, para tragarlo inmediatamente. Sostuvo los testículos de Kurt en la mano y los apretaba ligeramente cada vez que Kurt suspiraba profundamente.

Para Kurt parecía que todos los sonidos habían sido removidos del mundo por un momento y que de pronto todos habían regresado, como en una película de acción cuando una bomba nuclear explota. Era como si todo su ser, toda su conciencia, se hubiera enfocado en sólo las partes de su cuerpo que Blaine estaba tocando, como si las otras partes de él no existieran.

Kurt pudo sentir la presión ir más rápida de lo que le hubiera gustado y buscó una forma de hacer que la experiencia durara un poco más. Trató de sacar de su mente todo el placer que irradiaba de cada fibra de su ser y en lugar tratar de pensar en lo que técnicamente Blaine estaba haciendo. Notó como la técnica de Blaine era diferente a la suya, usando sus manos más de lo que Kurt lo hacía, apretando la parte baja de su erección ligeramente, trabajando en conjunto para que ninguna parte de él estuviera sin tocar. Él usaba su boca de una manera diferente también, era más extenso en sus movimientos y lánguido, mientras movía su boca de arriba hacia abajo en un ritmo inconcluso alternando la profundidad en cortos y luego largos movimientos otra vez. Kurt sintió la lengua de Blaine pasar por la cabeza de su verga y dio un tirón. Blaine gimió y apretó con fuerza la cadera de Blaine en el movimiento, llevándolo hacia adelante, más profundamente en la caliente cavidad de su boca.

Por un momento pareció que las manos de Blaine estaban por todos lados, en sus caderas, pasando por su espalda, apretándolo con la correcta cantidad necesaria. Kurt flotaba en una nube de placer, la sensación de sentirse querido, de ser atesorado en cada molécula. De pronto sintió el endurecimiento de la boca de su estómago, advirtiéndole que no duraría mucho más. Apretó los hombros de Blaine con sus manos, enterrando sus dedos dentro de los duros músculos ahí. _"Tú me dejas sin aliento. Sabía que sería así"_, suspiró sus ojos sin enfoque y sus mejillas rojas. Blaine respondió succionándolo más dura y profundamente, pero no más rápido. Mantuvo el mismo ritmo, llevando a Kurt cada vez más cerca a la brillante luz que se movía fuera de su alcance.

Se vino más duro de lo que alguna vez pudo recordar haberlo hecho, su miembro sacudiéndose violentamente en la boca de Blaine mientras su pasión lo sobrecogía. Pudo sentir a Blaine tragándolo mientras las convulsiones tomaban su cuerpo. Blaine lo atrajo hacia él lentamente, lamiendo e introduciéndolo en su boca hasta que sus piernas cedieron y se hundió hacia atrás, su miembro saliendo de la boca de Blaine. Él colapsó, flácido, contra el pecho de Blaine, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Sintió a Blaine sonreir contra su cabeza y miró como entrelazó los dedos de sus manos juntos.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos mientras sus sobrecalentados cuerpos se enfriaban.

Finalmente, Blaine se movió. _"Lo hicimos otra vez",_ él susurró contra el cabello de Kurt.

Kurt sonrió dentro del hombro de Blaine. _"Si, y fue glorioso"._

Blaine se echó hacia atrás un poco, desalojando a Kurt ligeramente. _"No, quiero decir que nos acostamos otra vez sin hablar."_

"_Bien, vamos a hablar"._ Kurt se deslizó del regazo de Blaine y se sentó en el sofá a su lado, colocando la manta sobre el regazo de ambos para reducir la posibilidad de distracciones.

"_Esto no es un encuentro de una vez- o dos veces, supongo – para mí y espero que no lo sea para ti también."_ Blaine jugueteaba con el borde de la manta, arrugando el material entre sus dedos.

Kurt negó con su cabeza firmemente y tomó la mano de Blaine. _"¡No!, no, para mí tampoco. Yo quiero… lo quiero tanto. Quiero que estemos juntos, no solo para engañar a la prensa, sino realmente. Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido y siento tanto que te hiciera dudar de mí, dudar de nosotros."_

_"Debemos hacer eso bien",_ Blaine sonrió sinceramente mientras apretaba la mano de Kurt. _"Creo que nos saltamos varios pasos en el camino, por lo que… __Kurt Hummel, ¿por favor, saldrías en una cita conmigo?"_

"_Bueno, gentil señor, eso me gustaría mucho"._ Kurt se inclinó había adelante, esperando que Blaine le diera el encuentro al medio para un beso.

Cuando sus labios se encontraros, Kurt lanzó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blaine y rió dentro de su boca, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en años. Ignoró la pequeña voz que le decía que debían hablar más, que las heridas e inseguridades cubiertas esa tarde no eran tan fáciles de desaparecer. Era muy pronto para mencionar la profundidad de sus sentimientos, sus esperanzas para el futuro. Había tiempo para eso después.

=^..^=

_Oh my babies!_

_Bueno, definitivamente fue perfecto que Kurt enfrentara a Blaine, sino Dios sabe cuanto tiempo estarían separados y… duele mencionarlo… suficiente separación con the break up (mi corazón se rompió un poco más). _

_Momento favorito: Blaine confesando que quiere una relación con Kurt. Tan lindo!_


End file.
